


Семь обличий Джулиана Башира

by erlander



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Action/Adventure, Age Swap, Developing Relationship, Don't copy to another site, F/F, F/M, Fanservice, Flirting, Fluff, Genderbending, Genderswap, Getting Together, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Multiverse, Mutual Pining, Parallel Universes, Role Reversal, Romance, Tropes, Unresolved Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 43,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erlander/pseuds/erlander
Summary: Шесть раз вода покажет тебе только твоё отражение, но на седьмой ты наконец увидишь самого себя.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 30
Kudos: 27





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> судя по всему, я играю в какое-то бинго стартрековских клише, поэтому meet new one хддд 
> 
> никакого сюжета, только фансервис, вас предупредили

—…Спасибо, но в этом нет необходимости, — всё ещё вежливо, но уже не так твёрдо повторил Джулиан.

Эриниэйка издала нежное горловое курлыкание, которое означало в их культуре несогласие.

— Вы не представляете, что для нас это значит, — певуче проинтонировала посол Ри-э-ни-ра-ни. — Вы подарили нашему народу надежду. Мы просто обязаны отплатить вам тем же.

Джулиан беспомощно оглянулся на Джидзию с Сиско, которые тихо переговаривались между собой. Рядом с ними стоял эриниец в таком же, как у Ри-э-ни-ра-ни, водородном куполе — дыхательная система эринийцев была рассчитана на подводное существование, из-за чего общение с ними было связано с определенными… трудностями. Майлз до сих пор вполголоса плевался с их переговоров, или, как он называл их, «вечеринки в бассейне», о которой все старшие офицеры единодушно решили никогда не разговаривать.

Джулиан вновь обернулся к Ри-э-ни-ра-ни, которая смотрела на него огромными лиловыми глазами.

— Я, ну. У меня в жизни предостаточно надежд? — попробовал он ещё раз.

Посол смотрела на него, не моргая. Затем склонила голову.

— В жизни каждого есть много надежд, — согласилась она. Джулиан незаметно выдохнул. — Дайте мне имя той, ради которой вы готовы отложить тот миг, когда станете единым с бархатной глубиной великого океана.

Доктор, который даже без всяких особых надежд пока никак не стремился окончить своё существование — ни в бескрайности космоса, ни в глубине океана — замялся.

— Моё призвание доктора? — неуверенно сказал он. Под её пристальным взглядом он стушевался ещё больше. — Ну, и не только…

Ри-э-ни-ра-ни медленно покачала головой — этому жесту офицеры её учили всю неделю, и она, похоже, наконец начала привыкать к нему, хотя оно всё равно казалось немного неестественным.

— Нет, — сказала она задумчиво. — Я чую, что ваша вода не спокойна. Вы не нашли свою заводь.

— Но призвание врача — это вся моя жизнь, я не могу ошибаться в этом! — заспорил Джулиан, чувствуя, как его начинает захватывать неуверенность.

Неужели он ошибся в этом? Неужели он живёт чужой судьбой — опять, только на этот раз он сделал неверный выбор сам?

Она пристально смотрела на него, затем её белые губы изогнулись в улыбке.

— Нет, не ошиблись, — сказала она. — Вы в своих водах — вы близки — но вы не бросили якорь у причала.

...Ему показалось, или эти её метафоры начали приобретать какой-то эротический подтекст?

— Э-э, если вы намекаете, что я неполноценен без партнёра… — начал Джулиан, чувствуя, как начинает потихоньку закипать.

Она вновь закурыкала и торопливо покачала головой, на этот раз увереннее.

— Нет! Что вы! — взмахнула Ри-э-ни-ра-ни руками с перепонками и зацокала языком. — Совсем нет. Вы не неполноценны, но — цельны ли вы? 

Джулиан открыл рот, но почувствовал, что у него нет на это ответа.

— Есть ли у вас надежда? — повторила она.

Джулиан молчал. Он был доволен жизнью, она была интересной, непредсказуемой, стимулирующей… На что он мог надеяться ещё? На любовь? Он избавился от этой иллюзии тогда, когда понял, что все его отношения не выдерживают и года. На понимание? Но он никогда не смог бы открыть правду о себе, никому. На полное принятие? Федерация не примет его таким, какой он есть — и никто из её граждан тоже.

У него была его жизнь, удивительная и неповторимая. Но в ней не было надежды.

Его сердце в груди предательски сжалось, уставшее от того, что его никогда по-настоящему не отдавали — и не принимали.

Ри-э-ни-ра-ни сделала шаг вперёд. Её влажные руки нежно обхватили его ладонь — и тут же отпрянули, оставляя в руке что-то маленькое.

— Это дар моего народа, — шепнула она, — Жемчуг Сэтры созревает в сердце нашего океана всего раз в несколько поколений. Его дары непостижимы и всегда служат платой за то, чтобы наша планета продолжала жить. Я знаю, что этот дар — ваш.

Джулиан посмотрел на жемчужинку размером чуть больше ногтя. Он никогда не видел такой расцветки: она была довольно темной и оттенком уходила в бензиновый, переливающийся мягким баклажановым и болотно-зелёным.

— Спасибо? — с сомнением протянул он. Жемчужина была красивой, но он такое не носил. Да и никто из его близких тоже.

Ри-э-ни-ра-ни понимающе улыбнулась.

— В далеком детстве я видела синюю жемчужину Сэтры, — сказала она весело. — Моя прапра была хранительницей зелёной, а в наших архивах упоминались ещё голубые и черные. Не могу даже предположить, что выпадет вам.

Волоски на загривке Джулиана медленно начали подниматься дыбом.

— В каком смысле — выпадет?

Ри-э-ни-ра-ни музыкально рассмеялась, выпуская пузырьки воздуха в своем водородном куполе.

— Наш мир расположен в удивительнейшем месте. Вы знаете, что Эриний — наиболее близкая к центру Вселенной обитаемая планета? Мы и сами не совсем понимаем все её дары, но каждый раз они бесценны. Планета всегда щедро благодарит за ещё один цикл жизни.

Она качнулась к нему.

— Ничего не бойтесь, — сказала она тепло. — И ничему не удивляйтесь. Всё будет так, как должно быть. Это всё, что я могу вам пообещать.

— Что вы имеете в виду?.. — тревожно переспросил Джулиан.

Он попытался добиться более внятного ответа, но Ри-э-ни-ра-ни посчитала, что она сказала всё, что следовало. Вскоре она ушла в сопровождении других эринирийцев — уже через несколько часов их корабль отправлялся в путь.

За ужином, обсуждая с Майлзом безумие последних дней, он почти забыл о разговоре с Ри-э-ни-ра-ни. Когда вечером он переодевался ко сну, жемчужинка выпала из кармана и закатилась под кровать — но уставший за неделю почти беспрерывной работы Джулиан не заметил этого.

Как не видел он и того, что жемчужина едва заметно переливается в темноте.


	2. Глава 1. Начало

В подсобке раздался грохот.

Джулиан, который перекусывал за столом в своем офисе, не отрываясь от падда с наброском статьи, замер. Его слух был острым, и шум ему определенно не почудился. Он отодвинул тарелку и выглянул в медотсек, проверяя, в порядке ли медсестры, но те негромко болтали у одной из биокроватей, пока Джабара рутинно проверяла настройки приборов. Они не обращали на него внимание и явно не слышали ничего необычного.

Но шум опять повторился, сопровождаемый тихим бормотанием. Джулиан решительным шагом проследовал к подсобке и ввел на панели код.

Двери разъехались, и ему под ноги кто-то вывалился. Джулиан отпрянул на шаг, во все глаза глядя на… себя: те же глаза, губы, овал лица…

Его двойник смотрел на него с таким же изумлением.

Секунду они смотрели друг на друга, затем двойник, все так же не вставая с пола, вскинул руки перед собой, сжимая их в кулаки. Джулиан моргнул.

— Э… Но зачем? — беспомощно спросил он, разглядывая свое собственное, только гораздо более юное лицо.

— Фантастика предупреждала меня о злобных двойниках из будущего — полувопросительным тоном произнес двойник, все еще явно пребывая в шоке.

В целом, это было разумно. Джулиан невольно развеселился.

— Ну, не в этом случае, — сообщил он, протягивая юноше руку, — хотя у меня был и такой опыт.

Секунду юный Джулиан сверлил его ладонь подозрительным взглядом, но затем доверчиво ухватился за нее. Джулиан легко поднял его на ноги, и юноша впечатленно заморгал. Теперь, когда они оказались на одном уровне, он внимательно рассмотрел его. На вид ему было лет двадцать, он был долговяз и одет в простые джинсы и футболку, отличающуюся крайней помятостью. Джулиан прекрасно помнил себя в эти годы, и его сердце сжалось от неожиданной ностальгии.

— Хочешь сказать, с тобой это происходит не в первый раз?! — возбужденно спросил юноша, оживленно вертя головой по сторонам.

— Перемещения между Вселенными, а я подозреваю, что тут произошло именно оно, совсем не так редки, как ты думаешь, — подтвердил Джулиан, доставая из кармана трикодер. — И-и-и вот и подтверждение, — кивнул он сам себе, просматривая цепочки данных. — Хотя я, хоть убей, не понимаю причину. Довольно нетипично…

— Ничего себе это меня занесло, — пробормотал юноша. Его взгляд упал на медсестер, которые быстрым шагом направлялись к ним. Глаза юноши шокированно округлились.

— Доктор, вы в порядке? — настойчиво спросила Джабара, смеряя двойника недоверчивым взглядом. Танилек, наоборот, разглядывала его с огромным любопытством.

— Да, дамы, у нас всего лишь очередное необъяснимое происшествие, — вздохнул Джулиан. Он повернулся к двойнику и положил руку ему на плечо. — Пойдем, я проверю твои показатели на других приборах.

Но тот не двинулся с места, переводя взгляд с Танилек на Джабару, во все глаза разглядывая баджорок. Сглотнув, он наконец обернулся к Джулиану:

— Г-где я? — запинаясь, спросил он. Его голос звучал очень слабо.

Танилек улыбнулась.

— Добро пожаловать на Глубокий Космос 9.

* * *

Пока Джулиан проводил при помощи приборов биокровати полный анализ состояния организма юного двойника, тот по большей части молчал. Судя по тому, что он бормотал себе под нос, он явно не мог разобраться, что шокировало его сильнее: то, что он находился на просторах космоса или то, что он говорил с настоящими инопланетянами. Джулиан уже понял, что его мир еще не достиг первого контакта и теперь пытался понять, что делать с нарушением первой директивы.

Сиско и других офицеров занимало примерно то же.

— Доктор, вы уверены, что с вами не происходило ничего необычного в последнее время? — спросил Сиско. Он присел на свободную биокровать и внимательно разглядывал растянувшегося на соседней кровати юношу.

— Совершенно точно, — отбарабанил Джулиан. Его глаза не отрывались от прогресса анализа на приборах. — Ты в курсе, что у тебя в двух молярах кариес? — спросил он, поднимая взгляд на юношу.

Тот, кажется, наконец выпал из своего транса. Он неловко дернул плечом.

— Не то чтобы студент-медик может позволить себе регулярные осмотры стоматолога.

Джулиан поднял бровь. Двойник уставился на него в ответ.

— У меня нет страховки, — сказал тот так, как будто это всё объясняло.

Джулиан беспомощно переглянулся с Танилек и жестом отправил её к репликатору, затем вновь оглянулся на юношу.

— Как бы то ни было, мы это поправим, — успокаивающе сказал он, но двойник заморгал.

— Разве у нас есть время на то, чтобы ставить пломбы? — фыркнул он, экспрессивно жестикулируя. — Я думал, что…

Танилек возвратилась, неся в руках реплицированное лекарство, и он отключился от его болтовни. Джулиан обмакнул ватный тампон в раствор и поднес его ко рту юноши, который, прервавшись на полуслове, замер и послушно приоткрыл зубы. Джулиан отогнал мимолетную мысль о том, насколько этот паренек был доверчив и постарался не думать о том, что сказал бы на это Гарак.

— Слегка прикуси ватку и подержи минут десять, — велел Джулиан, размещая её на пораженном зубе, затем повторил процедуру со вторым. — Потом прополощешь рот и готово. А пломбы мы оставили в двадцатом веке, кажется.

Подросток смотрел на него огромными беспомощными глазами, выглядя так, как будто он огрел его по голове чем-то тяжелым. Кажется, то, что они умеют лечить кариес, стало для него едва ли не последней каплей. Его челюсть обмякла, но Джулиан мягко и настойчиво поддел её пальцем, прикрывая юноше рот. Тот наконец закусил ватку и пораженно затих.

Пока он был временно лишен дара речи, Джулиан повернулся к Джадзии, которая тоже разглядывала данные приборов вместе с Майлзом.

— Что-нибудь есть?

Джадзия покачала головой.

— Ты уверен, что не испытывал никаких незнакомых приборов в последнее время? Не имел контактов с неизвестными расами? Неизученными заболеваниями? Бактериями?

— Эти несколько недель были на удивление мирными, — честно признал Джулиан. — Я работал только над старыми проектами, обрабатывая уже имеющиеся данные для статьи.

— На станции тоже было глухо, — пробормотала Кира, которая мерила шагами медотсек. — Именно это меня и напрягало. Я знала, что это не к добру.

Она остановилась.

— Может, дело в нём? — спросила Кира, подбородком указав в сторону юноши. Тот обиженно замычал.

— В его Вселенной, ты хотела сказать? — смягчила её слова Джадзия. — Да, это возможно. Однако из-за того, что у них еще не было Первого контакта…

— Не жнаю как у вас, а у меня он тощно был, — неожиданно промямлил юноша, не размыкая зубов. Вид у него был в высшей степени самодовольный.

У Джулиана отвисла челюсть. Майлз после секундной задержки захохотал. Джадзия тоже не сдержала смешок, переглядываясь с Сиско, и даже Кира, кажется, пыталась скрыть улыбку.

— Вот это наш Джулиан, — посмеиваясь, заявил Майлз. — Каким он только прибыл на ГК-9, помните?

— Славные были времена, — подтвердила Джадзия, смеющимися глазами глядя на Джулиана, и он чуть покраснел, вспоминая, как отчаянно он волочился за ней.

Коммандер Сиско прочистил горло.

— Что вы можете мне сообщить ещё? — спросил он у своих офицеров.

Джулиан ещё раз взглянул на приборы — они как раз завершили полное сканирование.

— Он полностью здоров, — пожав плечами, сказал он. — Никаких неизвестных переменных. Хотя, — он направил на двойника многозначительный взгляд, — я бы на твоем месте не забывал пить витамин Д.

Юноша серьезно кивнул.

— Я изучу все возможные данные за последнюю неделю, — сказала Джадзия задумчиво. — Вдруг были какие-то ионные всплески?

— Мы проверим активность транспортаторов на тот случай, если было незарегистрированное использование, — подхватил Майлз.

— Я поговорю с Одо, — вклинилась Кира. — Возможно, у него есть что-то для нас. И в любом случае ему стоит быть на чеку.

Сиско одобрительно кивнул.

— Работаем, — коротко сказал он и встал, явно собираясь вернуться на мостик.

Офицеры засобиралсь вслед за ним, и Джулиан встрепенулся.

— Коммандер, а что делать мне? — окликнул он.

Сиско повернул голову в его сторону.

— А вы, доктор, — произнес он с улыбкой, — позаботьтесь о… себе.

И последовал к выходу, уводя легко посмеивающихся офицеров за собой.

Джулиан медленно обернулся к биокровати. Его двойник как раз выплюнул ватку и просиял.

— Ну, чем займемся? — с энтузиазмом спросил он.

* * *

Спустя несколько часов Джулиан понял, что остаться наедине с собой — точнее, с юной, наивной, болтливой версией себя было гораздо тяжелее, чем он думал. Поначалу отвечать на бесконечные вопросы было даже интересно, покровительственно поясняя элементарные вещи и глядя, как каждое твоё слово восхищенно ловят, однако чем дольше это продолжалось, тем больше он понимал, насколько тот был… надоедливым. Джулиан показал двойнику некоторые части станции, рассказал про космос, даже дождался открытия червоточины, чтобы тот мог насладиться этим зрелищем. Однако юноша совершенно отказывался признавать, что кое-что он не мог ему сообщить. Например, формулу лекарства от рака или устройство варп-двигателя. Узнав о Первой директиве, юный Джулиан назвал её «полным абсурдом» и заявил, что не сообщать ему это было «совершенно бесчеловечно». Они не поссорились только каким-то чудом — Джулиан отвлек его, предложив сходить на мостик. Он надеялся, что у команды будут какие-то новости.

На мостике юноша восхищенно огляделся и тут же взял курс на Джадзию. Джулиан с тревогой хотел было шагнуть за ним, однако его остановил Сиско.

— Мы зафиксировали короткую вспышку ионной активности как раз в то время, когда он материализовался, — вполголоса сказал коммандер. — Она была очень яркой, однако всплеск длился всего несколько секунд. Дакс говорит, что никогда такого не видела.

— Скверно, — пробормотал Джулиан, не отрывая взгляда от того, как двойник оживленно что-то рассказывает Джадзии. Он увидел, как её глаза расширились, и она повернулась к ним, подзывая к себе. Они с коммандером переглянулись и поспешили на зов.

— Расскажи им то же, что и мне, — настойчиво произнесла Джадзия.

Майлз оставил свою станцию и тоже подошел, за ним следовали Кира и Одо, которые до этого негромко разговаривали в стороне.

Юноша, наконец-то купающийся во всеобщем внимании, воспрял и смутился разом.

— Я, э, спросил мисс Джадзию о её отметинах? И она сказала, что это типично для представителя триллов? А я сказал, что в моем мире тоже есть триллы, но у них такого нет?

— Так вы достигли первого контакта? — нахмурился Сиско. — Почему ты не сказал этого раньше?

Тот яростно замахал руками.

— Нет-нет, то есть… Никаких инопланетян? — неуклюже пояснил он. — У триллов и терранцев нет общей границы, но мы с одного континента? Наши страны не так далеки.

Джулиан изумленно распахнул глаза. Коммандер задумчиво кивнул.

— Майор Кира — баджорка, — произнес он медленно.

Юноша обернулся к ней и уставил на неё горящий взгляд.

— Баджор южнее Терры, — сказал он ей. — И я никогда не видел у наших баджорцов, ну…

Он неловко обвел пальцем свой нос, и Джулиан устало сжал пальцами собственную пепеносицу, чтобы не видеть реакцию майора.

— Вот это дела, — пробормотал Майлз справа от него. — Все ютимся на одной планете. Ха!

— Я был не уверен раньше, — продолжил двойник, и Джулиан поднял голову. Голос юноши звучал на удивление тихо. — Но, мне кажется, что вы все выглядите знакомо…

— Вы думаете, что могли встречать нас в своем мире? — спросил Сиско с любопытством. — Это было бы неудивительно.

— Недалеко от моего общежития находится находится корпус международной миротворческой организации, и мне кажется, я видел там вас. Ну, — он имел совесть слегка покраснеть, — по крайней мере мисс Джадзию.

— Звучит как справедливый аналог Звездного флота, — хмыкнула Джадзия, не прокомментировав последнюю фразу. — Приятно слышать.

— А вот мне жутковато, — проворчал Майлз, и Джулиан слегка пихнул его локтем.

— Нужно поднять из архивов все, что касается подобных ситуаций, — распорядился Сиско наконец.

Джулиан немедленно вызвался ему помочь. Он, честно говоря, не отказался бы ненадолго отдохнуть от себя.

Сиско смерил его внимательным взглядом.

— У вас уже есть задача, — многозначительно произнес он.

Джулиан отвел его в сторону, пользуясь тем, что юноша болтал с невозмутимо улыбающейся Дакс.

— Сэр, пожалуйста, — взмолился Джулиан полушепотом. — Мне необходим перерыв. Еще немного, и я совершу…

— Самоубийство? — закончил коммандер, понимающе глядя на него. — Только не в мою смену.

Он вздохнул, когда Джулиан кинул на него самый свой жалобный взгляд.

— Давайте придем к компромиссу, доктор. Он останется рядом с вами, но вы можете работать здесь, на мостике. Я думаю, что в таком случае его внимание не будет занято исключительно вами. Но предупредите его, чтобы он ничего не трогал и не слишком отвлекал офицеров, хорошо?

Джулиан с облегчением согласился.

Коротко объяснив юноше ситуацию, он упал за ближайшую консоль и запросил доступ в архиве, исподтишка отслеживая, чем занято его альтер-эго. Тот долго торчал у стойки Джадзии, отчаянно пытаясь завладеть её вниманием, затем, видимо, после очередной её вежливого замечания, он переключился на Киру. Разговор с ней у него случился очень коротким, и вот уже он дрейфовал к Майлзу. Надо отдать ему должное, какое-то время он дружелюбно болтал с ним, но, наконец, и он погрузился в работу, отвечая юноше все короче и короче. Юноша отошел от него и осмотрелся, выглядя, как потеряный щенок, и за неимением лучшего вернулся к Джулиану.

Стиснув зубы, он слушал болтовню про то, как ему надоела пропедевтика и латынь и как ему хочется поскорее приступить к хирургии, что ему очень нравится преподаватель истории медицины, а вот преподавательница по философии слегка не в себе, что ему очень нравится жить в общежитии несмотря на то, что оно далеко от университета, и…

Больше всего Джулиана поражало то, насколько эта юная версия себя была беззаботна. Он вспоминал себя в этом возрасте, и он понимал, что большую часть его жизни — даже тогда, в студенческие годы — его всегда сковывал страх. Страх того, что его секрет будет раскрыт, и со всем, о чем он мечтал, будет покончено.

Но этот Джулиан, похоже, не знал этого страха. У него было беззаботное прошлое, безоблачное настоящее и безупречное будущее.

И Джулиан, как бы ужасно это не звучало, _завидовал_ ему.

Во время очередной тирады о том, как здорово он с однокурсниками съездил на выходных к морю, Джулиан не выдержал. Он бросил взгляд на часы, и, увидев, что его смена вот-вот подойдет к концу, выпалил:

— А не сходить ли нам перекусить?

Юный Джулиан встрепенулся.

— А ведь и правда, я так и не поел космической еды, — просиял он. — Веди!

Джулиан кивнул коллегам перед уходом и повел юношу к Реплимату. Он выбрал дальний столик, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания. Ему повезло, что для большинства инопланетян представители одной расы были как на одно лицо, и хотя они заработали несколько долгих взглядов, никто не стал до них докапываться. Юный Джулиан ненадолго притих, с пришибленным видом разглядывая баджорцев, вулканцев и ференги и бормоча себе под нос какую-то околесицу, и Джулиан скучающе ковырялся в своей тарелке, изредка поглядывая по сторонам. Когда в толпе мелькнул знакомая вспышка серо-зеленого, он невольно встрепенулся. Гарак с подносом в руках явно искал себе место для ужина; встретившись с Джулианом глазами, он лукаво приподнял гребень. Джулиан состроил страдающее выражение, надеясь на каплю позабавленного сочувствия в синих глазах, однако слегка просчитался — Гарак, видимо, воспринял это как знак, что его надо спасать от назойливого компаньона, и решительно двинулся вперед. Пока тот шел к нему, Джулиан попытался прикинуть, не напортачил ли он, однако Сиско не требовал от них особой секретности, так что, наверное, всё было в порядке.

Гарак остановился в шаге от их столика.

— Могу ли я присоединиться, доктор, к вам и вашему очаровательному… — кардассианец впервые оторвал взгляд от его лица и перевел его на двойника; он удивленно запнулся. — …спутнику? — наконец закончил он.

Джулиан закатил глаза.

— Как будто мой отказ бы тебя остановил, — беззлобно проворчал он, и Гарак действительно, не дожидаясь разрешения, опустился на стул между ними. Он повернулся к нему.

— Разумеется, я бы никогда не стал мешать вам, — с достоинством сказал Гарак, искренне глядя на него из-под ресниц. Сердце Джулиана невольно пропустило удар, но он постарался не показать виду.

— Конечно, нет. Ты бы никогда, — серьезно согласился Джулиан, чувствуя, как уголок губ невольно приподнимается в улыбке.

Гарак явно хотел что-то ответить на это, однако их шутливое подначивание оборвал другой голос:

— Это… это же?.. — внезапно пискнул юный Джулиан, роняя вилку.

Они с Гараком на мгновение замерли, глядя друг другу в глаза, затем кардассианец медленно, всем корпусом повернулся к юноше. Джулиан видел, как синие глаза просвечивают его насквозь, и от его пронзительного взгляда юноша залился краской аж до самых ключиц. Гарак удивленно заморгал.

— Кажется, вас пора познакомить, — пробормотал Джулиан, потирая глаза. Ему самому было слегка стыдно за реакцию своего двойника, но он не мог его винить. В девятнадцать его могло взбудоражить и меньшее, а уж Гарак мог кому угодно вскружить голову. — Джулиан, это мой старый друг, Гарак. Гарак… как ты уже мог догадаться, это мой двойник из другой Вселенной. Мы сейчас пытаемся понять, как он сюда попал. Ну или на худой конец, как отправить его домой.

— Что ж, добрый вечер… Джулиан, — сказал Гарак весело. Джулиан внезапно сам почувствовал, как в лицо бросилась краска. Гарак никогда не звал его по имени, и после нескольких лет преувеличенно-уважительного обращения с его стороны это прозвучало почти… непристойно.

С юным Джулианом же творилось вообще нечто невообразимое. На его скулах горел яркий румянец, и он был весь переполошен.

— Оч-чень приятно, мистер Гарак, сэр, — скороговоркой выпалил он, не глядя на кардассианца.

Тот медленно моргнул.

— Просто Гарак, — дружелюбно сообщил он. В его слегка приподнятых гребнях читался вопрос. Он метнул короткий взгляд на Джулиана, но он только едва пожал плечами.

— Я так не могу, — заспорил юноша. Он наконец набрался смелости опять посмотреть Гараку в лицо. — Вы все время говорите мне обращаться к вам по фамилии, профессор, но — это трудно!

Кардассианец застыл.

— Профессор? — переспросил Джулиан изумленно. — Постой, ты хочешь сказать, что — ты знаешь Гарака в своей Вселенной?

Юноша активно закивал.

— На первом курсе в университете нам предлагали несколько элективов, и я выбрал курс «Литература 101», которую вел профессор Гарак, — возбужденно сообщил он.

Гарак выглядел так, будто Рождество наступило раньше срока.

— Неужели! — воскликнул он в полном восторге. — Я полагаю, что вы были моим лучшим студентом?

Юноша внезапно фыркнул.

— Шутите, что ли? — ответил он. — Вы первое же моё эссе заставили переписать три раза. И еще мы все время спорили с вами на семинарах. Я думал, что вы меня возненавидели и хотите, чтобы я перевелся на другой курс.

Джулиан попытался представить Гарака в роли учителя, но ему упорно представлялось какая-то эротика. Он кашлянул.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что Гарак такой суровый учитель, — сказал он, с преувеличенной укоризной глядя на него. Гарак невинно улыбнулся ему.

Двойник, тем временем, продолжал.

— Я остался после пары, — рассказывал он, увлеченно размахивая вилкой. — Я пытался доказать ему, что мое эссе было безупречно. Тогда он стал читать его вслух и в течение часа пояснял, почему моё понимание книги было не только поверхностно, но и в корне ошибочно. Я был раздавлен, но профессор… он был очень мягок, но настойчив, и сказал, что он так упорствует только потому, что… ему было важно заставить меня понять.

На этих словах Гарак одарил Джулиана выразительным взглядом, и Джулиан чуть склонил голову, пытаясь понять, на что он намекает. Неужели ему стоило бы вдумчивее читать кардассианскую литературу?

— И что он не успокоится, пока я не добьюсь у него высшего балла. С тех пор он оставался со мной после занятий, помогая понять, на что обращать внимание. Я в школе читал в основном науч-поп и фантастику, и он буквально заново учил меня, как надо читать классику. И когда я стал понимать и научился правильно аргументировать, он всегда уважал и принимал моё мнение, даже если оно не совпадало с его, — он застенчиво пожал плечами. — В общем, на втором курсе я записался на факультатив по кардассианской литературе.

— Занятно, — сообщил Гарак; он одарил юношу ласковой улыбкой. — Похвально видеть такое зрелое отношение к предмету.

Это было явно сказано в пику яростной критики Джулианом «Загадочных историй», и он скорчил рожицу.

— Извини, Гарак, не могу воспринимать всерьез человека, отрицающего величие Шекспира.

— Ваша терраноцентричность… — начал было Гарак, но осекся. Джулиан проследил за его взглядом и сам смутился, увидев на собственном лице пылкое восхищение. Юноша явно находился на седьмом небе от счастья.

— А вы друзья, да? — застенчиво спросил он.

Гарак помедлил и бросил на него взгляд — он тоже явно хотел услышать его ответ.

— Да, мы друзья, — просто ответил он, несмотря на то, что в их с Гараком отношениях _ничего_ не было простым. — Думаю, если ты продолжишь записываться на курсы своего Гарака, вы тоже подружитесь.

— Наверное, — пробормотал юноша. — Вы знаете, у нас… — он запнулся и растеряно взглянул на Гарака. Тот ободряюще кивнул ему. — У нас ходят слухи, что… профессор когда-то работал в разведке.

Секунду Гарак молчал, а затем оглушительно захохотал. Джулиан и сам не сдержал смешок.

— Поверь мне, — подмигнул он своему двойнику, — это чистая правда.

— Помилуйте, доктор, это же полная нелепица! — Гарак наслаждался ситуацией не меньше.

Они болтали больше часа. Джулиан шутливо жаловался двойнику на своего Гарака, рассказывая кое-какие эпизоды из их жизни, а двойник пытался, не слишком краснея, расспросить Гарака о его физиологии, пытаясь напустить на себя вид «я будущий медик, мне чисто из научного интереса». Гарак просто лучился довольством, поддразнивая сразу обоих Джулианов, из-за чего они почти впервые ощутили себя на одной стороне. Особо примечателен был момент, когда Гарак сообразил, что в той вселенной он был человеком — лицо его было просто неописуемо.

После ужина они еще раз навестили мостик, но там пока не наблюдалось особого прогресса. Джулиан со вздохом повел двойника к себе в комнату на ночевку и обессиленно упал на диван, наблюдая, как юноша тут же принялся шататься по его комнате, рассматривая вещи. Он был непривычно молчалив, и когда он наконец повернулся к нему, на его лице было до странности серьезное выражение.

— Тебя здесь все любят, — сказал он тихо.

Джулиан застыл.

— Далеко не все, — начал он. — Например, майор Кира, она…

Тот нетерпеливо отмахнулся.

— Нет, я не… Я о том, что ты здесь… «свой». — Его голос звучал так, будто он и сам не знал, это утверждение или вопрос.

— Пожалуй, — согласился Джулиан негромко и с удивлением понял, что это правда.

Двойник помолчал.

— Я никогда и нигде не был своим, — признался юноша шепотом. — И не уверен, что буду.

В его голосе прозвучало то, с чем Джулиан боролся большую часть дня. _Зависть_.

— Ты не знаешь, через что я прошел, — резко сказал он. — И я бы многое отдал за твою… безмятежность.

Юноша отпрянул.

— Безмятежность? _Безмятежность?!_ — повторил он неверяще. — До меня никому нет дела! Никому на свете я не был нужен, даже своим родителям!

— Но разве ты не… — Джулиан остановился. Благодаря осмотру он знал, точно знал, что Джулиан не был генетически модифицирован. Он был уверен, что детство Джулиана было счастливым, не омраченным вмешательством родителей в собственную структуру личности.

— Я не что? — горько спросил двойник. Он поднял маленькое фото, которое Джулиан держал на столе — Джулиан и его родители. Он сохранил его только потому, что это было его единственное фото до операции. Единственное фото Джулса. — У меня не было… _этого_.

Джулиан мгновение помедлил, затем похлопал по дивану. Двойник опасливо опустился рядом, все еще сжимая фото в руках. И Джулиан заговорил. Он рассказал о том, каким он был в детстве, что с ним сделали родители и как он узнал об этом. Как это навсегда разрушило его семью и как тень страха ступала за ним по пятам, и не отпускала даже сейчас. Не давала приблизиться к людям ближе, чем он хотел, и всё ещё грозила разрушить всю его жизнь.

Юноша слушал его, затаив дыхание. После того, как он закончил, тот долго молчал.

— Я… — Сначала он запнулся, но затем все-таки договорил, — я вырос в детском доме.

Джулиан вздрогнул.

— Это… я тоже был не… обычным ребенком, понимаешь? Реагировал медленнее, не говорил. Наверное, им сказали, что я буду таким всю жизнь, — он скривился. — У нас-то таких операций, как у вас, еще нет. И они отдали меня. Мне повезло, я попал к хорошим специалистам, попал в экспериментальную программу, и они… упорно работали со мной. И я сам был очень усерден — все свое время я выполнял упражнения, день за днем, каждый день. Врач потом говорил, что мой случай довольно редок — преодолеть такую задержку в развитии очень сложно.

Он повернулся, глядя на него большими глазами.

— Но этого… как будто всегда недостаточно, — с болью сказал он. — Ты все равно как будто навсегда ущербен. Никому нет до тебя никакого дела, и ты не знаешь, как это преодолеть.

И тогда Джулиан понял, почему он смотрел на Гарака с таким обожанием. Потому что это был едва ли не первый человек в жизни юноши, которому было не все равно.

Он осторожно приобнял юношу, и тот, поколебавшись, привалился к нему боком.

— У тебя все еще будет, — пробормотал он. — Поверь мне. В твоем возрасте у меня не было и этого.

Сердце в его груди внезапно сжалось от осознания того, что он находился именно там, где он хотел бы быть, среди тех, кто были его друзьями — почти семьей. Он так страстно хотел, чтобы этот нелепый и такой… родной юноша тоже познал бы это чувство.

Юноша неожиданно поднял голову.

— Знаешь, — пробормотал он. — У нас в университете есть вариант пройти стажировку в том миротворческом центре. Я… я думал раньше попробовать.

Джулиан посмотрел на взъерошенную макушку.

— Думаю, тебе стоит, — тепло сказал он.

— Правда? — пробормотал двойник сонно. Безумные события этого дня притомили даже его.

— Да, — ответил Джулиан. — Я правда, _правда_ так думаю, — сказал он, медленно пропуская его волосы через пальцы.

Они так и уснули, прижавшись друг к другу у Джулиана на диване.

Чтобы наутро он проснулся в одиночестве.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P. S. После этого Гарак вернулся к себе в комнату и десять часов смотрел в потолок, раз за разом высчитывая разницу в возрасте между Джулианом, студентом-Джулианом, профессором Гараком и собой.


	3. Глава 2. Осложнение

Джулиан проснулся в одиночестве.

Его бейдж сигналил на груди, и он машинально хлопнул по нему ладонью, сонно моргая и пытаясь понять, что происходит.

— Мостик — Баширу, — раздался смутно знакомый женский голос.

— Башир слушает, — пробормотал он, тяжело поднимаясь с дивана и чувствуя, как протестует тело, не оценившее сон на диване. Он запоздало встрепенулся, вспомнив о своем юном двойнике и огляделся, но нигде не увидел его.

— Доктор, мы зафиксировали в вашей каюте ионную активность, сходную с той, что была отмечена вчера, — Джулиан наконец-то узнал голос младшего научного офицера ночной смены. Он подошел к консоли и посмотрел на время. 3000. Он чуть было не застонал. — Мы связались с вами, чтобы узнать, все ли в порядке.

— Да, все хорошо. Кажется, мой двойник отправился в свою вселенную, я не вижу его, — он поочередно заглянул в ванную и в спальню, чтобы окончательно убедиться в этом.

Офицер — Клейтон, ее звали энсин Клейтон, миниатюрная брюнетка с выразительными глазами, — помолчала на том конце линии.

— Вам требуется какая-то помощь? Мне связаться с коммандером Сиско?

Джулиан сладко зевнул, обессиленно падая на кровать и чувствуя, что он вряд ли сможет покинуть её в ближайшее время.

— Нет, я думаю, что это может подождать до утра.

— Принято, — деловито сказала энсин Клейтон, затем, после короткого колебания, добавила: — Конец связи.

Джулиан стянул с себя форму, отпихивая ее в сторону, и зарылся лицом в подушку, отключаясь от мира.

* * *

Второе его пробуждение было другим. Его разум в какой-то момент просто забил тревогу от осознания, что что-то было не так. Мгновение он лежал, пытаясь понять, что случилось, затем начал понимать. Организм проснулся в привычное время, одновременно с будильником, который давно должен был сработать.

Но он молчал.

Джулиан сел и открыл было рот, чтобы приказать компьютеру запустить диагностику неполадок системы, но замер, почувствовав движение в углу комнаты.

В удобном кресле, которым он обычно пользовался как складом вещей, шевельнулся силуэт. В неярком утреннем освещении, которое Джулиан запрограммировал для того, чтобы просыпаться постепенно, было плохо видно лицо, зато фазер в поднятой руке ловил недвусмысленно ловил неяркие блики, и Джулиан плотно сомкнул губы, сдерживая возглас.

— Вижу, ты схватываешь на лету, — наконец произнес силуэт, и Джулиан еле сдержался от того, чтобы не разразиться нервным смехом от абсурдности ситуации.

Но один взгляд на холодное выражение лица, _совершенно неотличимого от его собственного,_ отрезвил его. Джулиан сглотнул и постарался собраться.

— Я не собираюсь причинять тебе вред, — сказал он успокаивающе, и темные глаза напротив прищурились.

— Не могу сказать того же, — доверительно произнес двойник, расслабленно крутанув фазер в руке, и Джулиан поверил ему. Безоговорочно.

— Позволь мне объяснить, — начал он, лихорадочно пытаясь сориентироваться. Датчики должны были зафиксировать активность, и если с ним все еще не связались, то двойник появился здесь недавно. Почему команда все еще не связалась с ним? — Это всё какая-то случайность, которая началась вчера, — продолжил он, не останавливая поток мыслей. Возможно, он проспал дольше, чем он думал, и сейчас на мостике происходила пересменка — объяснить их промедление иначе он не мог. Обычно Джулиан не опаздывал, но учитывая, какой вчера был безумный день, в медотсеке скорее всего подумают, что он проспал и прикроют его, так что в общем и целом, Джадзия проверит датчики и свяжется с ним еще только через несколько минут…

— Я даже отсюда слышу, как ворочаются твои извилины, пытаясь состряпать правдоподобную историю, — резко прервал его двойник, наклоняясь в кресле ближе, и Джулиан только сейчас заметил какой-то большой темный предмет, прислоненный к стене. Его сердце испуганно подпрыгнуло.

— Нет! Дело не в этом! — он было попытался взмахнуть руками, но напоролся на дуло фазера, которое вновь взметнулось при первом же неосторожном движении. Джулиан торопливо опустил руки на колени. — Я просто сам не знаю, как объяснить…

— Еще одна попытка потянуть время, и я тебя подстрелю, — пообещал двойник скучающе, и Джулиан хватанул воздух ртом.

— Ты уже второй мой двойник из другой Вселенной за два дня, — сообщил Джулиан, незаметно пытаясь понять, куда он вчера отпихнул форму, не отводя при этом взгляда от лица двойника. Если на пол, то он не сможет дотянуться до бейджа. Но если она на кровати… — Мы не смогли точно выяснить, что происходит, однако ионная активность…

Его правая рука, украдкой сползшая с колена и шарящая по постели, наконец наткнулась на знакомую текстуру его формы, и он чуть вздрогнул. К несчастью, видимо, его лицо тоже это отразило, потому что двойник без лишних колебаний выстрелил.

Джулиан рухнул лицом на матрас, уклоняясь от луча, и скатился на пол, утаскивая за собой форму. Он скрючился за краем постели и торопливо хлопнул рукой по бейджу.

— Башир — Одо, пришлите ко мне охрану! — крикнул он, в любой момент ожидая, как двойник выволочет его за шкирку и закончит начатое.

Но Джулиан услышал только сдавленное ругательство и быстрый топот шагов, затем шипение распахивающихся дверей.

— Одо — Баширу, мы на пути, — ожил бейдж.

Он так и сидел до их прихода, пытаясь успокоить лихорадочный стук сердца.

* * *

— …Гитара? — переспросил Сиско, во все глаза разглядывая изъятый из спальни Башира чехол.

— Так точно, сэр, — подтвердил О’Брайен, откладывая трикодер. — Никакого подвоха, только элегантная классика. Я бы даже сказал, что винтаж.

Коммандер сжал пальцами переносицу.

— Вы хотите сказать, — медленно начал он, — что очередной — на этот раз злобный — Башир, который попытался пристрелить моего доктора, прибыл на станцию с _гитарой?_

— Видимо, так и есть, — подтвердила Джадзия и со вкусом крутанулась в кресле. Она единственная находила происходящее захватывающим.

— И теперь он растворился на станции так, что ни один наш датчик не может его отследить, — продолжил Сиско, бросив на неё укоризненный взгляд. Она, посмеиваясь, вновь склонилась над приборами. — У кого-нибудь есть дополнения?

Джулиан поднял руку.

— А мы можем не называть его «злобным Баширом»? Мне от этого как-то некомфортно.

Сиско вздохнул.

— Отказано, доктор.

Не то что бы он сильно надеялся на это.

— Считай, что это его кодовое имя, — подхватила Джадзия, не поднимая взгляда от станции, и Джулиан встрепенулся.

— Я люблю кодовые имена, — согласился он воодушевленно, и Кира застонала.

— Вас что, вообще не волнует, что у нас по станции бегает психованный доктор, да еще к тому же и вооруженный? — отрезала она раздраженно.

Джадзия слегка посерьезнела.

— Вообще-то, еще как волнует, — она махнула рукой на консоль. — Я пытаюсь отследить его при помощи остаточного ионного следа. У нашего вчерашнего гостя он присутствовал, хотя и очень слабый. Тогда мы не придали этому особого значения, но что, если у нас получится использовать это?

О’Брайен и несколько младших офицеров тоже подключились к делу, пытаясь помочь ей. Джулиан попытался сосредоточиться на том, что они делали, но понял, что никак не может уследить за процессом.

Майор Кира, кажется, почувствовала это. Она подошла к нему, хмурясь на падд у себя в руках.

— У Одо всё еще ничего, — сообщила она коротко. — Они прочесывают станцию снизу доверху, но пока без результатов.

— Она слишком большая, — со вздохом согласился Джулиан. — Боюсь, это нескоро даст результат.

Какое-то время она молчала.

— Что бы сделали вы, доктор? — спросила она внезапно.

Он моргнул.

— Простите? — переспросил Джулиан.

— Что бы вы сделали первым делом, оказавшись в незнакомом мире? — повторила она. — Где бы скрывались?

Джулиан наконец понял, к чему она клонила. Он задумчиво пожевал губу.

— Информация, — медленно произнес он. — Я бы постарался выяснить как можно больше о мире, в котором оказался, и попытался бы получить доступ к информации.

Майор отрывисто кивнула.

— Значит, нам нужно искать попытки несанкционированного доступа к нашим архивам, — пробормотала она. Её пальцы запорхали над станцией.

— И скорее всего, из необычного источника, — подхватил он, подключаясь к ней.

Они успели проверить всего несколько секторов, когда двери турболифта распахнулись.

Джулиан «Злобный» Башир собственной персоной грациозно шагнул вслед за Одо и помахал скованными наручниками запястьями.

— Привет! А я тут решил сдаться, — обворожительно улыбнулся он.

* * *

Джулиан нервно расхаживал взад и вперед, бросая испепеляющие взгляды на разворачивающуюся перед ним сцену. На этот раз двойник был похож на него как две капли воды, что нервировало его вдвойне. Но только…

Их манеры различались как небо и земля. Уже через три минуты допроса Башир ловко завладел вниманием мостика, и даже Джулиан мог понять, что они были в шаге от того, чтобы попасть под его чары; во всяком случае, Джадзия улыбалась его шуткам гораздо охотнее, чем шуткам самого Джулиана. Кира и Сиско были единственными, кто не слишком поддавались его обаянию, поэтому задавали вопросы в основном они.

Допрос проходил интересно.

Ясным и слегка виноватым голосом Башир объяснил, что, очнувшись в незнакомом месте в незнакомой каюте, он растерялся и попытался перехватить контроль над происходящим. Их разговор с Джулианом сбил с толку и напугал его, из-за чего он запаниковал и сбежал. Спустя какое-то время он пришел в себя понял, что имеет дело со Звездным флотом, и тогда добровольно решил сдаться, поскольку не сделал ничего плохого и скрывать ему было абсолютно нечего.

По мере его речи у Джулиана и все больше и больше отвисала челюсть.

Это было самое изящное перевирание фактов, которое когда-либо слетало с его собственных губ. _Почти_ его.

— Я поверить не могу, — бормотал Джулиан себе под нос, слушая, как Башир отшучивается, легко иронизируя над своей паникой. — Просто. Не. Могу. Поверить. Всё было совсем не так!

Подошедшая к нему Кира угрюмо кивнула. Она и раньше не питала особенно горячих симпатий к Джулиану (что, признаться, время от времени задевало его), но, судя по всему, эта его версия нравилась ей ещё меньше. На этой почве они неожиданно сплотились.

— Знаете, где Джадзия засекла его след? — негромко спросила она, передавая ему падд. — Он на почти полтора часа завис возле кают жилого отсека. Засранец сбежал от вас, затаился, размышляя, как поступить, и попытал удачу, сделав ставку на снисходительность федератов.

Судя по солнечной улыбке Башира, от которой мало-помалу смягчался даже Сиско, так и было. Джулиан коротко взглянул на схему станции, изучив короткий след, отмеченный голубым, и возвратил ПАДД майору, ожидая вердикта своему двойнику.

— Что ж, — в конце концов сказал коммандер, прерывая задумчивое молчание, — я не вижу веских оснований для вашего задержания.

— Но сэр! — возмутился Джулиан, делая оборванный шаг вперед. — Он в меня стрелял!

— У меня соскользнул палец, — не моргнув глазом, сообщил двойник. Он даже не взглянул на Джулиана, не отводя взгляд от коммандера. — Я обычный простой гражданский, оружие в руках раньше не держал — так что выстрел был чистой случайностью.

В голове Джулиана тревожно забил звоночек. Слова двойника звучали что-то подозрительно знакомо…

Сиско потер подбородок.

— Доктор, я не думаю, что нам грозит опасность, — наконец сказал он.

Это наконец-то привлекло внимание двойника.

— Доктор? — приподнял бровь он, с интересом уставившись на него.

Джулиан вскинул подбородок.

— Помимо прочего, я начальник медицинской службы, — враждебно отозвался он. Его до странного уязвило его недоверие — или что это было?

Тот только усмехнулся.

— Не хотел тебя задеть, — сказал он примирительно, но Джулиан ни на секунду не купился на это, подозрительно прищурившись. — Впрочем, полагаю, что не зря пальцы хирурга сравнивают с пальцами музыканта…

— Вот как? — встрепенулась заинтригованная Джадзия. — Ты музыкант?

От Джулиана не скрылось то, как ловко двойник перевел тему.

— Простой гитарист, — сказал двойник он застенчиво. — Ничего особенного, но кое-что я могу… и готов показать, если вы снимете с меня это.

Он поднял сомкнутые наручниками руки и скромно опустил глаза.

— Я против, — прямо высказалась Кира, скрестив руки на груди. — Я ему не доверяю.

— Я не думаю, что он опасен, — повторил Сиско, и прежде чем Джулиан открыл рот, он продолжил. — Но, — он сделал паузу, — на всякий случай мистер Башир побудет под наблюдением.

Он повернулся к двойнику.

— Без обид, — произнес он доброжелательно, — но ты палил в нашего дорогого доктора, а второго такого мы не найдем.

Джадзия не сдержала смешок, и двойник тоже улыбнулся — правда, с небольшим опозданием.

— Безопасность превыше всего, — согласился он торжественно, но Джулиан успел заметить, как на крошечный миг у двойника промелькнула кислая гримаса.

Одо без особых церемоний снял с него наручники, оставив на руке следящий браслет. Двойник что-то негромко сказал ему, Одо кивнул в ответ и отшагнул в сторону, когда голос Башира остановил его.

— Приятно видеть знакомое лицо, — негромко сказал он. Джулиан заметил, что его тон впервые был лишен позы и звучал… почти тепло.

Одо обернулся к нему и вопросительно поднял бровь.

— Подожди, что? — вклинился О’Брайен, который только недавно вернулся на мостик с вызова. — А как же мы?

— Не знаю, — чуть пожал плечами Башир. — В конце концов, в моей вселенной Терок Нор никогда не принадлежала Федерации.

* * *

Джулиан пытался сосредоточиться на регрессионной модели, которую ему нужно было построить для своей статьи, однако не мог. Его слишком раздражал легкомысленный мотивчик, который высвистывал двойник, настраивающий струны гитары. После медицинского осмотра, который не дал ровным счетом ничего, тот, кажется, решил довести его до белого каления. Они с Одо периодически награждали Башира взглядами разной степени недовольства, однако тому было хоть бы что. Джулиан был бы рад отвлечься на работу с пациентами, однако трое, кто были записаны к нему на прием сегодня, уже получили свои назначения немногим ранее.

Мотивчик сменил тональность, и Джулиан стиснул зубы. Судя по самодовольному лицу двойника, тот прекрасно знал, как это его бесит.

Атмосфера в его кабинете накалялась. Джулиан отрешенно подумал, что достаточно одной искры, чтобы он вспыхнул… И в этот момент двери кабинета разъехались, являя миру лучезарно улыбающегося Гарака. За ним по пятам, хмурясь, шла Джабара.

— Доктор, я не смогла его остановить, — сердито сказала она.

Подавив желание побиться головой об стол, Джулиан поднялся. Одо тоже встал, сцепив руки за спиной и прожигая кардассианца взглядом.

— Ничего, сестра, — успокаивающе произнес Джулиан. — Я разберусь.

Он благодарно кивнул ей, и она ушла, напоследок кинув очередной любопытный взгляд на двойника. Тот озорно подмигнул ей.

— Вам сюда нельзя, — тут же проскрипел Одо кардассианцу.

Гарак, невинно распахнув глаза, уже открыл рот, чтобы затеять основательный спор, однако Джулиан повернулся к Одо:

— Постойте, Одо. Я хочу послушать, что его сюда привело.

Кардассианец всем своим видом излучал оскорбленное достоинство:

— Разумеется, потревожить вас меня заставила исключительно крайняя необходимость.

— Ну да, ну да, — позабавленно отозвался Джулиан, присев на край стола. Он даже на минутку забыл про своего двойника, увлекшись перепалкой. — Что-то раньше вас было не затащить ко мне в медотсек, а тут прям такое осознанное отношение к здоровью. Как похвально.

Гарак ответил ему возмущенным взглядом.

— Вы со всеми пациентами так обращаетесь, доктор? — чопорно отозвался он. — Я пришел сюда не за тем, чтобы надо мной смеялись.

Джулиан закатил глаза.

— Ну-ка давай узнаем, что тут у вас стряслось, — сказал он, напуская на себя свой самый профессиональный вид.

Кардассианец торжественно продемонстрировал ему мизинец на левой руке, воздев его прямо к его лицу. Джулиан аккуратно обхватил его руку, старательно игнорируя, как приятно она ощущалась в его ладонях, и внимательно осмотрел, чуть повернув руку к свету.

На тыльной стороне мизинца красовался крохотный бугорок. Джулиан осторожно прикоснулся к нему, и Гарак капризно зашипел.

— Возможно, это воспаление, — сообщил Гарак мнительно, и Джулиан фыркнул, выпуская его ладонь.

— Разве что хитрости, — парировал он, не в силах сдержать улыбку — это была всего лишь небольшая мозоль. — Гарак, по-моему, вы просто услышали, что у нас тут завелся очередной двойник и захотели взглянуть на него своими глазами.

— Гарак, это правда? — неласково спросил Одо.

— Не понимаю, о чем вы, — отозвался Гарак, приподняв бровь. Он картинно огляделся и ахнул, увидев в углу притихшего двойника. — Я даже подумать не мог!

— Если вы хотели познакомиться со мной, то я только рад, — очаровательно улыбнулся тот, поднимаясь на ноги. — Я обожаю заводить новых друзей.

Он подошел ближе и остановился в шаге от них.

— Хотя, кажется, не таких уж новых? — продолжил он распевно. — В конце концов, я вас тоже знаю… в некотором роде.

Джулиан моргнул.

— Подожди, — сказал он, хмурясь. — Но ты же говорил, что в твоей Вселенной ты не знаешь никого, кроме Одо?

Двойник смерил его неясным взглядом.

— Да, — размеренно сказал он. — Потому что Терок Нор все еще принадлежит кардассианцам. Гарак в их число входит, если я не ошибаюсь.

— Вот как, — невзначай уронил Гарак, сощурив глаза. — Так что забыл человек на кардассианской станции?

— Наверное, то же, что и кардассианец на федератской, — тем же тоном отозвался двойник, ловко переводя стрелки.

Джулиан молчал, совершенно захваченный тем, как эти двое схлестнулись.

— Надеюсь, что нет, — легко отозвался Гарак. — Если ваше чувство моды осталась таким же, как и у нашего дорогого доктора, то из вас вышел бы очень экстравагантный портной.

Это заставило Башира удивленно моргнуть.

— Портной? — с любопытством переспросил он, не обидевшись на его ремарку. — Нет, я всего лишь простой музыкант.

— Никогда не подумал бы, — отозвался Гарак задумчиво. — Моя раса раньше не слишком-то интересуется человеческой музыкой.

— А зря. Наши расы гораздо совместимее, чем вы думаете, — многозначительно протянул он. Гарак медленно моргнул, но двойник уже продолжал: — Кварк оценил не сразу, однако мы с ним нашли общий язык. Вы удивитесь, насколько живая музыка повышает престиж заведения.

В его голосе звучало что-то похожее на профессиональную гордость, однако Джулиан зацепился за другое.

— Господи, Кварк в качестве работодателя? — переспросил он с отвращением. — Как ты это терпишь?

— Ну, — безрадостно усмехнулся Джулиан, — это все равно лучше, чем Дукат. Гарак в моей Вселенной с этим даже не спорит.

Гарак выразительно поморщился, и даже Одо издал многозначительный хмык.

— Один-ноль в пользу этой Вселенной, — провозгласил Гарак торжественно.

— А то, что в этом мире вы — мужчина, это плюс или минус? — тонко улыбнувшись, спросил двойник. Он явно намекал на то, что…

Джулиан оторопел. Гарак в том мире — _женщина?!_ Или этот странный, совершенно непохожий на него двойник всего лишь издевался над ними?

— Ну, если непосредственный начальник Гарака из вашей Вселенной — Дукат, то, пожалуй, она бы мне позавидовала, — спокойно ответил Гарак, однако он, кажется, тоже не до конца поверил Баширу.

— Верно подмечено, — кивнул Башир серьезно. — Однако даже Дукат не настолько глуп, чтобы всерьез досаждать единственному на станции доктору.

Нет, он точно издевался. Джулиан возмутился:

— Мне кажется, вы просто водите нас за нос.

Башир посмеивался, явно наслаждаясь происходящим.

— С какой стати? Я думал, мы просто цивилизованно беседуем. Делимся, так сказать, своим уникальным опытом…

— Под присмотром констебля, — неприязненно отозвался Джулиан. Гарак взглянул на него с любопытством, явно интересуясь, как так вышло. Если он и слышал про то, что двойник устроил переполох, он не мог знать, что именно он сделал.

— Который считает, что светские беседы пора заканчивать, — Одо выступил вперед, всем своим видом излучая авторитет. — Мистер Гарак, я думаю, что вам пора возвращаться к работе и не отвлекать нашего доктора.

Гарак оценил его настрой и спорить не стал, уступчиво склонив голову.

— Что ж, если мой дорогой доктор считает, что со мной все в порядке, то, пожалуй, я вернусь в магазин, — сообщил он.

— Я бы с радостью посетил его, — тут же отозвался двойник. — Доктор Гарак мне не простит, если я хоть одним глазом не оценю его ассортимент.

— Нет, — отрезал Одо. — Я вам обоим не доверяю и не хочу, чтобы вы тут спелись.

— И что мы, по-вашему, сделаем? Захватим Федерацию при помощи пяти струн и наперстка? — делано удивился Гарак, и Башир прыснул.

Самое что ужасное, Джулиан начал подозревать, что вдвоем они бы справились с этим на раз-два.

Он ухватил Гарака под локоть и потащил его к выходу из кабинета. Он оглянулся через плечо:

— Одо, делайте, что считаете нужным, а я пока обработаю на всякий случай Гараку его мозоль.

Гарак послушно дал отбуксировать себя к биокровати, но когда Джулиан взялся за регенератор, он бережно коснулся его руки:

— Доктор, я бы не советовал вам доверять этому человеку.

Джулиан замер.

— Я и не доверяю, — негромко ответил он, старательно игнорируя, как потеплело у него в груди. _Гарак заботился о нем_. — Вы бы видели нашу первую встречу. Он чуть меня не пристрелил.

Кардассианец заметно помрачнел:

— И ему сошло это с рук? Я не ожидал такой снисходительности от коммандера.

— Ну, — уступил Джулиан, залечивая мозоль, — я не думаю, что он хотел меня убить. Но он мне не нравится.

— Я пригляжу за ним, — кивнул Гарак. Его глаза задумчиво смотрели на Джулиана — так, как будто он пытался рассмотреть в нем кого-то другого, и Джулиану не нравилось это чувство. Он хотел, чтобы Гарак смотрел только на него. — В нем есть… что-то, что я не могу разгадать. Но я узнаю, что это. Поверьте мне.

И Джулиан — несмотря на то, что он не должен был, что все инстинкты кричали ему обратное — он все равно ему верил.

* * *

Одо в концов концов увел Башира к себе. Не сказать, чтобы двойник был слишком этому рад, однако он разрешил по пути туда заглянуть на несколько минут к Гараку. Джулиан решил попытаться нагнать свой рабочий график и до конца смены ожесточенно сражался с обработкой результатов, однако его мысли нет-нет, но возвращались к кардассианцу. Не то что бы это было редкостью, но — они согласились поужинать вместе, чтобы обсудить, что он сумеет узнать про этого странного двойника. И что-что, а их совместные ужины можно было перечитать по пальцам.

В реплимате он заметил Гарака не сразу — тот сидел поодаль, уткнувшись в падд. Когда Джулиан скользнул за столик, он вскинулся.

— Доктор! Я ждал вас позже, — он вопросительно приподнял гребень.

— Все равно не мог толком сосредоточиться, — пожал плечами Джулиан. — Рад, что мой двойник ничего с вами не сделал, — полушутливо-полувопросительно произнес он, пытаясь не слишком выдать своего нетерпения. Он точно должен был что-то узнать.

Гарак тяжело вздохнул.

— Боюсь, я бы не стал исключать этот сценарий в будущем.

— Все так плохо? — спросил Джулиан озабоченно.

Тот махнул рукой.

— Не настолько, чтобы отказываться от ужина.

Они ненадолго прервали разговор, чтобы взять еду — Гарак решил поэкспериментировать с бетазедской кухней, а Джулиан остановил выбор на мексиканской.

Естественно, Гарак не смог удержаться от своих привычных штучек.

— Я почти уверен, что в той Вселенной Джулиан Башир — шпион, — заявил он со своей обычной невозмутимостью, разделывая стейк, и от неожиданности Джулиан поперхнулся. Тот обрушил на него эту бомбу как раз в тот миг, когда он сделал глоток.

— Вы уверены? — просипел он через полминуты, когда дождался покаянного взгляда.

— Вполне. Эти… движения. Взгляды. Замашки. Называйте как хотите. Впрочем, — Гарак недовольно поджал губы. — Полагаю, вы будете счастливы узнать, что он пользуется вашими излюбленными методами. Рады встретиться с воплощенной фантазией?

— Вы о чем? О каких методах вы говорите? — не понял Джулиан.

— Этих пошлых шпионских техниках соблазнения, разумеется. По пути в магазин мы встретили энсин Клейтон. При виде вас — по крайней мере, она думала, что вас — она зарделась до самых корней волос. Меня всегда интриговала эта ваша любопытная особенность…

Джулиан едва услышал его последние слова. Он напряженно думал.

— Но почему… Энсин Клейтон и я никогда ничего… Впрочем — а как он отреагировал?

Гарак задумчиво заглянул к себе в тарелку.

— Мне показалось, он был не рад её видеть. Особенно в сопровождении нас с констеблем.

— Они поговорили?

— Обменялись кивками. По-моему, она так и не поняла, что это не вы.

— Дайте-ка мне ваш падд, — велел Джулиан.

После секундного колебания Гарак протянул ему падд и с любопытством смотрел, как Джулиан порхает над ним, открывая одну из баз станции. Технически, Джулиану нельзя было делать это с падда гражданского, но…

— Я так и думал. Каюта, где он прятался утром, принадлежала ей, — мрачно сказал Джулиан минуту спустя, откладывая падд. — Он провел у нее чуть больше часа после того, как сбежал от меня. Майор Кира утром показала мне его ионный след, который отследили Джадзия с Майлзом…

— Что и требовалось доказать. Как прозаично, — прокомментировал Гарак едко.

Джулиан устало потер глаза.

— Это был даже не я, — буркнул он, хотя ему все равно было иррационально стыдно. — Где он сейчас?

— Не знаю, — безразлично отозвался Гарак. Он проявлял невиданный интерес к своему обеду, пристально рассматривая каждый кусочек, будто проверяя, достоин ли он внимания. Джулиан подозревал, что прямо сейчас он сам инспекцию бы не прошел. — Подозреваю, всё ещё в компании констебля.

Джулиан посмотрел на часы, прикидывая, сколько времени у него было. Вчерашний двойник материализовался утром и исчез где-то в середине ночи, подобно Золушке. Вероятно, можно было ожидать, что сегодняшний гость будет придерживаться этого же графика.

Он на миг отвлекся, увидев вдалеке фигуру — Джадзия оглядывалась, явно пытаясь кого-то найти. Заметив его, она встрепенулась и стремительным шагом направилась к ним. Пока она шла, Джулиан в два укуса прикончил тако под недовольным взглядом Гарака.

— Джулиан! — воскликнула Джадзия. Она приветливо кивнула Гараку. — Почему ты не со всеми?

— Со всеми — это где? — уточнил Джулиан. — Я только недавно ушел со смены.

Джадзия нетерпеливо покачивалась с пятки на носок.

— У Кварка, конечно! Твой двойник умудрился договориться с ним и теперь играет для посетителей. Мы все, признаться, впечатлены.

— Ну кто бы сомневался, — пробормотал он, чувствуя, как грудь сдавило от острой… ревности? Зависти? Боли?

Он почувствовал, как Гарак шевельнулся, и, встретившись с ним глазами, увидел, что тот мягко улыбался ему. Знакомая, застарелая тоска отступила, уступив место чему-то иному, чему-то, чему он и сам не знал названия.

Он сделал вдох и обернулся к Джадзии:

— Знаешь, кажется, я был бы не против послушать его, — Она просияла, и Джулиан тоже улыбнулся. — Гарак, вы с нами?

Потому что если нет… Но ему не пришлось додумывать эту мысль, потому что тот аккуратно промокнул рот и встал.

— Я в полном вашем распоряжении.

Стоило им переступить порог бара, как Джулиан почувствовал, как сильно изменилась атмосфера. В полумраке сияло ослепительное пятно света, и люди невольно тянулись к нему, словно мотыльки. Склонившаяся над гитарой фигура была в центре внимания, но лицо было как будто не в фокусе, будто камера никак не совсем могла распознать лицо. Потому что центром внимания было не оно: по бару плыла музыка — негромкая, но ясная и упругая, как порыв ветра. Всего лишь голос и перелив струн, ничего особенного, никакой магии, — но было в этом что-то… Джулиан застыл, пытаясь раскусить, в чем загвоздка — ведь (не)-его голос не отличался особым тембром или мастерством: двойник пел спокойно и как будто бы даже аккуратно, словно зная свои пределы. Но его слушали. Его _слышали_.

Наверное, Гарак заметил, как он замер, и склонился к его уху:

— Такое бывает, когда кому-то есть, о чем рассказать.

У Джулиана перехватило дыхание — и от горячего дыхания, опалившего шею, и от самих слов.

— Но… Почему его слышат, а меня — нет? — вырвалось у него против воли, и он почувствовал, как от стыда запылало лицо.

Гарак отодвинулся и заглянул ему в глаза. Покачал головой.

— Но дело совсем не в этом, мой дорогой доктор. Всё дело в том, что для него это — единственный способ сказать о чем-то важном, о чем-то… своем, — после долгого молчания он добавил, почти неохотно: — Я… знаю это чувство.

Джулиан уставился на него во все глаза, но тут их прервал взрыв аплодисментов после окончания песни. Джадзия успела раствориться в толпе, и, за неимением лучшего, они с Гараком сделали заказ. Судя по тому, как бурлил бар, двойник был прав — заказы так и сыпались, к вящей радости Кварка.

Это был странный вечер — они с Гараком, не сговариваясь, устроились у дальней стены, слушая музыку в странном, общем молчании. Джулиан почти не удивился тому, как это было легко. Наверное, Гарак понял, как важно ему было прислушаться к себе и не мешал ему, а, может, он и сам пытался расслышать что-то своё.

Двойник играл разное — старые, полузабытые лирические баллады и новые хиты, которым хотелось подпевать, и между песен легко болтал, рассказывая о песнях и спрашивая, что они хотят услышать. За пару часов до полуночи концерт окончился, и, после нескольких выходов на бис, двойник растворился в толпе. Когда его силуэт с гитарой за спиной возник минут пятнадцать спустя, он даже не удивился. Что его удивило, так это, каким усталым он казался.

— Найдется тихое местечко? — спросил он, кривя уголок рта. — Не хочу опять под надзор к Одо.

Гарак перевел взгляд с одного на другого.

— Думаю, на этом я вас оставлю, — сказал он наконец, дождавшись от Джулиана кивка. — Доброго вечера.

Джулиан целую секунду провожал его взглядом, затем вздохнул, повернувшись к двойнику:

— Я отведу тебя в свою каюту, если пообещаешь не стрелять в меня.

— Да я в таком состоянии даже фазер поднять не смогу.

Они оба знали, что это было не так, однако никто не произнес не звука. Через секунду молчаливой борьбы Джулиан развернулся и направился к выходу, чувствуя, как тот следует за ним.

Это было странно — идти по вечерним коридорам, чувствуя, как за тобой идет твоя тень — такая непохожая, и все же _твоя_.

В каюте двойник пристроил гитару у ближайшего шкафа и со вкусом рухнул на диван лицом вниз, обессиленно застонав. Бросая на него настороженные взгляды, Джулиан реплицировал себе стакан воды, чувствуя, как сказывается выпитый им алкоголь. Он не хотел на утро страдать обезвоживанием.

Двойник чуть повернул голову в его сторону.

— Ты ведь такой же, как я, — вдруг сказал он ясным голосом, несмотря на прорезавшуюся после пения хрипотцу.

Он не ожидал, что двойник первым прервет молчание, и вздрогнул.

— Ты о чем? — напряженно спросил он.

— Ты знаешь, о чем я. О том, что с нами сделали.

Он помедлил, не зная, стоит ли подтверждать его догадку. Двойник сел, глядя на него. Устало провел ладонью по лицу.

— Твое молчание — сам по себе ответ, знаешь ли. И я спрашиваю не для того, чтобы усложнить тебе жизнь. Я просто хочу _понять_.

В его голосе прозвучало нечто новое — незнакомое — и Джулиан не мог пройти мимо этого.

— Понять что? — спросил он напряженно.

— Как ты смог заполучить такую _нормальную_ жизнь.

Двойник смотрел на него пристально, и в его взгляде горело непонимание — такое искреннее, что ему стало смешно от того, насколько оно отражало собственное.

— Нормальную?.. — переспросил Джулиан. Он отставил стакан и приземлился на диван рядом. — Ну, для этого мне всего лишь пришлось всю жизнь играть роль кого-то другого.

— Кого-то нормального, — кивнул тот, понимая. Прикрыл глаза. — Что ж, так ты шпион не меньше, чем я. Похвально.

Джулиан чуть вздрогнул от того, что тот так легко сознался в этом. Но тот, видимо, тоже не видел смысла врать.

— Если бы я мог сказать то же самое, — горько произнес Джулиан. — Я просто трус. И живу всю жизнь так же, в страхе.

Двойник повернул голову в его сторону. Задумчиво прищурился.

— Ты говоришь так, как будто это плохо, — наконец произнес он после секундной борьбы. Ему явно непросто было это признать. — Я никогда не думал, что это мне доступно. Нормальная работа. Нормальные отношения. Нормальная _жизнь_. Секция позаботилась о том, чтобы у меня даже мысли такой не возникло. Когда я узнал, что ты врач, я подумал, что это большая вселенская шутка.

— Но ты ведь тоже спасаешь жизни, — возразил он неуверенно — и тут же отступил, увидев странную усмешку. — По-своему.

— Иногда — да, — медленно произнес двойник.

И окончание фразы тяжело повисло между ними, невысказанное, но понятное и без слов.

— Но, — продолжил он, когда молчать было уже невмоготу, — я все равно рад, что попал сюда.

— Почему? — с любопытством спросил Джулиан.

Под конец дня, после всех услышанных им слов и песен, он и сам с удивлением понял, что какая бы сила не сталкивала его со своими отражениями, он был благодарен ей.

— Кое-что видишь в новом свете, — туманно выразился двойник. — Особенно когда смотришь со стороны.

И его лицо впервые озарилось искренней улыбкой. Джулиан не знал точно, что он понял — что-то свое, что-то драгоценное — но не смог удержаться от ответной улыбки.

Двойник прикрыл глаза, устраиваясь на диване поудобнее, явно собираясь задремать. Джулиан встал, чтобы отправиться в свою спальню, но на полпути его остановил голос:

— Кстати, как будет время, свяжись с офицером Клейтон. Я пообещал, что скажу ей, когда у тебя будет окно в расписании.

— Что, прости? — тупо переспросил Джулиан.

— Я сегодня утром столкнулся с ней, когда удирал от тебя. Она шла со смены, увидела меня и внезапно разрыдалась, пришлось зайти к ней и успокаивать. Бедняжка сделала неудачный автозагар и теперь стесняется прийти в медотсек за помощью, так что молчит и героически штукатурит лицо перед сменой макияжем.

— Но… почему?! — потрясенно выдохнул Джулиан, не зная, смеяться или плакать.

— Не знаю, — раздался позабавленный голос. — Видимо, гордость не позволяет — научный офицер не справился с такой ерундой!

Тут Джулиан всё-таки расхохотался — и от абсурдности ситуации, и от неожиданного облегчения. _Информация из неожиданного источника,_ решили они с Кирой — кто бы мог подумать, насколько!

— Она подвернулась тебе очень кстати, — сказал он, отсмеявшись.

— Это точно, — подтвердил двойник. — Мы с ней разболтались после того, как она облегчила душу, и она здорово помогла мне. Благодаря ей я понял, что ты утром не врал мне.

— А Гарак думал, что ты с ней спал, — веселясь, сказал Джулиан. — Всем своим видом показывал, как он в нас разочарован.

— Не сомневаюсь, — судя по голосу, Башир тоже улыбался. — Должны же быть во Вселенной константы.

Джулиан помедлил. Осталось кое-что, что он отчаянно хотел узнать…

— Гарак в твоем мире… Какая она?

Молчание было таким долгим, что он уже не надеялся услышать ответ, так что когда двойник заговорил, ответ догнал его в спину.

— Из-за неё мне хочется быть похожим на тебя, — сказал он хрипло, и Джулиан застыл от оголенной, мучительной искренности, звучащей в собственном голосе.

Он не знал, был ли он способен на такую же.

Джулиан погасил свет и на миг замер, вбирая в себя это мгновение — одна тяжелая, тягучая темнота, разделенная на двоих.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P. S. Я хэдканоню песенный голос Башира на голос Эда Ширана в What Do I Know. Хотя, конечно, такой текст мог бы спеть только Джулиан-федерат. :D


	4. Глава 3. Перспектива

На следующее утро Джулиан проснулся в одиночестве.

Отключив будильник, минуты две он лежал, прислушиваясь к тишине, затем встал и прошел в комнату. Диван был пуст — двойник последовал примеру своего предшественника и посреди ночи исчез. Джулиан зачем-то поискал вокруг прощальную записку и, ничего не найдя, не смог понять, рад он этому или разочарован.

Сегодня на 1100 у него была назначена непростая операция, так что Джулиан, не мешкая, отправился в душ. После душа он принялся за завтрак, задумчиво расхаживая по комнате с чашкой рактаджино в одной руке и с открытым на падде справочником в другой. На середине третьей ходки он услышал, как в дверь позвонил ранний посетитель.

Он чуть нахмурился. Неужели какая-то срочность? Почему его не вызвали по бейджу?

— Компьютер, открыть дверь, — приказал он, откладывая падд.

Двери разъехались, и в комнату вошел Гарак. Приятной улыбке кардассианца предшествовал быстрый осмотр комнаты, и Джулиан спрятал улыбку за краем чашки. Кое-кто был неисправим.

— Доброе утро, доктор, — сказал Гарак с секундной задержкой. Улыбка наконец-то достигла и его глаз, и у Джулиана что-то сладко ёкнуло в груди. — Рад видеть, что вы в порядке.

На этот раз Джулиан не стал скрывать ответную улыбку.

— Вы настолько беспокоились за меня, что пришли убедиться в этом лично? — сказал он, веселясь.

Гарак не без лукавства поднял гребень.

— А кто сказал, что за вас? Никто не отменял профессиональную солидарность, — легко ответил он, и Джулиан засмеялся.

— Вы знаете, я тоже за вас беспокоюсь, — сказал он, напустив на себя серьезный вид. — Последние дни были таким испытанием для вашей личности. — Когда Гарак вопросительно поднял гребень, он продолжил, чувствуя, как подрагивают губы от сдерживаемого веселья. — В одной Вселенной вы были человеком, в другой — не только женщиной, но и доктором…

Он сделал внушительную паузу. Гарак фыркнул.

— К счастью, доктор, я достаточно уверен в своей мужественности и идентичности, чтобы стойко перенести этот удар.

Какой-то миг они просто стояли, улыбаясь друг другу. Затем Гарак тихо кашлянул, явно не решаясь что-то сказать, и Джулиан вскинулся, смутно тревожась, что его слова необратимо всё изменят.

В дверь позвонили вновь.

Гарак замер, и его осанка неуловимо изменилась. Секунду Джулиан смотрел на него, любуясь этой напряженной готовностью, затем опомнился.

— Войдите, — позвал он, невольно шагнув к Гараку ближе.

Но когда двери открылись, он шумно выдохнул, с облегчением глядя на вошедших.

— Доброе утро, — жизнерадостно позвала Джадзия, делая шаг за порог.

Увидев, что Джулиан стоит у Гарака за плечом, она остановилась и выразительно выгнула бровь, но эффект слегка смазался тем, что шагнувший вслед за ней Майлз врезался в неё и немедленно разворчался по этому поводу. Но Джулиан всё равно смущенно отступил в сторону, старательно не встречаясь с кардассианцем взглядом.

— Чем обязан? — беспомощно спросил он, не зная, за что хвататься. Если они пришли к нему по работе, скорее всего, их слова не должны достичь ушей Гарака, однако тот явно никуда не торопился, увлеченно разглядывая обстановку.

Джадзия, сложив руки за спиной, повернулась к Джулиану.

— У нас кое-какие подвижки с ионной активностью, о которой мы говорили раньше, — судя по всему, она не считала, что при Гараке следует хранить в тайне эту информацию. — Мы предполагаем, что она не носит хаотический характер.

— Более того, — вклинился Майлз, — у неё есть источник, и мы думаем, что он находится где-то здесь.

— Вот как? — впечатленно спросил Джулиан. — И вы хотите его найти?

— Если ты не возражаешь, — кивнула Джадзия, доставая трикодер.

— Пожалуйста, — согласился он и встал плечом к плечу с Гараком.

Они вместе с интересом наблюдали, как офицеры рыскали по его комнате. Через несколько минут безуспешного обследования комнаты Майлз, дождавшись разрешения Джулиана, отправился в спальню.

— Доктор, вы не боитесь, что он обнаружит там что-нибудь не то? — чуть насмешливо спросил Гарак, склонившись к нему.

Там, где шеи Джулиана коснулось его дыхание, кожа вспыхнула, так что ему пришлось постараться, чтобы сохранить невозмутимый вид.

— А вы? — спросил он кардассианца и с удовлетворением увидел, что на секунду вопрос поставил его в тупик.

Гарак повернулся к нему всем телом и явно собрался разразиться тирадой, но тут из спальни раздался победный возглас.

— Что там? — позвала Джадзия, выпрямляясь и отряхивая колени: последние полминуты она шарила под диваном.

Майлз появился на пороге и высоко вскинул руку, демонстрируя что-то маленькое, зажатое между двух пальцев.

— Нашел! Закатилась под кровать.

Они все сгрудились вокруг него, чтобы рассмотреть находку. Несколько секунд Джулиан никак не мог понять, на что они смотрят, пока предмет не поймал отблеск света. Прежде чем он успел осознать, Джадзия заговорила:

— Это… похоже на жемчужину?

— Так и есть, — яростно закивал он. — Это подарок эринийцев. Я думал, что потерял её.

Майлз чуть повернулся, чтобы он смог увидеть показания трикодера.

— Ничего не знаю насчет этих инопланетников, но сигнал точно идет от неё. Посмотри.

Джулиан забрал у него трикодер, и некоторое время они с Джадзией пристально изучали цепочки данных.

— Если всё это происходит из-за неё, то почему первый двойник переместился в нашу Вселенную не в моей каюте, где лежала она, а в медотсеке? — недоуменно спросил Джулиан.

Джадзия не ответила, углубившись в показания, но Гарак чуть шевельнулся сбоку от него.

— Вероятно, перемещение каким-то образом завязано на вас, — предположил он. — Жемчужина всего лишь источник энергии.

Майлз взглянул на него без восторга, но, похоже, признал гипотезу возможной.

— Нам нужно это выяснить, — заявил он упрямо, и Гарак уступчиво склонил голову.

— Джулиан, ты не против, если мы заберем её в лабораторию? — на всякий случай уточнила Джадзия. — Если перемещение произойдёт ещё раз, мы хотели бы зарегистрировать происходящее во всех подробностях.

— Пожалуйста, — махнул рукой Джулиан. Затем спохватился, увидев на трикодере время. — Но сам я, боюсь, не смогу пойти с вами, у меня скоро операция.

— Думаю, мы пока справимся без тебя, — Джадзия была уже захвачена загадкой, поэтому легко отпустила его. — Но как освободишься, свяжись с нами, ладно?

Джулиан с готовностью согласился, и это стало сигналом расходиться. Майлз и Джадзия попрощались и ушли, уже на ходу строя догадки о природе ионной активности.

Гарак немного помедлил перед уходом. Они обменялись несколькими словами, но разговор не клеился, и когда дверь за кардассианцем закрылась, Джулиан остался один, чувствуя странную неуверенность, сжимающую грудь.

* * *

Всё время до операции Джулиан проболтался в медотсеке, раздражая медсестер, но не в силах заняться чем-то продуктивным. Его мысли скакали, попеременно возвращаясь то к жемчужине, то к разговорам с двойниками, то к Гараку. Ко времени операции он был взвинчен до предела, но он знал, что его способности позволят ему справиться, так что не стал ничего отменять.

Ему предстояла тонкая операция на кишечнике — она была непростой сама по себе, и то что он никогда раньше не проводил её на телларите, вдвойне усложняло задачу. Он только приступил к ней, но всё уже пошло не так. Медсёстры едва успевали выполнять его инструкции, и в какой-то момент давление пациента начало падать. Вместе с медсестрами они стабилизировали его состояние, но когда кризис спал и нужно было продолжать операцию дальше, он на миг впал в ступор, невидящим взглядом уставившись на свои руки и пытаясь вспомнить всё, что он знал о телларитской анатомии.

Внезапно он почувствовал за спиной движение.

— На твоем месте я бы вернулся чуть назад, — мягко произнес чей-то голос.

Джулиан на автомате последовал инструкции, и это тут же запустило в голове цепочку действий, которые он отрабатывал перед операцией. Дальше всё шло как по маслу, однако человек за его спиной изредка направлял его, указывая, куда нужно было обратить особое внимание.

Когда Джулиан закончил, он, отдав указание медсестрам зашивать пациента, с наслаждением стащил перчатки, сбрасывая их в утилизатор.

— Отличная работа, доктор Башир, — одобрительно произнес голос за спиной.

Джулиан глубоко вздохнул и медленно обернулся, почти наверняка зная, кого он увидит.

И, конечно, не ошибся.

— Благодарю, доктор Башир, — с ноткой обреченности произнес он.

Стоящий перед ним двойник просиял.

* * *

— Прелестно, — провозгласил двойник, делая глоток. Он изящно устроился в кресле Джулиана, непринужденно закинув ногу на ногу, и вовсю наслаждался ситуацией. Рассказ Джулиана привел его в полный восторг. — Лучший отпуск за десять лет.

— Очень рад, что тебя это забавляет, — пробурчал он в ответ, потирая виски. Джулиан уже предчувствовал, как к новому двойнику отнесётся команда, и от этого у него начиналась мигрень.

По-хорошему, они оба уже давно должны были отправиться на мостик, но Джулиану жизненно требовалась пауза, так что они оба заскочили в его кабинет выпить по чашке рактаджино и слегка переварить ситуацию.

Новый двойник воспринял его объяснение гораздо спокойнее, чем двое его предшественников, но он и сам не был похож ни на кого из них. Джулиан то и дело возвращался взглядом к его лицу, не в силах оторваться от того, что он видел.

Сидящий напротив него человек был из тех, кого женщины с придыханием называют «соль с перцем»: на вид ему было лет сорок пять, и в тёмных волосах и аккуратной бороде уже показалась седина. Сильнее всего Джулиана озадачило то, что возраст был ему удивительно к лицу, и он не мог поверить в то, как сильно ему нравится тот образ, что ещё недавно так пугал его.

Двойник рассматривал его с не меньшим вниманием, и в уголках его глаз собрались смешливые морщинки.

— Как давно ты на Глубоком Космосе? — спросил он с любопытством. Джулиан ответил, и он озадаченно нахмурился. — Странно. Столько же, сколько и я.

Они сравнили даты, и оказалось, что в его временном периоде был тот же год и число. Это было что-то новенькое, и Джулиан мысленно чертыхнулся, поняв, что он не спросил дату у вчерашнего двойника. Возможно, это смогло бы что-то прояснить.

— Я думаю, что нам следует доложить на мостик, — в конце концов вздохнул он. Джулиан знал, что с ним ещё не связались только потому что он предупредил о предстоящей операции.

Его двойник задумчиво кивнул.

Когда через несколько минут они шагнули на мостик, там уже царило оживление, которое стихло при виде них. Кто-то тихо присвистнул.

— Рад всех видеть, — грациозно склонил голову двойник, и Джулиан едва удержался от раздраженного вздоха. Сделай такое он сам, это смотрелось бы просто смешно, но у двойника это получалось возмутительно органично. Это до странного напомнило ему о Гараке, и от этой мысли он даже остановился, пропуская его вперед.

Когда он догнал его, тот уже был на середине оживленного разговора с Сиско, который смотрел на него со всё возрастающим изумлением. Джулиан прислушался.

— …И вместе перевелись на Глубокий космос, — с улыбкой закончил двойник. Коммандер медленно покачал головой, и тот слегка сник. — Ну, в моей Вселенной. Здесь, видимо, всё было не так.

— Подожди, что? — вклинился Джулиан, и двойник чуть повернулся к нему.

— В моей Вселенной мы с Беном — лучшие друзья с самой Академии, — объяснил он легко, затем с улыбкой перевел взгляд на Джадзию. — И, конечно, мы никуда без Дакс.

Глаза Джадзии возбужденно заблестели.

— Надеюсь, мы сможем услышать больше о твоей жизни, — произнесла она искренне. — Два прошлых двойника вообще не были знакомы ни с кем из нас, кроме Гарака. И я почему-то с трудом могу представить вместе Курзона и тебя.

Двойник выразительно поднял бровь.

— Ну, Гарак — это отличный улов, — признал он, и Джадзия прыснула. — Но надо признать, что ты точно уловила ситуацию — Курзон тоже не мог представить нас вместе.

Джулиан жарко покраснел, мгновенно поняв, о чем речь, но прошло несколько секунд, прежде чем остальные переварили подтекст. У Сиско слегка отпала челюсть.

— Так ты…

— Я бегал за Курзоном пять лет, — чуть ухмыльнувшись, признал двойник. — Курзон бегал от меня, а ты бегал от одного к другому, разрываясь между двумя друзьями. Понятия не имею, как мы все не поубивали друг друга в процессе.

Кира издала нечленораздельный звук, и Майлз согласно сморщил нос:

— Слишком много информации.

Двойник шутливо погрозил ему пальцем:

— В моей Вселенной тебе двадцать три, и ты со своей подружкой ничем не лучше, поверь, — тот только раздраженно фыркнул.

— Это всё, конечно, интересно, — наконец заговорил Джулиан, у которого уже основательно гудела голова, — но вы узнали что-то о жемчужине? Причина всё-таки в ней?

Джадзия тут же посерьезнела, оборачиваясь к нему.

— Да, — твердо ответила она. — Мы зафиксировали момент активации и совершенно однозначно можем сказать, что причина в ней. Другой вопрос, что мы понятия не имеем, почему это происходит и как остановить процесс.

— Уничтожение жемчужины скорее всего высвободит огромную энергию, — кисло подтвердила Кира, — и нет полной уверенности в том, что это остановит процесс.

Джулиан сосредоточенно кивнул. Он и сам предполагал нечто в подобном духе.

— Это всё подводит нас к тому, что нужно больше информации, — взял слово Сиско. Он выпрямился, глядя прямо на Джулиана. — Доктор, если вы говорите, что жемчужину вам подарили эринийцы, я полагаю, что настало время связаться с ними и прояснить ситуацию.

Он неуютно переступил с ноги на ногу, чувствуя на себе пристальное внимание всей команды.

— Вы не против, если я сделаю это сам по частному каналу? — спросил он неловко. Ему так много всего хотелось уточнить про то, как и зачем эринийцы всё это затеяли, что он не желал, чтобы разговор слушал весь мостик.

Сиско какое-то время смотрел на него, затем слегка смягчился.

— Хорошо. Но вам придётся доложить мне.

— Непременно, сэр, — кивнул он и повернулся к Джадзии. — Я могу забрать жемчужину?

Та немного помедлила, но затем неуверенно кивнула.

— Она снова неактивна и испускает совсем слабое ионное излучение. Не думаю, что она нам сейчас нужна, так что я принесу её из лаборатории.

Она отозвала в сторону Сиско, чтобы что-то уточнить, и двойник повернулся к нему.

— Я могу присутствовать при разговоре?

Какое-то время Джулиан колебался. С одной стороны, разговор мог получиться довольно личным, с другой… честно говоря, возможно, взгляд со стороны ему бы не помешал. Кроме того, эта ситуация касалась двойника ещё сильнее, чем его — в конце концов, именно его забросило в другое измерение.

— Да, конечно, — кивнул он, наконец очнувшись от задумчивости. — В моём кабинете?

И двойник обходительно пропустил его вперёд.

Под дороге они спохватились, что уже время обеда давно прошло, так что они предупредили мостик о заминке и заглянули в Реплимат. За едой они негромко обсуждали свою службу в Звездном флоте. Стаж двойника был вдвое больше, чем у него, и он оживленно рассказывал о местах, где ему довелось служить. Он тоже тяготел к передовой медицине, только в отличие от Джулиана, он действительно успел поработать и в лагерях беженцев, и в гуще боевых действий… Уже после обеда, дойдя наконец до кабинета, Джулиан не смог заставить себя закончить разговор, настолько захватывающе двойник рассказывал.

В конце концов тот замолчал.

— Ты оттягиваешь разговор, — проницательно заметил он. Двойник стащил со стола жемчужину, которую через медсестру передала им Джадзия, и принялся играться с ней.

Джулиан рассеянно смотрел, как мелькает жемчужина в его ловких пальцах. В конце концов он вздохнул.

— Считай, что я собираюсь с духом. Вдруг она скажет, что эти перемещения никогда не кончатся, или что в конце концов меня самого навсегда забросит в другое измерение? — хмуро спросил он. Он уже не раз задумывался об этом.

Двойник в последний раз подкинул жемчужину и поймал её, сжав в кулаке.

— Давай просто покончим с этим.

Джулиан сделал глубокий вздох и упал в кресло, открывая на консоли канал связи и настраивая его. Двойник аккуратно присел на подлокотник, наблюдая за его работой.

Им потребовалось почти двадцать минут, чтобы выйти на прямую связь с Ри-э-ни-ра-ни, но зато она сразу же приняла вызов.

Её взгляд был рассеян, однако когда она поняла, кто перед ней, она оживилась.

— Доктор Башир! Я не думала, что вы свяжетесь с нами так скоро.

— Полагаю, вы догадываетесь, по какому поводу я вас вызвал, — почти перебил её Джулиан. Ему не терпелось перейти к сути разговора, и когда он раскрыл ладонь, двойник услужливо уронил в неё жемчужину. Ри-э-ни-ра-ни проследила взглядом путь своего подарка, затем впилась взглядом в лицо Джулиана.

— Жемчужина Сэтры проснулась? — требовательно спросила она, придвигаясь ближе к экрану. — Уже?

— А не должна была? — опасливо уточнил Джулиан. Его крайне нервировала мысль о том, что происходящее было ненормальным.

Эринийка издала горловое курлыканье.

— Иногда они спят годами и десятилетиями, — признала она. — Однако у нас известен случай, когда она проснулась сразу же, как оказалась в руках у своего владельца.

Это слегка успокоило его, однако сбоку от него двойник шевельнулся, скрестив руки на груди.

— В чем механизм её действия? — спросил он напряженно. — Зачем меня забросило в эту Вселенную?

Ри-э-ни-ра-ни внимательно посмотрела на него, затем перевела взгляд на Джулиана.

— Кто ваш друг? — нахмурившись, спросила она, и Джулиан с опозданием понял, что она не узнала в этом мужчине его двойника. У эринийцев вообще не росли волосы на теле, так что борода наверняка поставила её в тупик.

Он кратко обрисовал Ри-э-ни-ра-ни ситуацию. Она слушала его очень внимательно, задумчиво шевеля губами.

— Как удивительно, — в конце концов изрекла она. — Я никогда не могла и подумать о таком.

— Вы можете объяснить, чего нам ждать? — раздраженно спросил Джулиан, пытаясь добиться однозначного ответа. — Когда она остановится? Чем это закончится? Хоть что-то?

— Она никогда не навредит вам, — наконец-то снизошла до объяснения эринийка. — Жемчужина всегда дарит жизнь в ответ на жизнь. Таков её баланс, её предназначение.

— Это не сильно проясняет ситуацию, — озвучил двойник то, что собирался сказать сам Джулиан.

Ри-э-ни-ра-ни, уяснив, что им нужно больше конкретики, рассказала им про предыдущие жемчужины Сэтры. По её словам, черная жемчужина обратила вспять временной парадокс, из-за которого в квадранте разразилась масштабная война. А зеленая, одна из последних, зажгла потухающую звезду, что спасло от уничтожения сразу две планеты в двух разных Вселенных.

На этом месте Джулиан остановил её.

— Вулкан? — с сомнением повторил он. — Я ничего не слышал про то, что Вулкан был на грани уничтожения.

— Но я об этом и говорю, — улыбнулась она, и Джулиан недоверчиво замолчал.

— Ладно, — сказал он наконец. — Но почему вы отдали её мне? Что я должен с ней делать?

Эринийка качнула головой.

— Я чувствовала, что должна отдать её Джулиану Баширу, — сказала она уверенно. — Джулиан Башир должен понять, зачем я отдала её ему.

— Ну, так вот я ничего не понял, — устало сказал он.

— Так ли уж ничего? — улыбнулась она. Его большие глаза лукаво поблескивали.

— Боюсь, что ничего глобального, — он был вынужден её разочаровать — да, многое из того, что с ним произошло, заставило его пересмотреть кое-какие аспекты своей жизни, но он не думал, что это как-то связано со спасением жизни.

Эринийка придвинулась к экрану ближе.

— Вы должны надеяться, — сказала она сочувственно. — Жемчужина Сэтры — это всегда про надежду.

Он внезапно почувствовал себя совершенно опустошенным, так что он безмолвно откинулся на спинку, не находя в себе сил на ответ.

— К сожалению, вы нас не сильно обнадежили, — негромко ответил его двойник. Его рука ободряюще сжала Джулиану плечо.

Она долго и пристально смотрела на них, затем тихонько вздохнула.

— «Шесть раз вода покажет тебе только твоё отражение, но на седьмой ты наконец увидишь самого себя», — сказала она внезапно. Увидев недоумение на их лицах, она слабо улыбнулась. — Это старая эринийская поговорка. Вам нужно продолжать смотреться в свои отражения, только тогда вы всё поймёте. Так я думаю.

Как они не пытались добиться от неё более внятного ответа, но она не могла больше предложить им никакой конкретики кроме того, что она уже сказала. В конце концов двойник, чувствуя, что Джулиан уже на грани, завершил разговор и оборвал связь.

Какое-то время они молчали. Затем Джулиан застонал.

— Коммандер будет не рад, — сказал он, морщась.

— Могу взять это на себя, — с готовностью отозвался двойник. Он расхаживал по кабинету, задумчиво поглаживая бороду. — В сущности, всё не так уж плохо. Эринийцы уверены, что она не опасна, и что вскоре всё закончится. Ну, а ещё что тебе предстоит что-то спасти. Как ни крути, сплошные плюсы.

— Восторг, — отозвался Джулиан без энтузиазма.

Тот укоризненно погрозил ему пальцем:

— Где твой юношеский оптимизм и вера в лучшее?

— Хотел бы я знать, — честно ответил Джулиан. — Но просто — что, если я что-то сделаю не так? Что, если у меня не получится спасти то, что я должен?

Двойник смотрел на него, и в его взгляде сквозила необычайная нежность. На миг Джулиан растерялся, пока он понял, что этот взгляд относится не столько к нему самому, сколько к своей молодости, о которой сейчас думал двойник.

— Спасать — это то, что ты можешь лучше всего, — в конце концов сказал он. В его глазах стояла светлая грусть. — Поверь мне. Я знаю.

И Джулиан не нашёлся, что на это ответить.

* * *

Они решили разделиться: двойник поговорит с коммандером, а Джулиан, закончив смену в медотсеке, пойдет восстанавливать душевное равновесие у Кварка. Он не так часто прибегал к этому способу, однако сейчас он отчаянно хотел разгрузить голову — и его двойник, напустив на себя авторитетный вид, лукаво подмигнул ему и заявил, что как более опытный специалист прописывает ему сегодня развлекаться.

Однако сказать было проще, чем сделать — лавируя по бару с бокалом в руке Джулиан понял, что не знает, чего он хочет. Он опустился за свободный столик, разглядывая толпу и понимая, что его не тянет с кем-то знакомиться. Он вздохнул, угрюмо гадая, ждать ли ему своего двойника.

Когда кто-то остановился прямо перед ним, он моргнул и вскинул взгляд. Гарак улыбался, глядя на него сверху вниз.

— Сегодня без компании, доктор? — поинтересовался он, и Джулиан, оценив двусмысленность, наконец-то улыбнулся.

— Моя тень сейчас где-то на мостике, — отозвался он, откидываясь на спинку стула.

— Так, значит, вы один, — резюмировал Гарак. — Хотите это исправить?

Он всё ещё стоял, явно не зная, будет ли его компания уместной, и Джулиан приглашающе указал на свободный стул. Только тогда Гарак величественно опустился, поправляя свою очередную замысловатую тунику. Джулиан обожал все эти его мелкие привычки, находя эту его щепетильность совершенно очаровательной.

И местами раздражающей, о чем он не преминул заметить, слегка поддевая своего друга. Гарак с охотой откликнулся, и между ними завязалась привычная непринужденная перепалка, от которой оба получали массу удовольствия. От коктейля и приятной компании Джулиан так расслабился, что даже сполз в кресле, расслабленно вытягивая ноги под столом. За эти три дня они с Гараком виделись чуть ли не чаще, чем за весь прошлый месяц, и Джулиан не мог не отметить, что ему совершенно не надоедает компания кардассианца. Впрочем, это он подозревал давно — его больше напрягала мысль о том, что он сам мог навязываться Гараку. Однако судя по тому, как увлеченно тот переругивался с ним, его это совершенно не беспокоило.

— Ба, что я вижу, — внезапно раздалось где-то сбоку, и они с Гараком оба вздрогнули.

Двойник стоял, опираясь на спинку свободного стула, и на его лице было написано чистое ликование.

— Я так понимаю, ваша тень нашлась? — приподнял гребень Гарак, оценивающе рассматривая нового двойника.

Тот озорно подмигнул ему.

— Это кто ещё чья тень, — весело заметил он и повернулся к Джулиану. — Я хотел предложить тебе расслабиться, но, вижу, ты нашел себе компанию.

— Ты можешь присоединиться к нам, — предложил Джулиан, но тот фыркнул.

— Ты, кажется, не совсем понял, что я имею в виду под "расслабиться", — он остановился и смерил его многозначительным взглядом с головы до ног.

Только бросив беспомощный взгляд на Гарака и увидев, как у того слегка приоткрылся рот, до него наконец дошло, что ему предлагали. Он вспыхнул.

— Ты что, серьезно?! — обрушился на двойника он, понизив голос. До этих пор ему не приходила в голову такая мысль, и теперь он был в полном ступоре.

Двойник только посмеивался.

— Да ладно, это же такая возможность! — От взгляда, который Джулиан метнул на него, он примирительно вскинул руки. — Впрочем, я не настаиваю.

— По-моему, секс между нами — это жутко, — содрогнувшись, пожаловался Джулиан и повернулся за поддержкой к Гараку. — Ведь так?

Гарак ответил ему не сразу, сначала сделав глоток из своего бокала, но когда он заговорил, его голос всё равно звучал немного хрипло:

— Не думаю, что я бы согласился на подобное предложение от своей зеркальной копии, — ответил он слегка мимо вопроса.

Двойник склонился к нему, вглядываясь в его лицо.

— А будь ваша копия на двадцать лет младше? — спросил он с нескрываемым любопытством.

— Это гипотетический вопрос? — уточнил Гарак.

— Не совсем, — улыбнулся двойник. — В моей Вселенной вы примерно ровесник Джулиана, и, думаю, тот Гарак бы ответил на этот вопрос иначе.

— Тогда, возможно, я бы согласился, — серьезно отозвался кардассианец. — Не ради сомнительной возможности насладиться собственной молодостью, но для того, чтобы поделиться своим несравненно более богатым опытом, который мог бы ему пригодиться в будущем.

Ответ был настолько неожиданным и при этом в духе Гарака, что на какое-то мгновение они оба притихли. Затем двойник захохотал, пораженно качая головой.

— Неподражаемо, — он весело присвистнул. — Годы пошли вам на пользу, это уж точно.

Гарак с достоинством склонил голову, принимая комплимент.

— Судя по всему, вам тоже, — ответил он на любезность.

Это задало тему разговора, и какое-то время они вместе обсуждали жизнь двойника, сравнивая её с жизнью Джулиана. Гарак увлеченно слушал их, выступая в роли наблюдателя, который изредка поворачивал разговор в интересное ему русло. В какой-то момент разговор перешел на вкус в литературе, и здесь Гарак утратил свой нейтралитет, с пылом уцепившись за случайное мнение. Они даже не поняли, как сильно увлеклись, пока Джулиан не осознал, что двойник уже долгое время молчит. Когда он поднял взгляд, то увидел, что тот смотрит на них с Гараком странным, ищущим взглядом. Поймав его взгляд, он улыбнулся, но улыбка не коснулась его глаз, которые были затуманены глубокой задумчивостью. Он выпрямился и сжал плечо Джулиана.

— Боюсь, мне пора, — прервал он, дождавшись, когда Гарак закончит свою пламенную тираду. — Меня ждут ещё кое-где.

Они кивнул в сторону барной стойки, и, проследив его взгляд, Джулиан увидел разговаривающих Сиско и Джадзию, которые время от времени бросали взгляды в их сторону. Двойник тепло кивнул Гараку и направился к ним.

Джулиана слегка задело то, что двойник говорил только о себе, даже не предположив, что они ждали их обоих. Видимо, это как-то отразилось на его лице, потому что Гарак поднялся.

— Думаю, вам есть, о чем поговорить, — сказал он с улыбкой, но остался непреклонен, когда Джулиан постарался его задержать.

И, видимо, он был прав, неохотно согласился он, глядя, как кардассианец уходит. Он… многое хотел ещё обсудить со своим двойником, но ему всё равно было жаль, что кардассианец уходит.

Двойник оживленно болтал у стойки с Сиско, заразительно пересказывая ему какие-то истории из их почти-совместной молодости. Джадзия стояла рядом, глядя на обоих смеющимися глазами.

 _Это мог бы быть я,_ подумал Джулиан со внезапной ясностью. _Я мог бы быть частью этого трио_. Он словно наяву увидел молодого, легкого на подьём, необременного потерями Сиско; яркого, стремительного Курзона, для которого не было никаких преград; и себя, счастливого, имеющего твердое плечо рядом.

Какое-то время Джулиан смотрел на них, раздумывая, присоединиться к ним или нет, но в конце концов понял, что он не хочет. Его сердце ныло от щемящей ностальгии, но в то же время в голове билась неясная, неожиданная мысль.

У его двойника была хорошая, яркая жизнь. И ему нравилось то, что он был на неё способен. Это знание вселяло в него странное, глубокое спокойствие.

Наверное, это было именно то, о чем говорили ему оба его предыдущих двойника. Только теперь он по-настоящему смог понять, что они имели в виду, и это ощущалось… странно.

Пытаясь переварить эту мысль, Джулиан вновь сделал заказ и устроился поодаль, потихоньку потягивая коктейль.

Он слегка потерял счет времени, так что когда к нему за столик подсела Джадзия, он сонно заморгал.

— Ну, — начала Джадзия прямо, покачивая бокал в руке, — мы собираемся поговорить о том, что все твои двойники странной связью связаны с Гараком, или будем игнорировать это и дальше?

— Убейте меня, — простонал Джулиан, роняя голову на стол. Для верности он пару раз стукнулся лбом. — Игнорировать. _Игнорировать._

— Как скажешь, — покладисто отозвалась она и отпила из бокала.

Полминуты спустя Джулиан не выдержал и поднял голову.

— Это настолько _очевидно?_

— Ты бы видел, каким взглядом вы оба смотрите на Гарака, — фыркнула она. — Ну и сами обстоятельства намекают. Здесь очевиднее было бы только если бы твой следующий двойник оказался кардассианцем.

Её глаза искрились от смеха.

— Есть шанс, что Гарак не догадался? — убито спросил Джулиан.

— Смотря о чем, — загадочно отозвалась она.

— Ты знаешь, — упрямо ответил он, не желая произносить это вслух.

Джадзия посерьезнела.

— Нет, не знаю, — ответила она негромко. — Я могу только подозревать и догадываться. Как, думаю, и Гарак.

— О том, что мой звездолет уже покинул станцию «страстная влюбленность» и теперь где-то на полпути в неизвестное для себя пространство, — мрачно отозвался он.

Джадзия изумленно моргнула и откинулась на спинку стула.

— Даже так? — приподняла бровь она и сделала еще один глоток. — Что ж, думаю, об этом Гарак точно не догадывается.

Джулиан выдохнул.

— Слава богу, — пробормотал он. Он махнул Кварку, чтобы тот повторил его заказ, но когда он обернулся, Джадзия смотрела на него странным взглядом. — Что?

— Ты действительно думаешь, что это хорошо? — спросила она, нахмурившись.

Джулиан моргнул.

— Конечно!

— Почему?

Вопрос поставил его в тупик.

— Что значит «почему»? — возмущенно спросил он.

— Да, Джулиан, — она скрестила руки на груди. — Объясни мне, что значит твое «почему».

Он открыл рот и закрыл, ожидая, пока Ром поставит перед ним напиток. Но даже когда он отошел, он так и не решился взглянуть ей в глаза, вместо этого поигрывая оливкой на дне бокала.

Джадзия нарушила молчание.

— Дай угадаю, — сказала она мягким голосом. — Ты боишься, что он скажет тебе «нет».

Джулиан отпил из бокала и наконец набрался смелости.

— Нет, — покачал он головой. — Хотя полгода назад я бы согласился с этим. Но нет, дело совсем не в этом.

Он сглотнул и почему-то перешел на шепот:

— Я боюсь, что он скажет мне «да».

Джадзия замерла.

— И я не буду знать, что значит его «да», — продолжил он тихо. Немного помолчал и наконец закончил: — Но хуже всего, если оно будет от чистого сердца, но... оно просто не будет совпадать с моим.

Он сразу увидел, что Джадзия поняла, о чем он. Потому что она знала, что Кардассия была для Гарака превыше всего. И Джулиан, к счастью или несчастью, тоже знал это.

Они встретились глазами, и сочувствие в её голубых глазах было таким пронзительным, что у Джулиана перехватило дыхание. Он вцепился рукой в край стола и несколько секунд дышал, пытаясь справиться с эмоциями, и наконец выдохнул, обмякая.

Какое-то время они молча пили, и мало-помалу Джулиана отпускало. Джадзия, храни её звезды, не стала пытаться его переубеждать или бросаться решать его проблему, но от её молчаливой поддержки узел на его сердце немного ослаб.

Они ещё посидели, негромко болтая на отвлеченные темы, и когда перед уходом Джулиан склонился к её щеке, приникая к ней нежным поцелуем, Джадзия не отстранилась.

* * *

Он на самом деле собирался уйти, но его двойник не дал ему такой возможности. Увидев, что он двинулся к выходу, он тут же утянул его обратно, не слушая возражений.

— Спать? Да ты шутишь, — заявил он ему. Когда Джулиан слабо запротестовал, он только подмигнул ему: «Ночь молода, и ты тоже», после чего заказал напитки им обоим.

Когда тот толкнул ему через стол какой-то незнакомый коктейль, Джулиан поднял бровь.

— Что это?

— Попробуй, — весело поднял двойник бокал. Как заметил Джулиан, в нём плескалось то же самое.

Они чокнулись, и он осторожно пригубил яркий напиток. Вкус был сложным и раскрывался на языке постепенно, сменяясь несколькими гранями кислого и тягуче-сладкого.

— Что это? — впечатленно спросил Джулиан.

— Кардассианский рассвет, — серьезно ответил тот.

Он скептически посмотрел на него.

— Я не шучу, — рассмеялся двойник, с удовольствием откидываясь на спинку стула. — Этот коктейль придумали люди на заре знакомства землян с Кардассией. Потом, сам понимаешь, история пошла так, как пошла, и коктейль уже не пользовался такой популярностью. Про него основательно забыли, так что мне пришлось лично учить Кварка его мешать.

Джулиан почувствовал, что его лицо вот-вот треснет от улыбки.

— Откуда ты про него узнал? — спросил он, сделав ещё глоток и с наслаждением зажмурившись.

Двойник заговорщески склонился к нему.

— Надо же как-то держать в тонусе юного кардассианского шпиона, — подмигнув, проникновенно сообщил он. — Ты бы видел его лицо, когда я впервые заказал его — он едва не слетел со стула от возмущения.

Тут двойник сцепил челюсть, расправил плечи и заговорил, явно пародируя кардассианца:

— «При всем уважении, доктор, я не могу допустить, чтобы в моем присутствии так бездарно обращались с высококлассным канаром!», — проговорил он оскорбленно. Джулиан рассмеялся так сильно, что пришлось утирать слёзы. Двойник тем временем продолжил. — «Я полагал, что ваш жизненный опыт наградил вас хоть каким-то вкусом — как же жестоко я ошибался!»

Здесь двойник сделал внушительную паузу.

— Когда я ему сказал, что за неимением кардассианца, с которым я могу встречать рассвет, я буду довольствоваться этим, Гарак залился краской до самой шеи, — закончил он, смеясь.

Джулиан уже не мог смеяться, просто беспомощно постанывал, хватаясь за бок. Даже успокоившись, они все равно еще какое-то время сбивались на смешки, обмениваясь понимающими взглядами.

Они повторили свой заказ, и где-то на середине второго бокала их веселье окончательно стихло, сменившись задумчивостью. Джулиан медленно закручивал в стакане водоворот, пытаясь переварить события последних дней. Всё это казалось невероятным, нереальным, происходящим как будто бы не с ним. Жемчужина в кармане жгла ему бедро.

Его двойник тоже молчал, думая о чем-то своём. Между его бровей залегла складка. Джулиан свободно заскользил взглядом по его лицу, изучая следы той жизни, которой у него никогда не будет.

Внезапно его двойник тяжело вздохнул, устало потерев глаза.

— Я чувствую себя ужасно, — внезапно признался он. На его лице было написано мрачное раскаяние.

— Почему? — не понял Джулиан.

— Из-за Гарака, — со вздохом признал двойник. — Я вдруг понял, насколько временами я был несправедлив к нему.

Джулиан озадаченно сдвинул брови.

— Я не понимаю, о чем ты, — честно признал он.

Тот посмотрел на него слегка покровительственно.

— Конечно, не понимаешь, — уныло согласился он. — Ты просто физически не можешь. Только увидев, как вы разговариваете сегодня, я понял, что несмотря ни на что, Гарак здесь воспринимает тебя как равного. А я… — Он бессильно дернул плечом. — Боюсь, я слишком часто был снисходителен с ним, ссылаясь на свой возраст и опыт. Твой Гарак справился с этой задачей гораздо лучше.

— Ты был с ним высокомерен? — осторожно спросил Джулиан, чувствуя, как в животе что-то противно сжалось. Он знал за собой этот грешок, но порой ловил его, когда уже было поздно.

Двойник мотнул головой.

— Нет, скорее… Не воспринимал всерьез, — он долго молчал, явно пытаясь как-то привыкнуть к этой мысли. — Господи, надеюсь, я смогу это исправить. Я был ему паршивым другом.

Джулиан потянулся и неловко сжал его руку.

— Я думаю, Гарак поймет, — постарался он приободрить его.

— Да уж, — невесело фыркнул он. Его лицо было хмурым. — Осталось понять, насколько основательно я потоптался на его чувствах.

На это Джулиан не знал, что сказать. Затем его внезапно осенило.

— Ты можешь поговорить об этом с Джадзией, — возбужденно сказал он. — В твоей Вселенной они же почти ровесники, так? Наверное, хотя бы в какой-то степени ты относился к ней так же, и она сможет тебе помочь.

— Я никогда не относился к ней так же, — неожиданно твердо ответил двойник. Затем, заметив его удивление, он усмехнулся. — И не только из-за Курзона.

Джулиан не сразу понял эту невысказанную мысль.

— Ты… — запинаясь, начал он, чувствуя, как округляются его глаза. — Ты и Джадзия?..

— Да, — со вздохом признал двойник. — Я и Джадзия.

— Но ты же был влюблен в Курзона? — с сомнением спросил Джулиан, перебарывая смущение. — Разве это…

— Не было нечестно по отношению к ней? — спросил тот понимающе. Он задумчиво покрутил черенок вишенки на дне бокала. — В какой-то степени — да, наверное. Но с другой стороны… это было нужно нам обоим. Нам с ней нужно было убедиться в том, что мы не упускаем свой шанс. Удивительно, но именно это позволило нам окончательно закрыть эту страницу.

Тут двойник внезапно улыбнулся.

— Судя по тому разговору, который я видел у вас с Джадзией, вы обошлись без этого.

— Да, — беспомощно согласился Джулиан, не уверенный в том, было это хорошо или плохо.

Тот, казалось, понял его сомнения.

— Ты не должен повторять за мной, — произнес он уверенно. — Да ты и не сможешь, я думаю.

Он сделал короткую паузу и вздохнул.

— И, как видишь, кое в чем ты уже лучше меня.

— Ну, это скорее заслуга Гарака, — усомнился Джулиан, но кивнул, соглашаясь с доводом. Но все-таки не смог не спросить ещё кое-что. — Если бы ты мог… — нерешительно начал он, пытаясь сформулировать свой вопрос. — Если бы ты был в силах изменить что-то в своей жизни, ты бы сделал это?

— Конечно, — без колебаний ответил двойник, и Джулиан изумленно вздрогнул. Тот вдруг лукаво улыбнулся. — А ты ждал, что я весь преисполнен мудрости и принятия? Брось, я старше тебя всего лишь на пару десятилетий, в моем возрасте ты поймешь, что это не так уж много. Я много раз ошибался, и будь моя воля, я бы пробовал иные пути. Но в то же время я знаю, что в те времена я не мог поступить иначе. — Он внезапно вздохнул и провел рукой по волосам, чуть сгорбившись. — Все, что мне остаётся, это пытаться поступать правильно сейчас.

Джулиан сидел, медленно переваривая услышанное. Это было удивительно созвучно с тем, что чувствовал он сам.

— Да, — в конце концов выговорил он, слабо улыбаясь, — похоже, мы и вправду не так уж отличаемся.

Тот молча поднял бокал, и они выпили за это.

— Так странно, — сказал ему Джулиан искренне, — когда ты только прибыл, ты казался мне всем тем, чем я хотел бы стать. А теперь… я понимаю, что я и вправду это могу, — он покачал головой. — Даже трудно объяснить.

Двойник, сосредоточенно слушавший его, медленно кивнул.

— Думаю, я знаю, о чем ты, — сказал он рассеянно. Его глаза смотрели мимо него, вспоминая, видимо, что-то своё.

Они сидели в баре до поздней ночи, так что Джулиан даже умудрился задремать, уткнувшись лицом в собственное плечо. Когда Ром разбудил его со словами, что бар закрывается, он с запозданием понял, что был последним посетителем.

Соседний стул был пуст. Его двойник уже исчез, оставив после себя только недопитый бокал «Кардассианского рассвета» и горько-сладкий привкус чего-то несбыточного.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P. S. *смотрит на количество слов, затем в камеру* когда в самом начале я писала "всё во имя фансервиса", я правда имела это в виду. я не предполагала, что там всерьёз появится сюжет. этот пранк зашел слишком далеко, мне очень жаль  
> P. S. S. Если кому-то трудно вообразить age swap - я писала эту главу, держа в голове этот изумительный арт от sankseas: https://66.media.tumblr.com/cedfa857f030ccca2315a42b244a1102/tumblr_nnwcjbeWjp1upn2exo1_r1_1280.jpg (ссылка на оригинальный пост: https://laurelhach.tumblr.com/post/119149363369/sankseas-ageswap-garashir-inspired-by-this)


	5. Глава 4. Понимание

Похмелье было просто грандиозным.

Джулиан так отвык от этого ощущения, что первые полтора часа после пробуждения прошли в бесконечной череде маленьких свершений: встать с постели; доплести до репликатора; выхлебать три стакана воды не залпом, а мелкими глотками; удержать в себе эти три стакана; жалобным голосом попросить Танилек прикрыть его отсутствие на смене; привести себя в порядок и не заснуть в душе… К счастью, его организм восстанавливался довольно быстро, так что уже к девяти часам он чувствовал себя похожим на человека.

Он реплицировал двойную порцию рактаджино и минут десять растягивал её, невидящим взглядом уставившись в чашку. На утро у него не было запланировано ничего важного, но он все равно поступил довольно безответственно. Что, если бы кому-то срочно понадобилась помощь врача? Ему придется доложить о своем отсутствии Сиско — если только тот уже не был в курсе его оплошности.

Когда он прибыл на мостик, на него не обратили особого внимания — из разговора двух офицеров, с которыми он ехал в лифте, он узнал, что они получили предупреждение о какой-то контрабанде и плотно занялись этой проблемой. Ни Джадзии, ни Сиско не было видно на мостике, поэтому Джулиан, собравшись с духом, отправился в его кабинет.

Коммандер разговаривал с кем-то по видеосвязи, так что ему пришлось подождать, пока тот завершит трансмиссию и откинется в кресле, устало прикрыв глаза.

Джулиан кашлянул.

— Да, доктор, я вас слушаю, — сказал Сиско, не открывая глаз.

— Я пришел доложить о том, что не вышел сегодня на свой пост в виду состояния, не позволяющего вести медицинскую деятельность, — сказал Джулиан, морщась от собственной косноязычности.

Это привлекло внимание коммандера, и он приоткрыл один глаз. Вид у Сиско был позабавленный.

— Да, доктор, я в курсе вашего похмелья, — сказал он наконец. — В конце концов, я присутствовал при том, как вы его зарабатывали.

— Так, — сказал Джулиан недоуменно, когда за этим ничего не последовало, — я пришел доложить об этом? Выразить, э-э, готовность понести дисциплинарное наказание?

В этот раз Сиско даже не стал пытаться скрывать свою улыбку.

— Не вижу причин, — сказал он, — если учесть, что у вас сегодня выходной.

Джулиан моргнул.

— Сэр? Я не просил выходной.

— Ваш вчерашний гость неплохо вас знал, — сообщил коммандер тепло, — или, точнее будет сказать, себя. Он озаботился этой проблемой еще накануне. Судя по всему, он сам имел печальный опыт с тем коктейлем, который он так увлеченно рекламировал всем вчера.

На этом месте он поморщился и слегка потер свой висок.

— И я не исключение.

Сообразив наконец, что проблемы ему не грозили, Джулиан облегченно выдохнул и оттянул влажный ворот нижней рубашки, испытывая невероятный прилив благодарности к вчерашнему двойнику.

Коммандер наблюдал за ним с улыбкой.

— Доктор, — сказал он после паузы, — я понимаю, под каким давлением вы находитесь. Наш вчерашний гость очень доходчиво объяснил мне это. — Сиско на несколько секунд замолчал, думая о чем-то своём. Наконец он вздохнул и поднял на него взгляд. — Мы прекрасно понимаем, как серьезна эта ситуация, и как вам непросто разбираться с этим. Поэтому используйте свой выходной, чтобы отдохнуть и вплотную заняться вашей ситуацией. А заодно по возможности разберитесь со своим рабочим графиком, чтобы в ближайшие дни у вас не было важных операций, хорошо? Мы не хотим повторения вчерашней ситуации. Ваш пациент мог пострадать.

По мере речи коммандера Джулиан кивал, полностью соглашаясь с ним. Вероятно, это было лучшее решение до тех пор, пока они не разберутся с жемчужиной и всем этим переполохом.

— Я вас понял, сэр, — подтвердил он. — Я так и сделаю.

Коммандер отпустил его, и Джулиан с легким сердцем отправился на мостик. Он устроился за свободной станцией и принялся работать над своим расписанием, договариваясь с пациентами о переносах записи и переставляя смены. Он полностью погрузился в работу, и когда час спустя он закрыл все вкладки, удовлетворенный проделанной работой, несколько минут просто сидел, слушая гул приборов и переговоры офицеров. Все вокруг него были заняты своими делами, а Джулиан, кажется, мог позволить себе немного расслабиться.

Хмыкнув, он открыл файл на рабочем падде и начал читать, попытавшись полностью сосредоточиться на книге — всё, что рекомендовал ему Гарак, требовало его безраздельного внимания, и не только из-за чувств, которые он питал к нему, но и из-за содержания. Продираться сквозь кардассианскую литературу было непросто, но вопреки тому, как безжалостно он критиковал её при Гараке, ему нравился этот процесс, нравилось постигать то, как мыслит его народ, несмотря на то что, как Джулиан подозревал, он всё ещё понимал гораздо меньше, чем хотелось бы. Если кардассианская поэзия давалась ему сравнительно легко за счет четкой классической структуры (хотя лично он считал, что кардассианцы слишком уж перебарщивали с рефренами), то с прозой дела обстояли совершенно иначе. Во-первых, инопланетная литература всегда остаётся… ну, инопланетной. У всех рас были свои особенности памяти и мышления, не говоря уже о средствах художественной выразительности, некоторые из которых неумолимо терялись в переводе. Во-вторых, до недавнего времени у кардассианцев не существовало разделения на художественную и нехудожественную литературу. Зачастую всё своё философское мировоззрение, жизненный опыт и драматургический талант автор воплощал в одной-единственной книге, причудливо вплетая многие страницы абстрактных размышлений в канву сюжета, не забывая также сообщить что-нибудь, что могло бы пригодиться читателю в жизни. Джулиан не единожды мрачно продирался сквозь длинные куски о том, как правильно дубить кожу или мостить улицу. Время от времени автор вспоминал о сюжете, и тогда, если он был достаточно снисходителен к читателю, в тексте начинало что-то происходить. Джулиан всё ещё не простил Гараку того, что он решил начать его знакомство с кардассианской культурой с «Бесконечной жертвы», название которой, в принципе, оправдывало его впечатления об этой книге. На тот момент страдания Джулиана поистине казались нескончаемыми. Только-только автор обозначал захватывающую перемену во взаимодействии между героями, вешая на стену, как ему казалось, очередное ружье, как вдруг автор совершенно терял интерес к этой сюжетной линии и ни с того ни с сего вводил новых героев, каждый из которых имел своё мнение на природу власти или долга — а иногда даже несколько. И такая ситуация повторялась почти с каждой новой частью, так что под конец «Бесконечной жертвы» Джулиан окончательно запутался, кто вообще был в этой книге главным героем. Примерно то же самое он переживал с каждым новым романом, потому что либо вся кардассианская литература была примерно одной направленности, либо Гарак питал слабость конкретно к этому жанру. Он подозревал, что ближе к истине было последнее. Но даже если и так, он все равно наслаждался чтением, потому что диалоги неизменно оставались остроумными и глубокими, выписанными с напряженной, любовной выверенностью. Каждый диалог был спектаклем, дуэлью, игрой, танцем, и хотя Джулиан не всегда знал эти движения, не всегда чувствовал, что стоит на кону, он неизменно оставался очарован.

Он не мог не думать о том, что с Гараком он чувствовал то же самое.

Так или иначе, несмотря на все трудности, Джулиан неплохо поднаторел в кардассианской литературе. Например, он уже твердо выучил, что зачастую всё самое важное не произносится вслух. В большинстве ключевых сцен всё решал взгляд, или движение, или внезапный акцент на цвете одежды, или плетении волос. Кардассианцы обожали выставлять всё самое важное напоказ, при этом никак не обозначая это вслух. Год назад Джулиан прочитал семьсот страниц книги, не уяснив из сюжета ничего, кроме чересчур подробной аналитики экономической ситуации северной провинции Кардассии Прайм, пока под конец не осознал, что главный герой единственный из всех известных ему кардассианцев (настоящих и вымышленных) собирал волосы в хвост. После того, как он выяснил, что это, по всей видимости, означало, что герой был бастардом, все его непреодолимые трудности с нахождением места в этом мире и утверждения положения в обществе наконец-то получили объяснение. Теперь Джулиан читал с ещё большим вниманием, пытаясь понять, был ли наклон головы проходным моментом или имел «эффект хвоста». Это случайно сорвавшееся с языка название в своё время ужасно позабавило Гарака, и теперь он неизменно поддразнивал его, если видел его отчаяние при встрече с очередной головоломкой. Вдоволь наслушавшись его жалоб, обычно он наклонялся к нему — близко, так близко — и лукаво спрашивал: «Вам подсказать, где искать хвост?». Чаще всего Джулиан упрямо отказывался, утверждая, что он обязательно найдет его сам, но иногда и сдавался, признавая своё бессилие перед культурными различиями. В паре запоминающихся случаев, впрочем, объяснения Гарака звучали как издевательство, потому что его подсказки запутывали его ещё больше.

Кроме того, он всё сильнее подозревал, что у кардассианцев _и правда_ есть хвост, и тогда получалось, что Гарак каждую вторую неделю недвусмысленно предлагал ему нечто большее, чем дружескую помощь.

Всё это немножко сводило его с ума. В хорошем смысле. Наверное.

Он прочитал почти тридцать страниц, когда на периферии зрения мелькнул какой-то отблеск. Он вскинул голову и вместе с другими офицерами смотрел, как метрах в двадцати от него в обрамлении золотистых искр появлялась фигура. Джулиан впервые наблюдал за перемещением, но был уверен, что это прибыл очередной его двойник.

Но уже спустя миг он засомневался в собственном мнении, потому что когда сияние окончательно померкло, на мостике осталась стоять… женщина.

Она была скорее худа, чем стройна — даже несмотря на хорошо подогнанный покрой одежды её локти и коленки казались по-мальчишечьи острыми. Её волосы были заплетены в сложную косу из четырех прядей, которая доставала ей примерно до лопаток. Женщина качнулась, изумленно оглядывая мостик и явно не понимая, что происходит.

Джулиан отложил падд и быстрым шагом направился к ней, но Джадзия, сидевшая ближе к ней, опередила его. Она шагнула к ней, начиная что-то говорить — и в этот миг женщина отшатнулась от трилла, неловко врезавшись боком в панель. Её лицо побелело.

— Дакс? — шепнула она, не в силах отвести от Джадзии взгляд. — Дакс, это ты? Что… Как?

— Боюсь, что ты оказалась в другой Вселенной, — сказал Джулиан, вставая у Джадзии за плечом.

Женщина не сразу отвела взгляд от лица Джадзии, в которое так пристально всматривалась, но когда она все же встретилась с ним взглядом, он увидел, что она наконец-то начала понимать, что происходит. Какое-то мгновение они оба изучали до боли похожие черты друг друга.

— Я оказалась в другой Вселенной… и в прошлом? — медленно спросила она.

Её глаза то и дело возвращались к лицу Джадзии.

— В прошлом? — уточнила Джадзия с любопытством, и от звука её голоса женщина вздрогнула.

— Да, я… — она облизнула губы. — Я точно знаю, что это в прошлом.

При ближайшем рассмотрении Джулиан понял, что она действительно выглядела лет на пять или шесть старше него. Её выдавал взгляд — твердый и со смешливыми гусиными лапками в уголках глаз.

— Что ж, — Джулиан потёр лоб, — это ещё не самое странное, что случалось с нами за эти дни.

Женщина неожиданно улыбнулась.

— Припоминаю, что это было неотъемлемой частью моей службы здесь, — она всё ещё была бледной, но, судя по всему, к ней уже возвращалось самообладание. Она ещё раз оглядела мостик. — В такой странной Вселенной, правда, я ещё не оказывалась.

— Вправе ли я предположить, что тебя зовут не Джулиан? — уточнил он серьезно.

Она фыркнула.

— Джульетта Башир к вашим услугам, — объявила она и повернулась к Джадзии. — А ты…

— Джадзия, — сказала она тепло. — Джадзия Дакс.

Секунду Джульетта смотрела на неё, и затем выпалила:

— Можно тебя обнять?

— Э, — Джадзия на миг растерялась. — Конечно?

В ту же секунду та буквально сгребла её в объятия, уткнувшись лицом в изгиб её шеи. Джадзия ещё мгновение стояла неподвижно, чтобы затем расслабиться и мягко обхватить её в ответ.

— Мы давно не виделись? — осторожно спросила она, глядя на Джулиана поверх головы Джульетты. Тот только едва пожал плечами, сам не зная, что думать об этом.

Джульетта ответила не сразу.

— Да, — её голос звучал хрипло. — Очень, очень давно.

* * *

— Ничего себе у вас тут переполох, — сказала Джульетта, с наслаждением потягивая рактаджино.

Джулиан, только что закончивший свой рассказ, только кивнул из-за чашки таркалеанского чая.

— Не без этого, — признала Джадзия, поглядывая на неё с лукавым любопытством.

О’Брайен, который не очень понимал, что он тут делал, только заворчал, что-то печатая на падде. Джулиан был удивлен, но едва разомкнув объятия с Джадзией, Джульетта вцепилась в О’Брайена, слово клещ. Судя по всему, «Молли О’Брайен» была в той Вселенной её близкой подругой, по которой она тоже ужасно соскучилась.

— Славные все-таки были деньки, — со вздохом произнесла Джульетта, с благодарностью кивая, когда Джулиан придвинул к ней ещё одну порцию своего любимого пудинга. Она всё-таки была слишком худа. — Приятно хотя бы на время вернуться в эту атмосферу.

— А где ты служишь сейчас? — с любопытством спросил Джулиан.

— Честно говоря, не знаю, насколько будет этично мне рассказывать об этом, — сказала она серьезно. — Это может повлиять на твою жизнь.

— Но ты же уже здесь, так ведь? — проницательно заметила Джадзия. — Ты уже влияешь на него. Мне кажется, отчасти задача жемчужины была именно в этом.

Джульетта бросила на него вопросительный взгляд, но он только пожал плечами. Она ненадолго задумалась, постукивая ногтем по столу.

— Ладно, — сказала она наконец. — Я сейчас служу на Кардассии.

О’Брайен тут же разразился длинной тирадой, высказав всё, что он думал о «ложкоголовых». Джульетта даже не подумала обижаться на его слова — казалось, его реакция только развеселила её.

— Так вот почему… — сказал Джулиан, вклинившись в тираду О'Брайена. Он неопределенно махнул в её сторону.

Джульетта подняла бровь.

— Что?

— Думаю, он говорил про твой облик, — поспешила вмешаться Джадзия, и Джулиан согласно кивнул.

— А, это, — она мельком опустила глаза, машинально разгладив ткань туники по бокам. — В рабочие дни одежду мне подбирает Гарак. Хорошо, что у нас не было времени на составление брачного контракта, иначе она бы точно запретила мне все попытки приближаться к гардеробу после свадьбы.

Где-то в середине её тирады Джадзия сделала ошибку, решив глотнуть чая, и стоило прозвучать слову «свадьба», как она немедленно поперхнулась. Оба доктора поспешили ей на помощь, но несмотря на кашель и выступившие на глазах слёзы, на лице трилла было написано чистое ликование.

О’Брайен дождался, пока Джадзия чуть придет в себя. Удостоверившись, что она в порядке, он тут же встал из-за стола.

— Знаете что? — заявил он решительно. — Я не хочу ничего знать об этом. Просто… нет.

С этими словами он и ушел, бормоча себе под нос что-то неодобрительное. Джулиан и Джадзия были слишком шокированы новым поворотом событий, чтобы задерживать его.

— Вы женаты? — выдавил Джулиан, чувствуя, как бешено колотится сердце в груди.

Джульетта выглядела немного виноватой.

— Я опять всё говорю не к месту, — сказала она, с сожалением глядя О’Брайену вслед. — Как всегда, в общем.

Она перевела на них взгляд.

— Мы с Гараком действительно женаты.

Когда никто из них не проронил ни слова, продолжая выжидательно на неё смотреть, Джульетта скрестила руки на груди.

— Что? — спросила она, хмурясь.

— Вы женаты, — сказала Джадзия утвердительно. — И?..

Джульетта только пожала плечами.

— И всё.

Они с Джадзией переглянулись.

— А точнее? — потормошила её Джадзия, с тревогой глядя ему в лицо, и Джульетта закатила глаза.

— Звездный Флот дал мне увольнительную на три месяца и отказался продлевать, так что мне пришлось уволиться. А потом… Ну, если кратко, то на тот момент Кардассия не давала ПМЖ никому из инопланетников. Фиктивный брак был единственным способом легально остаться на планете и практиковать медицину. Вот и вся история.

Джулиан резко выдохнул.

Они… не были вместе. Они были женаты, но это ничего не значило.

Он почувствовал, как Джадзия легонько толкнула его под столом коленом. Джулиан вскинул взгляд и слабо улыбнулся ей, пытаясь взять себя в руки.

Джульетта наблюдала за ними, сузив глаза. Она явно пыталась понять, что тут происходило, но у Джулиана не было желания просвещать её на этот счет. Джадзия поняла, что ему требуется помощь и потому ловко перевела разговор с жизни на Кардассии на жизнь в целом. После расспросов о том, какой она была в той Вселенной, они увлеклись сравнением, оживленно обсуждая мироустройство.

Какое-то время Джулиан слушал их, пока не улучил минуту тихо подняться и оставить их.

Ему была необходима хотя бы минута покоя.

* * *

— Я обидела тебя? — спросила Джульетта сходу.

Она стояла, прислонившись плечом к стене возле двери в его кабинет. Он со вздохом свернул вкладки, которые бездумно просматривал, пытаясь отвлечься.

— Нет, — ответил он искренне и потер лоб. — Вчера я заработал себе очень неприятное похмелье, распивая со старшей версией себя. Хотел… проветриться.

— Тяжелая неделька? — спросила она сочувственно, присаживаясь на край стола.

Он хмыкнул.

— Не то слово.

Джульетта немного помолчала, наблюдая за ним.

— Я хотела попросить тебя об одолжении, — сказала она наконец, и он заинтересованно вскинул бровь. — Хочу слегка ограбить твои запасы, если ты не против.

— Будь моей гостьей, — разрешил он с готовностью, и она просияла, хлопнув его по плечу.

После этого Джульетта решительно поднялась и прошла в медотсек к репликатору, где начала вбивать цепочку за цепочкой кода, уточняя характеристики нужного препарата. Медицинский репликатор загудел, нехарактерно долго обрабатывая запрос, и вскоре материализовал перед ней стандартную стойку с колбами. Джульетта проворно подхватила комплект и поставила его на ближайшую биокровать, а репликатор тем временем уже работал над следующим.

— Что это? — с интересом спросил Джулиан, помогая ей организовывать пространство.

Она искоса посмотрела на него, явно раздумывая, стоит ли ей отвечать. Затем она вздохнула, приняв решение.

— Вакцина от барканской лихорадки, — сказала она наконец. Репликатор методично выдавал партию за партией, и она передала ему очередную стойку с колбами. — Точнее, от одной из его вариаций. Это новый вирус, впервые зафиксированный в одной из восточных провинций шестнадцать месяцев назад. Мы синтезировали вакцину, но вирус постоянно мутирует. На юге бушует наиболее опасный его подвид, против которого и разработана эта вакцина, но государственные субсидии пока не покрывают её производство в нужных объемах. Это должно хоть немного помочь нашему югу.

Джулиан выудил колбочку из стойки, изучив густую сыворотку на свет.

— Твоя работа? — спросил он негромко.

Она не сразу поняла, о чем он говорит.

— Вакцина? Да, — она криво усмехнулась. — Точнее, конкретно эта вариация, базовую сыворотку разработала ведущая лаборатория столицы. На тот момент у меня не было доступа туда.

— А сейчас есть? — полюбопытствовал Джулиан.

Она улыбнулась уголком губ.

— Разумеется. Ты же не думаешь, что в полевом госпитале есть условия для такой работы? 

Сердце Джулиана упало.

— Полевой госпиталь? На Кардассии всё _настолько_ плохо?

— Уже нет, — ответила Джульетта коротко и вновь отвернулась к репликатору.

Она нашла работу для всех: Джулиана и Танилек она отправила на склад искать все устаревшие и неисправные регенераторы и трикодеры. Особенно её порадовало, когда они откопали в подсобке несколько приборов, заточенных на кардассианскую физиологию — трофеи со времен Терок Нор. Джабару она оставила при себе, чтобы та помогала ей с вакцинами.

После того, как они откопали всю технику, которую можно было беспрепятственно списать со склада, Танилек присоединилась к Джабаре и Джульетте у репликаторов. Джулиан на мгновение помедлил, наблюдая за тем, как методично она работала, не забывая при этом отдавать указания медсестрам. От безупречной четкости её движений у него странно щемило в груди.

Дверь за его спиной разъехалась, и он чуть обернулся, встречая посетителя. Но это был не пациент, а всего лишь Одо, который, оглядев медотсек, сложив руки за спиной, подошел к нему, вставая плечом к плечу. Некоторое время они молча следили за тем, как росла вокруг репликатора гора коробок, в которые аккуратно и надежно укладывали вакцины.

— Я удивился, когда мне пришло уведомление о том, что в медостеке синтезируются большие партии препаратов, — сказал Одо наконец. — Я должен проверять такие случаи.

— Понимаю, — согласился Джулиан. — Но это всего лишь вакцина от вируса. Думаю, Джульетта без проблем предоставит вам образец.

Одо смерил его долгим взглядом.

— Если вы готовы поручится, что это именно вакцина, то я поверю вам на слово.

— Я мельком видел формулу и даю вам слово, что в ней нет ничего незаконного или опасного, — кивнул Джулиан, и они замолчали, глядя на то, как Джульетта болтает с медсестрами. Движения всех трех при этом оставались скупыми и слаженными.

Завораживающими.

— Вы хорошо разбираетесь в кардассианской культуре? — спросил Одо внезапно, и Джулиан даже моргнул от удивления.

— Эм, насколько могу, — ответил он честно. — А вы спрашиваете о чем-то конкретном?

— Да. Я говорю про… — и он произнес слово, которое Джулиан не смог разобрать.

— Простите?

Одо нахмурился.

— Полагаю, переводчик не поможет нам. Тогда… Вы обратили внимание на её наряд?

Джулиан ещё раз обратил свой взгляд на покрой её одежды, всматриваясь внимательнее. Туника выглядела немного непривычно, да, но в ней не было ничего экстраординарного. Хотя сам Джулиан, пожалуй, выбрал бы что-нибудь поярче.

— Да?

— Ни один предмет кардассианского одеяния не случаен, — проскрипел Одо. — Одежда на Кардассии может рассказать о социальном и материальном положении своего владельца. И не только.

Он замолчал, видимо, давая ему время переварить это.

— Я понимаю, — согласился Джулиан осторожно. — Я подозревал нечто подобное.

— Не думаю, что вы понимаете, — отозвался Одо почти резко. — Для кардассианцев такие вещи имеют исключительное значение. Это ещё один язык, на котором они говорят, один из многих.

Джулиан не знал, что на это сказать, и после небольшой паузы Одо продолжил.

— Вы знаете, я иногда думаю об иронии нынешнего положения Гарака. Не будь он изгнанником, он уже сколотил бы себе неплохое состояние. Хороший портной, который знает, как вплести в полностью благопристойный наряд оскорбление, предназначенное для одного-единственного адресата, пользовался бы среди кардассианцев огромным спросом.

— Он умеет и такое? — уточнил Джулиан, разрываясь между восхищением и неясным раздражением.

Одо тонко улыбнулся.

— Не сомневаюсь в этом. Правда, сейчас не многие могут оценить столь высокий слог.

Великолепно. Теперь ему придется попотеть, пытаясь понять, что подразумевали несколько подаренных ему Гараком вещей. И заново перечитать как минимум половину кардассианских романов из своего списка.

 _Ну спасибо, Гарак,_ подумал он со вздохом. _Всегда знаешь, чем меня занять._

Одо развернулся, явно посчитав, что разговор окончен, и Джулиан встрепенулся.

— Констебль, а что означает наряд Джульетты? — позвал он негромко.

Вопрос Джулиана остановил Одо у самых дверей. Он чуть обернулся, смерив Джулиана нечитаемым взглядом.

— Я не знаток, но по её одежде даже я могу сказать, что эта женщина пользуется на Кардассии исключительным уважением, — бросил он через плечо и вышел, не дожидаясь ответа, оставляя Джулиана стоять в ошеломленном молчании.

* * *

Они смогли упаковать все вакцины и технику в один огромный походный рюкзак и две большие сумки на колесиках. Джульетта хотела взять ещё больше, но в конце концов признала, что она вряд ли бы смогла утащить больше. Всё это было решено оставить до поры до времени в каюте Джулиана, так что они разделили нагрузку: Джулиан взгромоздил на себя рюкзак, а Джульетта взялась за сумки, чертыхаясь каждый раз, когда колесики встречали перед собой очередную преграду.

Прохожие провожали их любопытными взглядами, но ничего не спрашивали — за исключением Кварка, который с надеждой поинтересовался, не занялись ли уважаемые доктора контрабандой.

У самых дверей Джулиан на миг замялся, когда тяжелый рюкзак внезапно заставил его потерять равновесие, заваливая вбок. Джульетта метнулась было к нему на помощь, но одна из её сумок вновь попыталась укатиться.

— Доктор, вам помочь? — раздался из-за спины очень знакомый голос.

Джулиан наконец сбросил со спины рюкзак и аккуратно разместил его у входа.

— Спасибо, Гарак, но нет, — слегка улыбнулся он, разворачиваясь к нему лицом. — Мы почти справились.

Джульетта наконец совладала с сумкой и выпрямилась, откидывая выбившуюся из прически прядь со лба. Её глаза расширились.

— О, — выдавила она.

Взгляд кардассианца метался между ними двумя.

— Сюрпризы не заканчиваются, верно, доктор? — сказал он, и было непонятно, к кому из них он обращался.

— Не без того, — согласился Джулиан. Джульетта промолчала, и Гарак слегка поднял бровь. Его голубые глаза на миг остановились на её одежде, после чего обратились к Джулиану.

— Собственно, доктор, я пришел спросить, ждать ли мне вас к нашему ланчу, — сообщил Гарак легко. — Я искал вас в медотсеке, но мне сказали, что я разминулся с вами буквально на несколько минут.

— Ланч? — встрепенулся Джулиан. Точно, сегодня же был день их литературного клуба, он совсем забыл об этом в суматохе последних дней. — Да, конечно. Мы подойдем к 1600? Если ты, конечно, не против моей спутницы.

— Отказаться от компании такой прелестной женщины? Как я могу? — Гарак слегка поклонился ей. Джульетта чуть вздрогнула, но кардассианец сделал вид, будто не заметил этого. — Буду с нетерпением ждать вас обоих.

И, получив от Джулиана утвердительный кивок, он попрощался с ними.

Джульетта все так же не вымолвила ни слова, и, набирая код для входа в каюту, он бросил на неё вопросительный взгляд.

— Что это было? — спросил он, едва они оба оказались внутри.

— Что это было? — повторила она, втискивая сумки в свободный угол. Она стояла к нему спиной, так что он не видел её лицо. — Ты меня спрашиваешь?

— Разумеется, — сказал Джулиан, скрестив руки на груди. — Ты вела себя с ним странно, почти… грубо.

Джульетта наконец-то обернулась к нему, и он с удивлением понял, что её щеки полыхали.

— Это был не Гарак, — проговорила она сердито. — Это был… совсем, совсем не Гарак.

— То есть? — не понял Джулиан.

Возможно, в её Вселенной Гарак выглядел иначе?

— Элин, — произнесла она размеренно, делая акцент на последнем слоге, — совсем не похожа на… него.

Некоторое время они провели в молчании. Джульетта не торопилась пояснить своё заявление, возбужденно расхаживая по комнате из стороны в сторону.

— Если у тебя проблема с Гараком… — начал Джулиан наконец, но его перебили.

— У меня нет никаких проблем с Элин! — тут же возразила она. Лихорадочный румянец всё так же не покидал её щеки. — Но _с ним…_

Целую минуту Джулиан молчал, пока до него не дошло.

— О господи, ты подумала, что он сексуален! — в полном восторге воскликнул он. — Он тебе _понравился!_

Джульетта застонала, обессилено падая на диван и откидывая голову на подлокотник. Нашарив подушку, она закрыла ею лицо. 

— Я второй год живу на чужой планете в фиктивном браке, ясно? — сказала Джульетта в подушку, отчего её слова прозвучали невнятно. — Кардассия смотрит на супружескую верность очень серьезно, так что мне сто лет не перепадало. Ты не можешь осуждать меня за моё либидо.

Его слова, как он отметил, она не опровергать не стала.

Джулиан, вовсю веселясь, попытался выхватить у неё подушку, но она проворно вцепилась в неё, оказав стойкое сопротивление и завалив его на диван рядом с собой. Несколько минут они провели в шутливой возне, отчаянно пихаясь, слово брат с сестрой на заднем сиденье ховеркара родителей. Наконец Джулиан сдался, выпуская подушку из рук, и они оба растянулись на диване, пытаясь отдышаться.

— Но я все равно не понимаю, — сказал Джулиан в конце концов, глядя в потолок. — Ты не первый год знаешь Гарака. Ты даже _живешь_ с ней. Не то чтобы дьявольская привлекательность Гарака для тебя новость или вроде того.

— Это другое, — устало возразила Джульетта. — Элин — женщина.

— И что? — спросил Джулиан резонно. — Гарак и есть Гарак, разве нет?

Когда она не ответила, он чуть повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на неё.

На её лице был написан ужас, и Джулиан резко выпрямился.

— Эй… ты чего? — с тревогой спросил он.

Она медленно развернулась к нему, глядя на него круглыми глазами.

— Это… и правда не имеет значения, так ведь? — упавшим голосом спросила она.

Джулиан неуверенно кивнул, не совсем понимая сути вопроса.

— Я идиотка, — прошептала Джульетта, зажмурившись. — Я полная дура, которая всё проморгала.

Какое-то время он следил за тем, как сменялись эмоции на её лице. Вывод напрашивался только один.

— Не хочешь ли ты сказать, — медленно начал он, — что сейчас ты переосмысляешь свою сексуальную ориентацию?

Она болезненно поморщилась.

— Поздновато, да?

— Никогда не поздно, — сказал он машинально, затем добавил. — Серьезно? Разве у женщин это не происходит проще? Я всегда думал, что это мужчины отрицают до последнего.

— Выходит, что нет, — безрадостно заключила Джульетта. — Долой стереотипы и всё такое.

Какое-то время они провели в молчании. Затем Джульетта полностью развернулась к нему, стискивая подушку в руках.

— А когда ты сам понял, что ты… — она умолкла, явно ещё не решаясь признать это вслух. Джулиан был более чем готов прийти ей на помощь.

— Бисексуал? — закончил он. — Не уверен точно, когда это началось, но окончательно я определился с этим года два или три назад.

— Два или три… — протянула Джульетта, задумчиво пожевав губу, затем неожиданно сощурилась. В её глазах мелькнуло веселье. — Постой, а не связано ли это как-то с Гараком — опять?

Джулиан на секунду опешил, затем захохотал.

— Выходит, что так, — признал он честно. — Хотя его роль в этом не настолько очевидна, как в твоём случае. Я осознавал постепенно, в то время как ты… Ну ты поняла.

— Ты мне этого никогда не забудешь, да? — спросила Джульетта со вздохом, и Джулиан просиял.

— Не-а, — сообщил он. — Как я могу? Теперь у меня есть роскошный аргумент, чтобы оправдывать себя. «Это ничего, что я не способен устоять перед ним», буду утешать я себя в самые тягостные минуты, «ведь он настолько хорош, что может изменять людям ориентацию одним своим присутствием. И не просто людям, а мне».

— Ты всё переврал, — возмутилась Джульетта, шлепнув его по руке. — И даже я знаю, что ориентация работает не так!

Он примирительно поднял руки.

— Я просто так шучу. Неудачно, похоже.

— Вот именно, что неудачно, — проворчала она и вздохнула. — Я ненавижу то, насколько это всё усложняет, — с чувством призналась она.

— Усложняет? — переспросил Джулиан.

— А разве нет? Подумай сам. Она мой самый близкий друг, раз, — она начала загибать пальцы, — я живу с ней вместе, два. Ну, и как вишенка на торте, мы с ней женаты. Три. Мне есть что терять, Джулиан.

Это было трудно отрицать. На кону стояло слишком многое. Прежде чем он успел придумать, как утешить её, она добавила:

— К тому же, я ничего не знаю о том, как быть лесбиянкой. Уже четыре. А, и даже пять, если учесть, что при разделе имущества наш единственный на Кардассии друг семьи отойдет Гараку. Проклятая пятерка. Ты знал, что пятерка там считается несчастливым числом?

— Друг семьи? — переспросил Джулиан. От этого словосочетания у него внезапно перехватило дыхание.

Он попытался представить, каково это — считать Гарака семьёй. _Быть_ с ним семьёй. Было в этом что-то отчаянно, безумно пугающее — и заманчивое.

— Ага, — подтвердила Джульетта, похоже, не заметив его заминку. — Мы с ним коллеги, но я готова биться об заклад, что он примет сторону Гарака. Всегда принимал. — Она неожиданно вздохнула. — Кажется, теперь я понимаю, почему он так долго колебался, когда Элин сказала ему, что мы женимся. Видимо, он один предвидел, что это кончится катастрофой.

Она до боли стиснула подушку в руках.

— Ну почему я сама ни на секунду на задумалась об этом? — спросила Джульетта горько. — Я думала, что это такая чудесная идея! «Ты знаешь, Элин», сказала я, когда она мне предложила этот вариант, «у нас с тобой будет самый настоящий бостонский брак! Прямо как у девушек-интеллектуалок двадцатого века, о которых мы недавно читали!»

Внезапно Джульетта начала хохотать.

— Бостонский брак! — повторила она, сотрясаясь от смеха. — Поверить не могу, _бостонский брак!_ Невероятно!

С каждой секундой её хохот становился всё более и более судорожным, и понаблюдав за ней секунду, Джулиан отошел к репликатору за стаканом воды. Когда он вернулся, Джульетта уже не смеялась, а просто со всхлипом дышала, свернувшись в клубок. Глаза её были влажными.

Мало-помалу её дыхание выровнялось, и она с благодарностью ухватилась за предложенный стакан.

— Прости за это, — сказала она хрипло, допив. — Слишком много впечатлений на один день.

— И будет ещё больше, — «обрадовал» её Джулиан, бросая взгляд на часы. — У нас час до ланча с Гараком. Но ты можешь не идти, если хочешь, конечно.

Джульетта тут же замотала головой.

— Думаю, я справлюсь, — решительно провозгласила она, затем чуть притормозила. — Если ты дашь мне принять ванну, правда. Я больше года не имела доступа к такой роскоши.

Он без вопросов проводил её в ванную комнату, а сам устроился на диване с паддом. Ему как раз должно было хватить времени дочитать роман.

* * *

— Джульетта? — Гарак изобразил лицом невообразимое сочетание огорчения и разочарования. — Вы хотите сказать, что теперь наше общение _в буквальном смысле_ не обходится без отсылки к Шекспиру?

Джулиан расхохотался, но Джульетта только закатила глаза, усаживаясь за их столик.

— Эта шутка устарела лет на пять, — снисходительно сказала она.

Для той, кто два часа назад потерпел из-за кардассианца кризис сексуальности, она держалась на удивление неплохо.

— Ну извините, — Гарак откровенно веселился, устраиваясь рядом. — Для меня этот раз первый.

Джулиана так и подмывало пошутить на эту тему, так что он поспешил прикусить язык. У Джульетты, кажется, не было с этим проблем.

— Как ты думаешь, нам стоит съязвить на этот счет в лучших традициях барда? — спросила она серьезно, обращаясь к Джулиану. — Или знаменитая кардассианская благовоспитанность этого не перенесет?

Он заморгал от удивления и неожиданно для самого себя смутился.

— Что-что? — спросил Гарак заинтересованно, когда Джулиан промедлил с ответом.

Джульетта тут же принялась пересказывать Гараку все те непристойные подтексты Шекспира, которые были утрачены после перевода его работ на стандарт. Кардассианец действительно не одобрил, но остался впечатлен.

— Что ж, — прокомментировал он, — по крайней мере теперь этот фарс приобретает хоть какой-то смысл.

— Чего я не могу сказать о «Сломанной монете», — не преминул встрянуть Джулиан. — Зачем вообще нужна была сцена этого апофеоза празднества в храме Лусватор, если на следующее утро главный герой просыпается и ведет себя так, как будто ничего не было, как будто он не танцевал с Герной до самого утра? Они провели накануне всю ночь — и вот она уезжает на другой край света, даже не взглянув на него на прощание!

Гарак бросил на него оценивающий взгляд. Уголок его губ чуть приподнялся.

— Вижу, вы опять упустили самое важное, — с удовлетворением констатировал он, и Джулиан закатил глаза.

— Я пытался, я правда _пытался_ … — начал Джулиан упрямо, но его внезапно перебила Джульетта.

— А это я знаю! — заявила она, с триумфом взмахнув вилкой. — Я знаю, в чем тут дело.

— Поясни мне, пожалуйста, — попросил Джулиан с жаром, развернувшись к ней всем корпусом. — От Гарака помощи просто никакой, — пожаловался он, бросив на него притворно-строгий взгляд.

Кардассианец ответил ему снисходительным «пф», но Джульетта не обратила на него внимания.

— Ага, когда я читала её, Гарак вела себя так же, — призналась она, бросив на кардассианца укоризненный взгляд. — Только когда я оказалась на Кардассии, я наконец разобралась. Оказывается, храм Лусватора — это величайшая несбыточная мечта, утопический проект древнего мира. Храм должен был стать чем-то вроде земных чудес света, но в итоге даже не был начат из-за того, что все боялись, что он не будет так же прекрасен, как его успели вообразить. Это настолько широко известная история, что я слышала с ней две или три поговорки.

Джулиан моргнул.

— Так это метафора, — медленно сказал он, обдумывая новый кусочек головоломки. — Та ночь была несбыточной мечтой. Вантор не решился сделать первый шаг и просто всё… выдумал. Но оно казалось таким реальным!

Он обернулся Гараку и обвиняюще указал на него вилкой:

— Ну и разве это сложно? — спросил он его. — Она объяснила мне суть всего за три предложения!

Гарак выразительно поморщился:

— Несомненно, — любезно согласился он. — Однако я полагаю, что взрослому человеку в какой-то момент нужно учиться думать без костыля.

Оскорбление было настолько изящным, что Джулиан даже не нашел в себе желания обидеться.

— Не верь, что тебе там наговорили, ты был бы ужасным учителем, — вместо этого констатировал он.

— Просто потому, что это не согласуется с вашей картиной мира… — весело начал Гарак, но Джулиан шутливо отмахнулся от него.

— А что, кто-то считал Гарака хорошим учителем? — переспросила Джульетта с любопытством, и они с кардассианцем наперебой принялись описывать ему рассказы первого двойника. Джульетта расслабленно слушала их, откинувшись на стул и не испытывая, по-видимому, особого желания активно участвовать в разговоре, но её молчание не было тяжелым или напрягающим. Потихоньку они с Гараком снова вернулись к книгам, заспорив о преемственности художественных приемов.

Джульетта наблюдала за ними с мягкой, задумчивой улыбкой. В какой-то момент, когда они уже пили чай, она неожиданно фыркнула, удивив их обоих.

— Что? — спросил Джулиан, прервав свой монолог на полуслове и обернувшись к ней.

Она покачала головой, но, поняв, что он не отстанет от неё, сдалась.

— Просто я внезапно поняла, как сильно я соскучилась по нашим литературным дискуссиям, — призналась она. В её глазах застыла тоска.

— Но вы ведь живете вместе, — не понял Джулиан, не видя, как взлетели гребни внимательно слушающего их Гарака. — Не может быть, чтобы вы ничего не читали вместе.

— Читали, — согласилась Джульетта. — Но редко, и для вдумчивого разговора все время не хватает времени. Да и потом, рестораны стали открываться не так давно, а беседе на нашей крошечной кухне не хватает этой атмосферы светскости.

Неожиданно она схватилась за сердце.

— Со свадьбы прошел всего год, а мы уже погрязли в рутине! — шутливо воскликнула она. — Из брака ушло всё волшебство!

Джулиан рассмеялся, всё ещё не в силах осознать всю абсурдность этой ситуации, но смех застрял в его горле, когда он увидел выражение лица кардассианца.

— Брак? — вежливо переспросил Гарак, слегка улыбаясь.

Они с Джульеттой переглянулись, и на несколько секунд между ними завязалась молчаливая борьба взглядами: никто не хотел быть гонцом. К несчастью, проиграл Джулиан, потому что он моргнул первым. Он со вздохом обернулся к кардассианцу.

— Элин с Джульеттой женаты, — сказал Джулиан, и Гарак замер. Он поспешил закончить объяснение, прежде чем не возникло недопонимания. — Если бы они это не сделали, Джульетта не смогла бы остаться на Кардассии, так что брак фиктивный, конечно.

— А, — сказал Гарак, заглянув в чашку. — Ну конечно.

Он одним глотком допил чай и встал.

— Что ж, это было в высшей степени познавательно, — объявил он спокойно, — однако, боюсь, что мне уже пора. Доктор. Доктор.

Гарак поочередно кивнул каждому из них и, повернувшись на каблуках, отправился прочь.

Секунду они сидели в ошеломленном молчании.

— Он даже не стал врать, что у него клиент, он просто… кинул тебя, — проговорила Джульетта наконец. Вид у неё был такой, будто её огрели чем-то по голове. Джулиан подозревал, что сам выглядел не лучше.

— Не меня, а нас, — заторможено отозвался он, как будто кому-то от этого стало бы легче.

Ему вот точно не стало.

— А без последней фразы было никак не обойтись? — Джульетта откинулась на спинку, скрестив руки на груди. Вид у неё был искренне расстроенный.

— Я не мог, иначе бы он все понял неправильно!

— А по-моему, неправильно он всё понял именно сейчас, — возразила она негромко. — Теперь он будет думать, что мы даже не рассматриваем его в качестве романтического партнера. А это, как мы уже выяснили раньше, совсем не так.

Какое-то время они сидели молча, буравя друг друга тяжелыми взглядами, но в конце концов Джулиан устало откинулся на спинку стула.

— Как мы умудрились так быстро всё испортить? — спросил он несчастно.

Она нашарила его ладонь и чуть сжала её.

— Такое случается, когда всё становится серьезно, — сказала она тихо. — И приходиться решать, что именно ты хочешь и что готов поставить на кон.

— Но ты уже сделала выбор, ведь так? — спросил Джулиан, сглотнув. — Ты уже сделала свою ставку. Ты прилетела на Кардассию.

Несколько секунд она смотрела на него, затем слабо улыбнулась.

— Но я сделала это не ради неё, Джулиан, — сказала она серьезно, и Джулиан вздрогнул, предчувствуя… нечто… — Я сделала это ради себя.

На это у Джулиана не было своего ответа. Джульетта напоследок еще раз коротко сжала его ладонь и отпустила, оставляя его наедине со своими мыслями, после чего они допили чай в молчании если не уютном, то хотя бы понимающем.

* * *

— Я всегда хотела старшего брата, — призналась Джульетта, невидящим взглядом уставившись в бокал. Она свернулась в клубок, поджав под себя ноги, отчего она казалась уязвимой и очень усталой.

Она вернулась с ужина у О’Брайенов полчаса назад счастливая, но совершенно вымотанная. Джулиан, который всё это время бесцельно прохандрил в своей каюте, встретил её возвращение с облегчением, отчаянно желая перестать прокручивать в голове совершенно провальную встречу с Гараком и переключиться на что-нибудь иное. У них обоих не было настроения для бара, но вот выпить Джульетта была не прочь, заявив, что уже больше года не держала во рту ни капли. Джулиану пришлось повозиться, но он смог реплицировать «Кардассианский рассвет» к вящей радости Джульетты, однако сам пить не стал, слишком живо помня утреннее похмелье.

Они свили уютное гнездо на его кровати, устроив что-то вроде пижамной вечеринки. Договорившись о том, что Джульетта не будет рассказывать ему про то, что Джулиану только предстояло, они заговорили про общее прошлое. Сравнение их детства и юности было… познавательным. Джулиан даже не подозревал, насколько сильно женская социализация отличается от мужской — и чаще всего не в лучшую сторону. Но Джульетта рассказывала об этом спокойно и даже с юмором, и Джулиан не знал, откуда в ней столько стойкости и смелости.

— Думаю, ты была бы сестрой лучшей, чем я — братом, — сказал он, глядя на неё снизу вверх. Он лежал на подушке, сцепив руки на животе и наблюдая, как в бокале плещется жидкость, переливаясь оранжево-желтыми цветами. Интересно, рассветы на Кардассии действительно такие?

Он не решился задать Джульетте этот вопрос. Видимо, ответ придется найти ему самому.

— Не знаю, — сказала она задумчиво. — Мне кажется, что с тобой были бы отличными близнецами.

Джулиан фыркнул.

— Я бы ухлестывал за твоими подругами.

— Или уводил моих парней, — согласилась она, и они оба расхохотались. Когда смех стих, атмосфера неуловимо изменилась.

— Как ты думаешь, если бы мы были близнецами, я бы поняла о себе это раньше? — спросила она глухо. — То, что я тоже могу отбивать твоих подруг.

— Если я что и понял из всей этой ситуации, — сказал Джулиан, подумав, — так это то, что предугадать ничего нельзя. Может, да. Может, нет. Никто не знает.

— Но, судя по всему, Гарак — это константа нашего бытия.

— Не уверен в этом.

Джульетта чуть выпрямилась, глядя на него сверху вниз. Её глаза расширились.

— Прости, что?

Признание вырвалось из груди неожиданно, но он не собирался отрицать это. Он вздохнул.

— Джульетта, в мире сотни, тысячи параллельных Вселенных, — сказал он. — Я уверен, что не во всех из них мы с тобой когда-либо существовали. Как и Гарак. То, что в этих конкретно пяти случаях мы с Гараком знакомы… Я думаю, здесь дело не в том, что это предопределено где-то свыше. Я думаю, что всё дело в этом.

Он вскинул два пальца, в которых была зажата жемчужина, которую он до поры до времени баюкал в ладонях.

— Она показывает именно те варианты судьбы, где я и Гарак… связаны.

— Что именно ты хочешь этим сказать? — переспросила Джульетта напряженно.

Джулиан посмотрел на неё ищущим взглядом.

— Честно? Я не знаю, — сказал он. — Я не знаю, почему жемчужина показывает мне именно эти сценарии. Но я думаю, что это как-то связано со мной и Гараком на… каком-то более сложном уровне, чем мои с ним личные отношения. Я только не понимаю, на каком.

Какое-то время Джульетта думала над его словами.

— То есть ты думаешь, что дело не столько в тебе, сколько… в каком-то другом Башире? В одном из тех, кто раз за разом пребывает к тебе?

Он кивнул.

— Да. Я только не понимаю, как мне его узнать и что с этим делать.

— Перескажи мне свой разговор с эринийцами снова, — потребовала она. — Только на этот раз слово в слово.

Его память это позволяла. Дослушав, она долго молчала, раздумывая над услышанным.

— Она должна что-то спасти… — пробормотала она. — Что-то, что связано с тобой, связанным с Гараком.

Она хмыкнула.

— Ну, мы хотя бы знаем, что это не я.

— Почему ты так уверена? — спросил он с любопытством. — Кардассия, судя по всему, переживает не лучшие времена. Ей бы пригодилась помощь.

— Не лучшие времена — это мягко сказано, — улыбка Джульетты была невеселой. — Если бы всё это происходило года два с половиной назад, я бы, может, и задумалась. Но я не думаю, что Кардассии сейчас поможет, — она кивнула на жемчужину, — _это_. Ей может помочь только время.

После этого они оба замолчали. Затем Джульетта заговорила.

— Одно не отменяет другого, знаешь ли, — сказала она внезапно.

— Ты о чем?

— Да, у жемчужины есть главное предназначение, но это не значит, что оно единственное. Мне кажется, она должна помочь нам… понять…

— Что Гарак наш тот единственный? — хмыкнул Джулиан.

— Нет, — спокойно сказала она. — Очевидно, что Гарак важная часть жизни — твоей, моей… каждого из нас. Но в конце концов всё упирается не в него, я думаю. Эта жемчужина показывает нам, что Вселенная бесконечно разнообразна. Что нам есть чему поучиться друг у друга. Что… есть иные пути.

Она вздохнула.

— Без тебя я бы вряд ли вообще задумалась о том, что могу любить не только мужчин.

— Ну, любить — это… сильное слово, — прочистив горло, сказал Джулиан, и Джульетта сощурила глаза.

— Что, правда?

Он не ответил, просто лежал, бездумно разглядывая её. С распущенными волосами, загадочно поблескивающими глазами и бокалом в руке Джульетта удивительно напоминала ему Джадзию.

Она не стала настаивать на ответе.

— Что ж, мне пора, — сказала она наконец со вздохом.

— Куда? — встрепенулся он.

— К своим вакцинам, конечно, — улыбнулась она. — Мне нужно позаботиться о том, чтобы они точно прибыли со мной.

Им пришлось повозиться, чтобы сделать из сумок импровизированную лежанку. На всякий случай Джульетта настояла на том, чтобы каждая сумка была прицеплена к её руке или ноге.

— Не факт, что это сработает, — признала она, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее. — Но перестраховка не помешает.

Джулиан сверился со временем.

— Перемещение обычно происходит после полуночи, где-то около двух ночи. Ждать осталось недолго.

— Что ж, это обнадеживает, — она уже лежала, прикрыв глаза и слабо улыбаясь. — Перехвачу пару часов сна.

Он присел на корточки, глядя в её лицо, словно пытаясь навек оставить её в своей памяти. Она ответила ему таким же ищущим взглядом.

— Я буду скучать по тебе, Джулс, — сказала она негромко.

— И я по тебе, Джули, — выдохнул он в ответ, наклоняясь, чтобы нежно поцеловать её в лоб. Она обхватила его за затылок, неловко вывернув шею, и он прижался лбом к её лбу.

— Так делают кардассианцы, знаешь? — шепнула она, не требуя от него ответа, и на миг он закрыл глаза, просто чувствуя её присутствие.

Ему хотелось, чтобы это мгновение никогда не кончалось.

Когда он наконец выпрямился, разрывая касание, Джульетта уже не смогла разомкнуть веки и только сонно пожелала ему доброй ночи.

И едва ли не впервые за эти дни она действительно была такой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P. S. я: ура, у меня есть время писать фик  
> мозг: давай будем писать все главы кроме следующей  
> я: мозг, но зачем  
> мозг: так надо
> 
> хей, народ, мы на экваторе!! поверить не могу, дети *зачеркнуто* главы так быстро растут! и каждый раз я говорю себе "ну уж эта глава точно будет короче предыдущей!! :')" господи я ничему не учусь 
> 
> P. S. S. друг семьи, это, конечно, Келас Пармак, кто же ещё. бедолаге пришлось мужественно наблюдать за этой лесбийской катастрофой и пытаться не разбить себе фейспалмами лицо.


	6. Глава 5. Перепутье

Стояла жара.

Не та невыносимая, сухая, смертельная жара пустыни, которую знали его предки, которую он знал по редким визитам к дальней родне в детстве, которая снилась ему время от времени и пугала его до испарины. Нет, на этот раз это была удушливая, влажная жара тропиков, которая обволакивает легкие, словно раскаленное облако.

Вдох давался тяжело и мучительно, но он все равно втянул горячий воздух и распахнул глаза, разлепляя влажные ресницы.

Он стоял на берегу реки, зарываясь ногами в мелкий и шелковистый речной песок. Природа вокруг него дышала жизнью — она пела в кроне деревьев, стрекотала в низких зарослях и жужжала над водной гладью; земля зеленела так буйно, что даже захватила в свои владения и воду, которая тоже цвела.

Джулиана окружали болота.

Он сделал неуверенный шаг вперёд, и страшась и желая окунуться в прохладную воду, и нога его тут же ухнула в мягкий ил. Джулиан замер в нерешительности.

Впереди раздался плеск, и когда он вскинул взгляд, у Джулиана перехватило дыхание.

Там, в лучах закатного солнца, виднелся силуэт. Четкий профиль казался темным на фоне фиолетово-огненного заката.

Джулиан поспешно вступил в воду, торопясь догнать своего спутника, но чем быстрее он пытался пересечь мелководье, тем глубже увязал. Водоросли опутывали его лодыжки, а дно, казалось, всё более и более утягивало его вниз. Когда он в отчаянии вскинул голову, пытаясь позвать на помощь, его лишь обожгло раскаленным воздухом, застрявшим в горле.

Гладь воды была безмятежна.

Силуэт исчез.

* * *

Джулиан распахнул глаза и резко сел, чувствуя, как колотится в груди сердце. Когда, пытаясь отдышаться, он провел рукой по волосам и затылку, то почувствовал, что шея была влажной от пота. Дурной сон никак не отпускал, и он, соскользнув с кровати, нашарил на полке Кукалаку. Стиснув его в объятьях, он прошел в гостиную и обессиленно рухнул на диван, пытаясь прийти в себя.

— Свет на двадцать процентов, — произнес он хрипло, откидываясь на спинку дивана и закрывая глаза.

Первую часть ночи сон был спокойным и безмятежным, — ему мнилось, будто Джульетта решила остаться, и они лежат вместе, уютно прижавшись друг к другу, как котята.

Но затем сон неуловимо изменился.

Ему редко снились кошмары, но когда они снились… Наверное, это было одно из последствий его генетических модификаций. Он помнил каждую деталь, каждое слово и движение; его тело послушно и чутко реагировало на всё, что показывало его бездонное, полное сомнений и страхов подсознание. То, что приходило во сне, казалось не менее реальным, чем наяву, и в юности он не раз просыпался от собственного крика.

И Джулиан стыдился этого, стыдился того, как сильно это выбивает его из колеи. Знакомые и приятели в Академии не раз подтрунивали над тем, что он никогда не засыпает ни с кем дважды, но они не могли даже представить, насколько были правы.

Он… не знал, был ли на свете кто-то, кому бы он мог довериться настолько.

Он не знал, способен ли на это в принципе.

Когда он наконец устало задремал, его сон охранял только верный Кукалака, прижатый прямо к его одинокому, испуганному сердцу.

* * *

— Тяжелая ночь? — спросила Кейко, остановившись над ним с подносом в руках.

Джулиан, который уже десять минут минут размешивал в чашке сахар, чуть вздрогнул.

— Можно и так сказать, — вяло отозвался он и махнул рукой, приглашая её сесть.

В этот час между завтраком и обедом в реплимате было немного народу, а он торчал здесь большую часть утра, не желая возвращаться назад в каюту. Из медотсека его вежливо выпроводили коллеги, заявив, что его синяки под глазами не слишком агитируют за здоровый образ жизни, так что теперь он маялся, не зная, куда податься.

Кейко действительно села и немного растормошила его непринужденным разговором об оранжереях, буднях преподавателя и детях. У неё сегодня был выходной, и она позволила себе встать попозже, так что Джулиан впервые за утро смог немного отвлечься и даже успел пожалеть, что они с Кейко пересекаются не так часто, как ему бы хотелось.

В тот момент, когда они в уютном молчании потягивали рактаджино, она неожиданно сказала:

— Знаешь, когда Джульетта вчера за ужином сказала мне, что в той Вселенной я мужчина, мне показалось, будто меня по голове чем-то стукнули.

— Да, я испытал на себе это уже не раз, — криво усмехнулся он.

Какое-то мгновение она смотрела на Джулиана.

— Должно быть, тебе очень тяжело, — мягко произнесла Кейко, и его горло внезапно сжалось спазмом.

Это действительно было… и потрясающе, и пугающе, и весело, и очень, очень трудно. Он даже не подозревал, насколько, пока не услышал это из уст кого-то другого.

Сделав несколько глубоких вздохов, он наконец смог взять себя в руки.

— Тяжело, — признал он, и почувстовал, что от этого простого признания ему стало чуточку легче. — Я боюсь, что в какой-то момент случится что-то, с чем я уже не смогу справиться.

Кейко ободряюще улыбнулась ему.

— Думаю, после всего, что с тобой случилось, ты готов уже буквально ко всему.

Джулиан со смешком согласился с ней, признав, что теперь его будет не так-то просто удивить.

В этот момент в нескольких шагах от него начал разгораться знакомый золотистый свет. Они вместе с Кейко с интересом наблюдали, как сияние меркнет, обретая силуэт.

Мгновение спустя они вытаращились, наконец-то поняв, кто перед ними.

Кардассианец вытаращился на них в ответ.

— Знаешь, Кейко, — сказал Джулиан ровным голосом, — мы оба ошиблись. К этому _я не был_ готов.

* * *

— Я… даже не знаю, что сказать, — честно сказал Джулиан после нескольких минут молчания.

Кардассианец согласно склонил голову, и от этого Джулиана пробрала легкая дрожь. Одно дело видеть собственные черты в кардассианском обличье, но совсем другое — не узнавать язык собственного тела. Этот жест Джулиан часто видел у Гарака и у нескольких других кардассианцев, и было странно понимать, что этот двойник с таким же недоумением следил за его собственной жестикуляцией при разговоре.

— Может быть, начнешь с начала? — предложила Кейко, которая, кажется, первой пришла в себя и сейчас просто пожирала его двойника взглядом.

— Был бы признателен, — отозвался кардассианец. Его речь звучала странно, будто… Ну конечно. Универсальный переводчик. Это из-за него ему казалось, будто интонация не совсем совпадала со смыслом фразы.

Этот факт только усложнял его понимание своего двойника. Которого, судя по всему, звали Джулан — «с ударениеми на «а», пожалуйста» — Башир. Джулиан до сих пор не мог переварить этот факт.

Постепенно собирая мысли в кучу, он медленно заговорил. К счастью, поскольку он рассказывал эту историю уже не раз — и даже не два — он мог говорить и изучать своего двойника одновременно.

От безумного сочетания сходства и различий просто разбегались глаза. Глаза Джулана были такого же цвета и формы, как у Джулиана, но в обрамлении гребней они казались ярче и четче оформленными. Линия роста волос была, пожалуй, чуть выше, чем у него, а сами волосы были длиннее и заплетены сзади в короткую косу. Кожа кардассианца была скорее оливковой, чем серой — немного темнее, чем у Гарака. Одет двойник был в пепельную тунику со скромным и изящным вырезом-прорезью, который скрывал ключицы, но делал акцент на плечах и шейных гребнях. Джулиан отметил, что выглядело это… привлекательно.

Судя по тому, как кардассианец чуть сморщил нос, оглядывая форму Звездного флота, у него с Гараком было _еще больше_ общего, чем Джулиан когда-либо считал это в принципе возможным.

Когда Джулиан договорил, Джулан какое-то время молчал.

Затем ни с того ни с сего спросил:

— Так… во всех других Вселенных меня зовут «Джулиан»?

Его неожиданный вопрос застал Джулиана врасплох. Кардассианский выговор — не акцент, его универсальный переводчик не имел, а именно выговор, какая-то особенная мелодика, способ речи, к которому он никак не мог привыкнуть, — заставил имя прозвучать как «Жули-ан». От незнакомого звучания сердце внезапно забилось чаще, и Джулиан с трудом сохранил невозмутимый вид, пообещав себе подумать об этом позже.

— Э-э, да? — сказал он, затем спохватился. — Точнее, нет. Еще была Джульетта, разумеется.

Джулан цокнул языком.

— На Кардассии редко встретишь такие длинные имена.

— Почему?

— Потому что произносить много слогов — неудобно, а сократить или как-то исказить имя — это самый верный способ оскорбить любого уважающего себя кардассианца, — пояснил Джулан серьезно.

— А существует какой-то способ _не_ оскорбить кардассианца? — со вздохом поинтересовался Джулиан.

К его удивлению, Кейко рассмеялась на эти слова, но когда он бросил вопросительный взгляд, она только замахала, чтобы он не обращал на неё внимания.

Джулан чуть приподнял гребень.

— Оскорбить или _оскорбить?_ — спросил он, улыбаясь. В его тоне слышалась какое-то неуловимое различие между двумя словами, какой-то нюанс.

— Кажется, универсальный переводчик не смог тебя правильно перевести. Я не понял разницу, — спросил Джулиан озадаченно.

В этот момент Кейко торопливо поднялась, объяснив, что у её мужа сегодня короткий день, и в полдень договорились встретиться, чтобы провести время всей семьёй. Когда они с ней попрощались, Джулан возбужденно повернулся к нему:

— Так ты отведешь меня к остальным?

Джулиан представил себя их лица, когда кардассианец войдет на мостик, и просиял.

— Непременно!

Три энсина, с которыми они ехали в лифте, забились в угол и таращились на них всю дорогу, не решаясь раскрыть рта. По прибытии на мостик они пропустили их вперёд.

Джулиан чуть промедлил, чтобы понаблюдать за тем, что будет дальше. Джулан сделал шаг на мостик и завертел головой. Коммандер Сиско как раз что-то обсуждал с майором Кирой, когда кардассианец опознал в человеке своего командира.

— Гал Сиско! — в полном восторге воскликнул он, делая несколько шагов и останавливаясь, словно налетев на невидимую стену.

Кира и Сиско вскинули головы. Их лица — впервые на памяти Джулиана — исказились в совершенно одинаковой гримасе.

На миг мостик погрузился в тишину.

Затем коммандер, не отрывая взгляда взгляда от лица кардассианца, хлопнул по бейджу.

— Сиско — Дакс.

Ответ прозвучал почти мгновенно.

_— Дакс слушает._

— Старик, тебе стоит зайти на мостик, — сказал Сиско.

_— Насколько это срочно? У меня выходной._

Коммандер сделал неясный жест в сторону Джулана.

— Повторите, что вы только что сказали, — велел он строго.

Кардассианец заметно растерялся.

— Э, гал Сиско? — он не успел сказать ничего более, потому что Дакс отозвалась немедленно.

 _— Бен, ты_ лучший. _Буду через минуту._

Пока Кира была занята тем, что прожигала осуждающим взглядом то кардассианца, то спину Сиско, который отвернулся что-то сказать ближайшему офицеру, Джулиан очень сильно пытался не рассмеяться над сбитым с толку выражением лица кардассианца.

Джадзия прибыла на мостик, запыхавшись от быстрой ходьбы; её волосы были всё ещё немного влажными. Увидев Джулана, она буквально впилась взглядом в его лицо.

— Кто я в твоей Вселенной? — выпалила она, быстрым шагом подойдя к нему и схватив кардассианца за предплечья.

Бедняга ответил ей шокированным взглядом.

— Что?.. Кто?..

— Моя раса. Кто я?

— Клингонка, конечно, — выдавил он, и Джадзия с победным видом повернулась к подошедшему к ним Сиско.

— Я же _говорила!_

Тот только с улыбкой покачал головой, затем, будто вспомнив о чем-то, повернулся к кардассианцу.

— Мистер…

— Башир, — торопливо отозвался кардассианец, когда наконец понял, что от него хотели.

— Мистер Башир. Я настоятельно рекомендую никогда больше не называть меня… так, как вы назвали.

На лице коммандера застыла такая болезненная гримаса, что Джулиан даже посочувствовал ему. Гал Дукат произвел на них всех слишком яркое впечатление.

— Хорошо, сэр, — послушно согласился кардассианец, которому, собственно, и не оставили выбора. — Так… что вы за организация?

Пока Сиско начал объяснять ему, Джадзия подошла к Джулиану.

— Ничего не говори, — предупредил он, когда она еще только раскрыла рот.

— Но я…

— Ни слова.

Джадзия лукаво сощурилась.

— Тебе же хуже, — весело сказала она. — Я ведь и сама своего рода пророк…

Она прервалась, смеясь, потому что Джулиан раздосадованно пихнул её в бок.

Несмотря на первоначальную опаску по отношению к кардассианцу, любопытство пересилило. Вскоре все собрались вокруг Джулана, расспрашивая его о его Вселенной, и даже Кира слегка смягчилась, узнав, что, по крайней мере, в том мире она была не кардассианкой, а вулканкой.

Мир, из которого прибыл Джулан, был сложным. Там не существовало Объединенной Федерации Планет — её эквивалентом выступало Содружество Свободных Систем, основателями которой были — кто бы мог подумать! — кардассианцы, клингонцы, орионцы и ромуланцы. Теперь Джулиан наконец-то понял эмблему, которую кардассианец носил на груди — переплетение трех «С», стилизованных в багровый цветок на темно-зеленом фоне. Вместо Звездного флота служила организация под названием Галактическая Армада, которая, хотя изначально создавалась как военная организация, постепенно усложнилась и теперь в большинстве своём занималась исследованием Вселенных.

Баджор присоединился к Содружеству несколько лет назад, вулканцы сохраняли холодный нейтралитет — они не приняли учение Сурака и по большей части были заняты склоками между своими великими семьями. Андорианцы на протяжении всей истории периодически пытались утвердить собственное господство в квадранте и в данный момент не имели с Содружеством дипломатических отношений, совершенно отгородившись от остального мира. А люди…

— С недавних пор мы пытаемся сотрудничать, — поморщившись, признал Джулан. — Пока наше руководство только приступило к переговорам. Но люди имеют репутацию переменчивых, двуличных и недобросовестных партнеров, способных в любую минуту предать союзника и переметнуться к врагу ради собственной выгоды.

— Какое удачное описание, — пробормотала Кира едко. — Теперь вы прекрасно можете понять отношение остального мира к кардассианцам здесь.

Джулан, которого искренне огорчило то, что они рассказали ему об их мире, покачал головой:

— Мне так трудно это представить. Это идёт вразрез со всем, что я знаю и во что верю.

Джадзия положила Кире руку на плечо, и выражение лица баджорки чуточку смягчилась. Она коротко кивнула.

— Как вы оказались на станции? — спросила майор уже миролюбивей.

Её дежурный вопрос заставил Джулана вздрогнуть. Кардассианец впервые заметно смешался.

— Мой отец... — начал он и запнулся. Его лицо посуровело. — Он навлек позор на нашу семью, предав идеалы Содружества, так что моя карьера строилась не так-то легко. Но на Терок Нор меня никогда не упрекали этим.

Сиско, который с большим интересом выслушивал его рассказ и особенно факты альтернативной истории, наконец глубоко вздохнул и взглянул на хронометр.

— Как бы мне ни было жаль заканчивать эту увлекательную беседу, однако мы и так украли от работы несколько часов. Боюсь, что некоторые обязательства не могут дольше ждать.

Джулиан вздрогнул, увидев, сколько прошло времени.

— Простите, что помешали вам, — сказал он, чувствуя вину за то, что так надолго отвлек своих коллег.

— Господа, думаю, нам пора пообедать, — подхватила Джадзия, беря под руки обоих Баширов. После того, как трилл пожелала коллегам счастливо оставаться, коммандер только фыркнул.

Сначала они хотели пойти в клингонский ресторан, но после того, как кардассианец признался, что ни разу не пробовал ничего из земной кухни, Джулиан с Джадзией объявили, что это срочно следует исправить. В реплимате Джулиан синтезировал штук пять или шесть своих любимых блюд, решив, что с этим он вряд ли ошибется.

К его удивлению, кардассианец забраковал почти половину из них. Судя по всему, вкусовые рецепторы людей и кардассианцев отличались сильнее, чем он предполагал, и этот факт вызвал у обоих докторов безмерное любопытство.

— Провести бы полное сканирование твоего тела… — мечтательно протянул Джулиан, с аппетитом налегая на кардассианскую похлебку, которую посоветовал ему Джулан.

— И твоего, — с жаром откликнулся Джулан, рот которого был слегка перемезан желтым. Карри пришелся ему по вкусу. — Я так и не смог заполучить ни одного терранца на полноценный осмотр.

— Неужели ты ни разу не лечил человека? — полюбопытствовала Джадзия, которая наблюдала за культурным обменом с бесконечным удовольствием.

Кардассианец фыркнул.

— Одного лечил, но он скорее умрёт, чем ступит в мой кабинет добровольно.

Джулиан сощурился:

— Знавал я одного такого пациента. Это случайно не…

— Гарак, — произнесли все трое хором и обменялись понимающими взглядами.

— Так, значит, Гарак — человек, — резюмировал Джулиан. Он ожидал нечто подобное, и после своего первого двойника, во Вселенной которого все расы были людьми, это не должно было так уж сильно удивлять, но он все равно ощущал себя слегка шокированным.

Джулан, похоже, прекрасно понимал, что он чувствует.

— Эмиль Гарак — кардассианец, — встряхнул он головой. — Не поверю, пока не увижу собственными глазами!

— Мы пойдем к нему сразу после обеда, — пообещал Джулиан, но затем сердце его упало, когда он вспомнил, как расстался вчера с Гараком.

Он надеялся, что тот, увидев Джулана, забудет об обиде и не выставит его из магазина, едва они появятся у него на пороге.

— Из какой Гарак провинции? — спросил Джулан, отвлекая его от невеселых мыслей.

Джулиан моргнул.

— Э-э, я не знаю. А это важно?

Тот смерил его уничижительным взглядом.

— А ты как думаешь? — спросил он многозначительно. — Для тебя ведь что-то значит тот факт, что Гарак моего мира — француз?

— Француз! — повторил Джулиан ликующе. — Я бы многое отдал, чтобы послушать его мнение о «Призраке оперы»… Кстати, знаешь, кто еще француз в моём мире?

— Кто?

— Пикар!

Кардассианец вытаращил глаза.

— Гал Пикар здесь — француз?! — несколько секунд они они таращились друг на друга в полном восторге, затем Джулиан чуть поник.

— Да, теперь я понял, о чем ты, — сказал он виновато. — Прости, но я точно не знаю, откуда Гарак родом. Он… не склонен делиться информацией о себе.

Тот сочувственно кивнул.

— О-очень понимаю тебя, — угрюмо согласился он. — Из него клещами ничего не вытянешь.

— Значит, в твоей Вселенной Гарак — единственный человек на кардассианской станции? — уточнила Джадзия, и тот кивнул, объяснив, что, по слухам, месье Гарак был членом некой секретной организации.

— Да что вы говорите, — пробормотал Джулиан, переглядываясь с Джадзией.

— Кто бы мог подумать, — подыграла она, закатывая глаза.

— Ну? — проговорил кардассианец наконец, облизав ложку из-под фисташкового мороженого. — Мы пойдем к нему?

— Да, — согласился Джулиан, всё ещё не чувствуя себя достаточно готовым к этому.

— Идите, — сказала Джадзия ободряюще и осталась сидеть на месте, когда они поднялись.

— Ты не пойдешь? — не понял Джулан, который замер в нерешительности.

Та только посмеялась.

— Я бы сказала, что «третий — лишний», но в данном случае лишним будет скорее четвертый, — сказала она лукаво. Её голубые глаза знающе поблескивали.

Они тепло попрощались с ней и отправились к магазину Гарака. В нем царил легкий полумрак, и едва они переступили порог, как Джулан яростно заморгал.

— Хоть глаза отдохнут, — сказал он с заметным облегчением. — Это освещение просто…

— Убийственно? — подсказал Гарак, материализуясь из тени, словно призрак. Джулан с возгласом отшатнулся, едва не врезавшись в Джулиана.

Глаза кардассианцев впились друг в друга, и человек чуть отодвинулся, наблюдая за ними.

— Месье Гарак, — произнес Джулан наконец, и Гарак моргнул, услышав незнакомое грассирование в собственном имени.

— Просто Гарак, — поправил он после короткой паузы. — Я… рад, что вы нашли минуту заглянуть ко мне.

На этих словах он бросил милостивый взгляд на Джулиана, и он слегка приободрился, почувствовав, что хотя бы отчасти прощен.

Кардассианцы быстро разговорились, и уже очень скоро Гарак буквально сиял, наслаждаясь встречей с почти-земляком.

— Наконец-то я встретил ту версию вас, которая может оценить всю красоту кардассианского языка, — сказал он воодушевленно. — Согласитесь, что Прелок в «Бесконечной жертве» непревзойденен? Его слог…

— «Бесконечная жертва»? — переспросил Джулан без всякого выражения. Он повернулся к Джулиану, неверяще глядя на него. — Так вот чем он тебя пичкает? Что еще?

Джулиан послушно перечислил несколько авторов, наблюдая, как лицо кардассианца каменеет.

— Ох, нет, — вырвалось у Джулана после очередного имени. — Я так и знал. Он невозможен. Неисправим.

Джулан повернулся к Гараку.

— Я в жизни не встречал более ретроградного подхода к кардассианской литературе! — возмущенно произнес он.

У Гарака в буквальном смысле отвисла челюсть. Джулиан наблюдал за ними, испытывая мстительное наслаждение.

— Я абсолютно раздавлен, — провозгласил Гарак, огорченно качая головой. — Я должен оставить всякую надежду. Ваш вкус совершенно кошмарен в любом вашем воплощении. Даже, увы, кардассианском.

Тот только презрительно фыркнул, с вызовом глядя на него.

— Вы невыносимы.

— А вы, как всегда, мне льстите, доктор.

Несколько мгновений кардассианцы сверлили друг друга яростными взглядами. Джулиан заметил, что гребни обоих слегка потемнели.

— Я не могу не спросить, — поддавшись внезапному порыву, сказал Джулиан, и оба, чуть вздрогнув, посмотрели на него. — Какую литературу предпочитает земной Гарак? Потому что за все годы нашего литературного обмена я не нашел ничего, что по-настоящему пришлось бы ему по вкусу.

— Попробуй предложить ему «Отверженных», — немедленно отозвался Джулан, закатив глаза. — И «Войну и мир». И «Поющих в терновнике». Или что-нибудь из начала XXII века, вроде «Саги о Лостмарках». Уверяю тебя, он будет просто в восторге.

— Хм… — пробормотал Джулиан задумчиво. Вообще-то, теперь он мог провести определенные параллели. — А что вы читали в последний раз?

— «Джейн Эйр». Он так разливался, пытаясь навязать мысль о том, что концовка совершенно абсурдна и Рочестер не заслуживает её! Я ему сразу сказал, что если таковы его представления о любви, то у него большие проблемы.

Возмущенно фыркнув, Гарак стряхнул с рукава невидимую пылинку.

— Но ведь он едва не погубил её нравственный облик из-за своих эгоистичных желаний! — едко отозвался Гарак. — Он ногтя её не стоит!

— Так ведь книга не о том, хороший он человек или нет — она о том, что Джейн любит его и выбирает быть с ним даже несмотря на все его недостатки!

Гарак закатил глаза так сильно, что Джулиан даже слегка испугался за него.

— Если уж вы так яростно критикуете меня, позвольте спросить, кто тогда выражает ваше и, несомненно, единственно верное представление о любви, — чопорно поинтересовался Гарак.

Джулан чуть повернул голову в его сторону.

— Шеорана, например, — негромко сказал он, и Гарак шумно втянул в себя воздух. — Поэзия Серлассы тоже. И… Поздний Карлан, скажем.

— Вот как, — пробормотал Гарак, облизнув губы. Его глаза неотрывно смотрели на кардассианца, и Джулиан еще никогда в жизни так не жалел о своих скудных познаниях в кардассианской литературе.

Он хотел бы знать, что заставляет Гарака смотреть на него _так._

После секундного молчания, Джулан прочистил горло и спросил у Гарака что-то о кардассианской политике этой Вселенной. Кардассианец поддержал не очень ловкую смену разговора и охотно ответил, и уже через несколько минут они оживленно обуждали различия их миров, вплоть до того, что какие-то культурные особенности совершенно не совпадали. Джулиан с интересом наблюдал, как Гарак возмущенно заспорил с Джуланом о технологии производства какой-то традиционной ткани. Каждый стремился доказать, что именно в его Вселенной она делается правильно.

Пока Джулан в пылу спора принялся рылся на неприметном стеллаже в углу магазина, пытаясь выкопать на нем что-нибудь похожее на то, о чём он говорил, Гарак улучил минуту, чтобы подойти к нему.

— Вы знаете, доктор, я за вас беспокоюсь, — сказал он серьезно, и Джулиан моргнул, выпрямляясь. Прежде чем он придумал, что на это сказать, Гарак продолжил: — Последние дни были таким испытанием для вашей личности…

Секунду Джулиан смотрел на него, чуть распахнув рот, но кардассианец спокойно встретил его взгляд.

Уголок губ кардассианца неуловимо изогнулся — совсем чуть-чуть, но Джулиан заметил.

— Вы… смеетесь надо мной! — воскликнул он, не в силах поверить в то, что Гарак вернул ему собственную шпильку.

Невозмутимая маска наконец треснула, и Гарак сверкнул улыбкой. На миг в его глазах мелькнули искры искреннего веселья — которые погасли так же быстро, как и зажглись.

— Разве можно упустить шанс поразить соперника его же оружием? — спросил Гарак, отводя взгляд и поигрывая кусочком ткани между пальцев. Голос его прозвучал до странности меланхолично.

В его словах угадывался какой-то подтекст, и Джулиан чуть сощурился, пытаясь понять. _Проклятые кардассианские увертки!_ — подумал он в отчаянии. В голову ничего не лезло, и он вздохнул, смиряясь с поражением.

Ему, однако, всё ещё было, что сказать.

Джулиан сделал небольшой шаг к кардассианцу, вынуждая Гарака поднять глаза. Он поймал его взгляд и смело встретил его.

— Простите меня, — сказал он негромко. — За мои слова.

И замолчал, надеясь, что кардассианец поймёт, что он извиняется вовсе не за шутливую фразу, которую Гарак только что вернул ему.

Судя по его взгляду, тот прекрасно понял, о чем речь.

— Вам не за что извиняться, — сказал он, чуть улыбнувшись, однако она была совсем не похожей на ту, которой он одарил его всего полминуты назад. В ней не было и капли той же искренности и радости. — Вы не сказали ни слова лжи.

— Да, это так, — согласился Джулиан, тщательно подбирая слова, — но это не значит, что в этом заключена _вся_ правда.

Долгое мгновение Гарак просто пожирал его взглядом, и Джулиан едва сдержал себя от дрожи — его щёки внезапно заполыхали.

— Никогда не понимал эту вашу одержимость правдой, — пробормотал Гарак, искоса бросив взгляд на Джулана, который всё ещё разграблял его стеллаж, и вновь оборачиваясь к нему. Его зрачки казались чуть расширенными.

— А вы попробуйте как-нибудь для разнообразия, — посоветовал Джулиан, едва слыша себя сквозь шум в ушах. Он вообще не понимал, как умудрялся отвечать кардассианцу. — Может быть, вам понравится.

Эти слова, к несчастью, имели совсем не тот эффект, на который он надеялся. Гарак моргнул и будто бы очнулся от морока.

— Надеюсь, что нет, — ответил он очень трезво. — Но на всякий случай предпочту не рисковать.

И, коротко кивнув, он отправился на помощь к Джулану, который уже почти утонул в ворохе ткани.

Джулиан минуту постоял, пытаясь оправиться от… оскорбления? отказа? чего-то ещё, что он так и не мог понять в силу своей человечности? Ему пришлось сглотнуть пару раз, прежде чем он смог взять себя в руки.

Когда он наконец подошел к кардассианцам, они уже, видимо, закончили спор. Судя по тому, как пылали серым гребни Джулана, спор он проиграл, но не похоже, чтобы кто-то всерьез обиделся. Наоборот, оба выглядели до странного довольными этой перепалкой.

Кардассианцы, видимо, и впрямь любили спорить.

— А теперь, Гарак, боюсь, что нам пора, — внезапно провозгласил Джулан, нетерпеливо постукивая ногой. Он уже явно переключился мыслями на что-то другое.

Джулиан на секунду завис, не понимая, о чём он. Затем, после многозначительного взгляда Джулана, он наконец вспомнил.

— Да, точно, — спохватился Джулиан, кивая сам себе. — У нас осталось не так много времени, а задача перед нами стоит чрезвычайно важная.

Гарак смерил их нечитаемым взглядом.

— Куда это вы собрались? — спросил он подозрительно.

— Никуда, — ответил Джулиан одновременно с тем, как Джулан возбужденно провозгласил: — Заниматься сравнительной анатомией.

— Что? — на миг лицо Гарака выразило сложную эмоцию, после чего стало совершенно непроницаемым.

Джулан, однако, ничего не заметил, захваченный медицинским интересом:

— С точки зрения биологии наша ситуация абсолютно уникальна — два организма с совершенно разной анатомией и физиологией имеют, однако, сходство на каком-то глубинном, непостижимым для науки уровне. Мы собираемся взять образцы ДНК и провести мануальный осмотр…

Взгляд Гарака совершенно остекленел. Джулиан заметил, что он не моргал уже больше минуты.

— Мануальный осмотр, — повторил Гарак без всякого выражения. Его руки без особой на то необходимости поправили стопку ткани на столе перед ним.

— Да, — бросил Джулан и нетерпеливо потащил Джулиана к выходу.

Но тот все равно на секунду задержался, выпроставшись из хватки двойника, который, закатив глаза, пошел вперед.

— Гарак?

— Да, доктор?

— Когда Джулан произносит моё имя… переводчик хорошо переводит слова, но акцент слышен в том, как он произносит имена. И…

Он запнулся. Кардассианец немного подождал, но когда продолжения не последовало, он чуть приподнял гребень.

— И?

— И я подумал — когда ты позвал моего первого двойника по имени… это прозвучало без кардассианского акцента.

На губах Гарака заиграла тонкая улыбка.

— Возможно, доктор, — начал он, — что это из-за того, что я никогда не говорил на _кардаси_ в вашем присутствии.

— Вы… так вы владеете стандартом?

— И, судя по всему, достаточно хорошо, если вы задумались об этом только сейчас, — отозвался Гарак не без самодовольства, на что Джулиан только фыркнул.

— Значит, на _кардаси_ моё имя звучало бы по-другому? — спросил он с любопытством. — Как там он произносил это? «Жули-ан»?

Гарак медленно покачал головой.

— Ваш двойник говорит на другом диалекте, чем я. Я бы произнес ваше имя по-другому.

— Как?

— Ты идешь? — нетерпеливо позвал от двери Джулан, и они оба вздрогнули, только сейчас вспомнив, что были не одни.

Еще секунду он смотрел на Гарака. Тот не проронил не слова, глядя на него в ответ.

Джулиан развернулся на каблуках и проследовал к выходу, и даже его острый слух не уловил прерывистый вздох Гарака, до боли похожий на собственное имя.

* * *

— Что?!

— А он тебе не сказал этого? — удивленно спросил Джулан. — Это же вообще базовая вещь, которую нужно понимать о кардассианцах.

Они занимались сравнительной анатомией уже второй час. Джулиан поднял в комнате температуру, чтобы Джулан не замерз, и после этого они сбросили рубашки, активно обсуждая различия между ними и перескакивая от строения мышц и костей на дерматологию и анатомию нервной системы. Они как раз были в разгаре очередного сканирования, когда Джулан вскользь уронил кое-что, что заставило Джулиана оставить расспросы о кардассианском аналоге гипофиза и целиком сосредоточиться на новой теме.

— Ну, значит, Гарак не посчитал нужным просветить меня на этот счет, — ответил Джулиан едко. Он просто кипел, чувствуя себя до странности задетым скрытностью Гарака — хотя, казалось бы, не то чтобы это было ему в новинку.

Джулан, похоже, не поверил ему. Выдернув из-под Джулиана покрывало, он завернулся в него, натянув и на голову.

— Не может быть, чтобы ты не знал о том, что мы флиртуем через ссоры. Это же очевидно.

— Где?

— Да ради бога, он же тебе подсовывает почти сплошь романы о неразделенной любви, неужели ты не проследил этот мотив?

Новое откровение застигло его врасплох. Опять. Он уставился на Джулана, чувствуя, как скрипит трикодер, который он стискивал в руке.

— Подожди — что ты сказал? Сплошь неразделенной?..

— Ну это-то ты не мог упустить.

Он выразительно промолчал. Кардассианец застонал.

— Ты шутишь!

— И на чем, позволь спросить, базируется твоё утверждение? — мрачно поинтересовался Джулиан.

— Да ладно тебе, — неверяще ответил Джулан, явно всерьез сомневаясь в его умственных способностях. — Даже несмотря на то, что это кошмарно древняя нудятина, ты не мог упустить любовные линии. Это же очевидно.

— Вообще неочевидно, — заспорил Джулиан, отчаянно морща лоб. Ведь так?..

Кардассианец наконец заметил, как он сжимал трикодер, так что он ненадолго выпростался из одеяла, чтобы забрать его из ладони. Джулиан покорно отдал его, только сейчас понимая, насколько он напряжен. Он силой заставил себя вдохнуть и выдохнуть пару раз.

— Кого ты там перечислял мне? — спросил Джулан, начиная загибать пальцы. — У Прелока в «Бесконечной жертве» — Лукар и Одена, самая трагическая пара в кардассианской истории, разлученная во имя долга стране. Их дети — Ясон и Гемма, полюбившие друг друга с первого взгляда, но вынужденные расстаться на следующий же день. Их внуки Габенар и Элин — повторяют изначальный мотив, завершая этот виток истории. Идем дальше. Кнал и Шервала из «И тьма возликует», где героиню убивает собственный отец, чтобы она не опозорила этим союзом семью…

Джулан набрал воздуха в грудь. Список ему предстоял длинный.

Двадцать минут спустя Джулиан сидел, уронив голову в ладонях, и переосмыслял всю свою жизнь.

— Я его убью, — ровным голосом сказал он.

Джулан, который с какого-то момента вовсю наслаждался его страданиями, ухмыльнулся.

— Прибереги это до спальни, — посоветовал он. — В определенном контексте попытка убийства приравнивается к предложению перевести отношения на новую ступень. И как можно скорее, потому что перед этим очень сложно устоять.

На этом месте Джулиан медленно поднял голову, устремив на кардассианца отчаянный взгляд.

— Скажи, что ты надо мной издеваешься, — жалобно попросил он.

Но тот только сочувственно покачал головой.

— Прости, но что ты ожидал от расы, которая флиртует при помощи ссор? — резонно отозвался Джулан. — Ты разве не задумывался, почему в «Песне луны» герои женятся чуть ли не сразу же после сцены смертельного поединка?

— Я её не читал, — сумрачно отозвался Джулиан, и Джулан фыркнул.

— Ну конечно нет, — пробормотал он, закатывая глаза. — Книги этого тысячелетия Гарака не интересуют.

— Почему, — вяло поинтересовался Джулиан, вопросительно поглядев в потолок. — Почему вы, кардассианцы, никогда ничего не рассказываете о себе?

Джулан беспомощно развел руками.

— Думаю, это просто разница культур, — ответил он, хмурясь. — Для меня всё кажется очевидным. Наверное, любая раса в какой-то степени считает, что их способ отношений — логичный и единственно правильный, но с недавних пор я понял, что это не так.

— Мне кажется, что кардассианцы скрытничают больше других, — пожаловался Джулиан расстроенно, и тот вздохнул.

— В моей Вселенной я могу то же самое сказать о людях, — заметил он меланхолично. 

— А ты сам-то своему Гараку об этом рассказал? О разнице ваших культур? — спросил Джулиан чуть уязвленно.

— Э-э-э… — ответил кардассианец. Его гребни потемнели.

Джулиан моргнул, фокусируя взгляд. Это было интересно.

— Ну и почему? — потребовал ответа он.

Кардассианец виновато опустил глаза, плотнее закутываясь в покрывало.

— Похоже, я слегка… упустил этот момент и… теперь не могу сломать привычку.

Несколько секунд они провели в глубокомысленном молчании.

— Ты начал ваше общение с флирта по-кардассиански, так? — сказал Джулиан понимающе. — Ну и насколько яростно ты его клеил?

На этот раз пришла очередь Джулана отворачивать лицо.

— Не очень, — пробормотал он невнятно. Гребни на его лице потемнели до угольного оттенка.

— А я думаю, что при первой же встрече ты закатил ему смачный скандал, — усмехаясь, озвучил Джулиан, бессовестно используя свой собственный опыт. Наконец-то его собственные провалы оказались к месту. — Настолько, что выставил себя полным идиотом, и при каждой новой встрече продолжал эту тенденцию, потому что искренне пытался исправить положение, но все равно скатывался на флирт. И поэтому теперь Гарак считает тебя нахальным выскочкой.

Джулан издал сдавленный стон, пряча лицо в ладонях. Джулиан сжалился и, придвинувшись, ободряюще похлопал кардассианца по плечу.

— Ничего, — сказал он с теплотой. — У меня для тебя есть и хорошие новости.

— Это какие? — ответили ему уныло. Из-за ладоней голос звучал приглушенно.

Джулиан дождался, пока он поднимает взгляд.

— Если несмотря на это вы умудряетесь как-то обсуждать литературу — и даже «Джейн Эйр» — то ты, по крайней мере, нравишься ему достаточно, чтобы терпеть твои постоянные попытки задеть его. — Он постарался вложить в голос всю свою уверенность.

— Что ты мне посоветуешь? — немного приободрившись, спросил Джулан.

Он объяснил. Джулан слушал его очень внимательно, сосредоточенно кивая.

— Я понял, — кивнул он, когда Джулиан наконец закончил. — А что из этого срабатывало у тебя безотказно?

— Э-э-э… — ответил Джулиан смущенно.

— Не может быть, — простонал кардассианец, когда ответа так и не последовало. — Даже с людьми?

— Да ладно, — парировал Джулиан, защищаясь, — ты же знаешь меня! То есть себя. В смысле, нас.

— Нет, не знаю! — возмущенно вскинулся Джулан. — У кардассианцев совсем иная культура отношений! Мы не заводим их так же легко, как люди. Так что в вопросе соблазнения я могу положиться только на твой опыт.

— Постой, ты что… никогда? — уточнил Джулиан, заморгав.

Кардассианец бросил на него испепеляющий взгляд.

— Я ухаживал, — чопорно ответил он, до странности напомнив этим Гарака. — За несколькими достойными девушками из хороших кардассианских семей, которых мне подбирал клан, потому что я был слишком молод, чтобы сделать выбор самому. Однако мои ухаживания никогда не приводили к желанию завести с кем-то более серьезные отношения. До тех пор, пока… я не встретил Гарака.

— О-ого, — пробормотал Джулиан, слегка шокированный таким поворотом событий.

Со всей этой невероятной ситуацией было легко забыть, что Джулан был не просто его копией в кардассианской упаковке — он _и был_ самым настоящим кардассианцем. 

— Так что я знаю, что если даже у тебя это не срабатывало, то у меня вообще нет никаких шансов сделать это правильно, — мрачно припечатал кардассианец, выводя его из задумчивости. Джулиан тяжело вздохнул.

— Похоже, что нам обоим придется положиться на Гарака, — сказал он смиренно. — Как обычно.

Кардассианец, однако, не согласился с ним, неожиданно вскинувшись.

— Нет, — сказал он твердо. — Нам нельзя перекладывать все решения на его плечи.

Почему-то от этих слов Джулиан почувствовал такой острый стыд, что у него даже заполыхали щеки.

— Скажи мне правду, — продолжил кардассианец требовательно, — ты поэтому не делал первый шаг? Думал, что Гарак как обычно всё сделает за тебя?

Эти слова шокировали его до глубины, так что он не сразу нашелся с ответом.

— Я… — начал он хрипло, затем остановился. — Отчасти поэтому.

Правда давалась неожиданно трудно, и ему пришлось собрать всю свою смелость, чтобы договорить.

— Но ещё… Я знаю, что Кардассия для него превыше всего, — шепнул он. — И я не хочу заставлять его выбирать между нами, если ему придется. А в какой-то момент ему точно придётся.

Какое-то время Джулан молчал, обдумывая его слова.

— То есть вместо этого ты лишаешь его выбора в принципе? — спросил Джулан, и от этих слов Джулиан застыл. Он никогда не смотрел на ситуацию с этой стороны. — Это просто нечестно по отношению к нему.

— Я не…

— Не спорь. Просто подумай. Его Кардассия отняла у него выбор, и теперь ты делаешь с ним то же самое.

— Однажды ситуация может измениться, — слабо возразил Джулиан, пытаясь переварить всё то, что кардассианец буквально швырнул ему в лицо.

— Да, может, — сказал Джулан настойчиво. — Всё может измениться, каждую секунду. И если ты не сделаешь это, ты упустишь момент навсегда. Вспомни, какие книги он даёт тебе.

— О возлюбленных, которых разделяет долг или судьба, — невесело усмехнулся Джулиан. — Это должно меня как-то обнадежить?

— Да, — сказал Джулан, глядя на него очень пристально. — Ты никогда не думал, что он мог давать тебе это не потому что верит в это, а потому что не хочет повторить этот сценарий?

Джулиан встал и подошел к люку, невидящим взглядом глядя в бархат космоса. Он никогда по-настоящему не задумывался об отношениях с Гараком, вместо этого цепляясь за отдельные фантазии и мысли «а если бы…» и «если бы не…». Но сейчас, похоже, настало время отбросить это всё и спросить себя — хочет ли он этого? Может ли он решиться на это, зная, что ему могут разбить сердце? Сможет ли он пережить ситуацию, в которой Гарак поставит на первое место Кардассию, а не его?

Он не знал. Он правда не знал ответа на этот вопрос.

Он не готов был сделать этот выбор.

— Почитай мне, — попросил Джулиан хрипло, разворачиваясь к кардассианцу лицом. — Я хочу послушать звучание твоего родного языка.

Долгий миг Джулан смотрел на него, и на лице его боролись разные эмоции.

В конце концов он кивнул и, после недолгих поисков найдя на падде одну из книг в оригинале, он устроился на кровати поудобнее. Джулиан свернулся рядом, выключив универсальный переводчик.

Когда Джулан начал читать, Джулиан почувствовал, как напряжение в теле, которое он даже не замечал до этого момента, начало понемногу отпускать. Незнакомая речь не текла как мёд, не лилась рекой — нет, она скорее походила на шелест песка, на ветер в скалах, на вихрь песчаной бури, заслоняющей солнце.

Это был язык земли, знающей вкус крови, язык земли, вспоенной потом, язык земли, не знающей покоя.

Джулиан не искал покоя. 

Он искал…

Они оба так и уснули — человек, свернувшийся под боком у кардассианца, который задремал с паддом на груди. Слова, убаюкавшие их обоих, так и остались висеть в воздухе между ними.

«То, что он искал, не имело имени, не знало логики и правил, не подчинялось воле и не нуждалось в оправданиях», — мерцали в полумраке строчки недочитанной книги, лежащей на подушке там, где был кардассианец — единственное доказательство того, что Джулан ему не приснился. Но Джулиан не знал об этом, не знал, что колыбельной ему служили слова о том, что он чувствовал, но так пока и не принял, на языке, который не понимал, но который уже любил.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P. S. можно ли перевести список авторов Джулана как "прощение того, кто сам простить себя не может", "каждый достоин любви" и "гомоэротизм"? ДА, АБСОЛЮТНО. Понял ли это Гарак? ДА, АБСОЛЮТНО, бедная ящерица была вот настолечко от сердешного приступа
> 
> P. S. S. а потом бедный Гарак полночи стоял в душе, глядя в одну точку, потому что Джулиан-кардассианец это была его воплощенная, самая стыдная "эротическая фантазия номер 2", и остальные полночи тоскливо смотрел в иллюминатор, потому что даже Джулан не любит "Бесконечную жертву" :(
> 
> эм. привет. знаю, я обещала главу раньше, но реал не щадит никого........ я не могу обещать, что следующая глава выйдет быстрее, но я буду стараться!!!!!!
> 
> честно говоря, эта глава - одна из первых, которую я вообще задумала, и для неё мне потребовалось собрать в кулачок всё своё (скромное) мастерство....... надеюсь, ожидание стоило того! спасибо, что читаете!! <3333


	7. Глава 6. Надежда

Он проснулся за час до своей смены и долго лежал, глядя в потолок и думая о том, что случилось с ним за эти пять дней.

За это время Джулиан успел вспомнить, каким он был десять лет назад, вообразить, каким он станет через пятнадцать лет, пережить столкновение с собственной невинной, как ему казалось, шпионской фантазией, успел одним глазком заглянуть в мир, где он живёт на Кардассии — и даже в тот, где он родился на Кардассии.

И тем не менее, всё это бледнело и меркло перед тем, что пережило его пугливое, влюблённое сердце, какую трансформацию пережили его чувства по отношению к Гараку.

Точнее, эти чувства… не изменились, пожалуй. Изменилось его отношение к ним.

Джулиан не перестал бояться того, что будет, если он откроет своё сердце, просто он _устал_ жить в страхе. Он устал видеть страх, боль и разочарование не только на лицах своих двойников — он устал видеть его в зеркале. Он больше не хотел думать «а что, если…» — он достаточно хлебнул этого, теперь уже достаточно.

Но сначала…

Перед тем, как он возьмёт судьбу в свои руки, ему нужно взять под контроль ситуацию, в которую из-за него попадают другие люди. Даже если технически эти «другие» делят с ним почти идентичный набор ДНК. Ему нужно наконец решить эту проблему, _самому_ , и как можно скорее.

С этой мыслью он наконец встал с постели и стал решительно готовиться к новому дню.

Позавчера он перекроил своё расписание на остаток недели, перенеся все плановые визиты на начало следующей, так что сегодня у него был выходной. Однако он всё равно первым делом зашел в медотсек, чтобы удостовериться, не нужна ли его помощь на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств. К счастью, медотсек работал в штатном режиме, но когда Джулиан неосторожно заикнулся о том, что двойник обычно не заявляется раньше 1100, Риджал с облегчением подсунула ему на подпись целую пачку документов, накопившихся за последние дни и требующих срочного внимания главы медицинской службы.

Ему потребовалось время, чтобы разобраться с бюрократией. Из-за ситуации с контрабандой, о которой он краем уха слышал от других офицеров, Звездный флот настоятельно запросил устранить все неточности в их последних отчетах и описях. Его медсестры отважно взяли это на себя, но в ближайшее время ему предстояло лично отчитаться о проделанной работе, так что ему нужно было вникнуть в ситуацию. Это задержало его на приличный срок, так что когда он наконец освободился, до часа икс оставалось не так уж долго.

Первым делом он заглянул в лабораторию к Джадзии, но не застал её там. Тогда он отправился на мостик, перед уходом умыкнув жемчужину и падд со всей уже собранной по ней информацией. В турболифте он бегло просмотрел отчет по ней, полюбовавшись на графики фаз её активности, краткую характеристику испускаемого ею излучения и парочку гипотез о природе жемчужины.

Файл больше напоминал черновик, чем полноценный отчет, потому что к анализу большого массива данных, собранных в отдельной папке, ещё явно никто детально не приступал.

Что ж, так было даже лучше, потому что именно этим Джулиан и собирался заняться в ближайшие дни, как только уточнит, в каком направлении копает Джадзия, чтобы они смогли оптимально распределить задачи.

Когда он прибыл на мостик, он не сразу понял, что его насторожило. Джулиан дважды просканировал его, скользя взглядом по лицам коллег, пока не застыл, вернувшись взглядом к одному из них.

Убедившись, что глаза его не обманывают, он почти целую минуту глядел на Гарака, который с невозмутимым видом работал за одной из станций, так усердно игнорируя нависшую над ним Киру, что даже не заметил Джулиана. Это было… необычно.

— Я что-то упустил? — спросил Джулиан, подходя к Джадзии и приветственно ей кивая.

Она бросила взгляд через плечо и тоже кивнула ему. Заметив, куда он смотрит, она подняла бровь.

— Даже со всей свой личной драмой ты не мог не слышать о контрабанде, Джулиан, — сказала она с легкой укоризной, вновь отворачиваясь к экрану.

— Не просто слышал, я только что разбирался с её последствиями, — справедливо возмутился он, скрестив руки на груди. — Но при чем здесь Гарак?

Джадзия вновь скосила на него глаза.

— Для контрабанды использовались кардассианские каналы связи. Бен посчитал, что помощь Гарака не помешает.

— И он согласился? — не поверил Джулиан.

Она заулыбалась, ни на секунду не переставая печатать.

— Видимо, ему самому не по нраву, что теперь его грузы проверяют в три раза тщательнее.

Джулиан фыркнул. С этим поспорить было сложно.

— Кварк, надо полагать, вовсе горел желанием вам помогать, — предположил он, смутно предполагая, что за этим так или иначе стоял ференги.

— И как ты только догадался? — Они оба засмеялись. Джадзия допечатала абзац, сохранила файл и закрыла вкладку, разворачиваясь к нему. — Итак, чем я могу помочь?

Он положил перед ней падд, объясняя свой замысел, и на некоторое время они погрузились в работу, раскидывая файлы по папкам и обсуждая методы анализа.

Закончив, Джулиан потянулся, до хруста расправляя плечи, и взглянул на хронометр. Увидев время, он тяжело вздохнул, потерев лицо ладонью.

— Кого-то ждешь? — пошутила Джадзия, пытаясь подбодрить его. Он слабо улыбнулся ей, чувствуя благодарность к ней за её поддержку в последние дни.

— Да, и он, похоже, опаздывает, — подыграл он ей.

— Ну почему сразу «он»? Может, это будет «она».

— Это мы уже проходили. Вот бы в этот раз я был симбиотом. Ты бы соединилась с моим симбиотом, Джадзия?

— Да ни за что. Ты лучше представь себя андорианцем.

— О-о, а это мысль. Как ты думаешь, какого бы тогда я был пола?

— Я ставлю на…

Они не на шутку развеселились, так что когда в нескольких метрах от них начал разгораться знакомый свет, они прервались буквально на полуслове. Весь мостик с любопытством следил за тем, как появляется двойник. За последние дни они уже почти привыкли к происходящему, так что руку на фазере держала только Кира. И…

Джулиан скосил глаза в сторону Гарака, но нет, кардассианец остался совершенно спокоен, хотя его глаза тоже прилипли к появляющемуся силуэту.

Перемещение наконец завершилось, и на миг на мостике повисла тишина. Джулиан впился взглядом в нового двойника.

Перед ними — что уже слегка обнадеживало — стоял человек. Он был как две капли воды похож на Джулиана, за исключением того, что он был тонок, как тростинка, и одет в длинную — мантию? камзол? робу? Джулиан был не уверен, — болотного цвета, искусно расшитый золотой нитью. Она была не застегнута на груди, так что под ней проглядывалась тонкая белая рубашка, небрежно заправленная в песочного цвета брюки, а обут двойник был в мягкие коричневые сапоги.

Секунду двойник озирался с ошарашенным видом, но спустя миг его лицо замкнулось. Он выхватил из-за пояса длинный кинжал странной крюковидной формы, и сразу несколько офицеров вскочили на ноги, вскинув фазеры. Сиско поднял руку, останавливая их. Двойник не нападал, но пятился, опасливо водя клинком перед собой.

— Кто вы? Что вам от меня нужно? — проговорил он холодно. — И где я?

Джулиан на секунду встретился глазами с Джадзией, предчувствуя, что с этим двойником будет непросто. Коммандер Сиско сделал небольшой шаг вперед.

— Меня зовут коммандер Сиско. Вы в безопасности, — произнес он, медленно поднимая руки. — Я даю вам слово, что вам не причинят вреда…

Лицо двойника излучало высокомерие, под которым он без особого успеха пытался скрыть страх.

— Я что-то не склонен верить на слово тем, кто бесчестно выкрал меня прямо из храма, — выплюнул, лихорадочно шаря глазами вокруг. — Что это? Магическая тюрьма?

Джулиан видел, как Сиско на миг опешил — даже он не сразу нашелся, что на это сказать.

— Вы всё никак не угомонитесь? — продолжил двойник угрюмо, не дожидаясь ответа. — Мне не нужен трон, я не собираюсь оспаривать власть вашего короля! Мой титул…

Тут его взгляд упал на Джулиана, и он запнулся. Его глаза удивленно округлились.

— Тебе правда не причинят вреда, — решив, что настал его выход, сказал Джулиан, медленно поднимаясь на ноги. Двойник следил за ним расширившимися глазами, судорожно вцепившись в кинжал. — Мой командир держит слово, я ручаюсь за него.

— Что… — пробормотал двойник, пятясь ещё сильнее; одна его рука поднялась к виску, потирая его. — Что вы сделали с мой головой? Вы вулканцы? Держите своего колдуна подальше от моего разума!

Последние слова он почти выкрикнул, и Сиско чуть отшатнулся от него.

— Здесь нет никаких вулканцев. Ты… — Джулиан на миг замер, обдумывая свои слова, пытаясь говорить на понятном для двойника языке. — У нас случился инцидент. Ма… магический.

Это привлекло внимание двойника, и он чуть опустил кинжал, уставив на него выжидательный взгляд. Джулиан поторопился развить успех.

— Мы с тобой из разных измерений, — объяснил он нервно. — Похоже, что тебя случайно забросило в мой мир. Из-за ошибки в… работе… артефакта… — Как, ну как он ещё мог описать это?

Он увидел, как принц снова вскинулся. Проклятье. Он явно сказал что-то не то.

— Зачем вам нужен артефакт такой силы? — спросил он напряженно. — Для чего он?

— Хороший вопрос, — негромко пробормотал Гарак из своего угла, так что услышал его разве что Джулиан… и двойник, который быстро взглянул в его сторону.

Он явно не заметил его раньше, потому что при виде кардассианца его глаза расширились. Его лицо мгновенно расслабилось, а рука с кинжалом хотя и не опустилась, но перестала угрожающе указывать в лицо коммандеру.

— Гарак? — спросил двойник после короткой паузы. — Это… твоё колдовство?

В голосе двойника звучали опаска, любопытство и даже капля облегчения, совсем не похожие на открытую враждебность по отношению ко всем остальным. Разительная перемена в голосе и языке тела двойника не осталась незамеченной — Сиско повернул голову в сторону кардассианца и послал ему многозначительный взгляд, явно призывая его постараться разрешить ситуацию.

Кардассианец, не ожидавший такого поворота событий, чуть помедлил. Но уже через миг он перегруппировался, адаптируясь к новой ситуации.

— Боюсь, что нет, — сказал он затем, неторопливо поднимаясь и плавно, не делая резких движений, огибая станцию. По пути он сделал едва заметный жест Кире, которая неохотно опустила фазер — правда, только после того, как коммандер Сиско утвердительно кивнул ей. — Доктор Башир и коммандер Сиско говорят чистую правду. Произошла случайность.

Он остановился в нескольких метрах от двойника.

— Вам не причинят вреда, — пробормотал он, делая осторожный шаг вперед, затем ещё один, пока наконец изогнутое лезвие кинжала не замаячило в опасной близости от его шеи. — Опустите клинок.

Какое-то мгновение они стояли в тишине, глядя друг другу в глаза. Джулиан не видел лица Гарака, только его спину, но зато он мог наблюдать гамму эмоций на лице двойника. Опаска и сомнение сменились плохо скрытой надеждой и затем… Что-то промелькнуло, так быстро, что Джулиан не успел точно понять, что он увидел, не смог распознать — и на лице двойника проскользнула улыбка.

— Если Гарак говорит мне опустить оружие, то это может означать одно из двух — либо угрозы действительно нет, либо всё так плохо, что мне нет смысла сопротивляться, — произнес он с иронией. Его рука взвилась — кто-то из энсинов испуганно ахнул — и через миг он… опустил лезвие.

— Вам действительно нет смысла сопротивляться, — подтвердил кардассианец легко. Он даже не дёрнулся на выходку двойника. — Если бы я действительно захотел, ваша сабля меня бы не остановила.

На губах его играла тонкая улыбка, от которой Джулиану стало жарко; в этот миг даже слепой не смог бы перепутать кардассианца с «простым, безобидным портным».

— Хопеш, — поправил двойник, пристегивая его обратно к поясу. Он выглядел слегка раздосадованным. — Тут ты меня подловил — я и правда попался, как мальчишка. Мне не надо было подпускать тебя так близко.

Несмотря на эти слова, он был спокоен и не сделал попытки вновь схватиться за оружие.

— Очень здравое замечание, — тихо сказал Гарак, не оборачиваясь, и Джулиан вздрогнул.

Он был почти уверен, что эти слова предназначались вовсе не двойнику, и от этого по языку у него разлилась горечь. Джулиан сглотнул, игнорируя пристальный взгляд Джадзии.

— Так… что здесь происходит? — спросил двойник наконец гораздо миролюбивей, проводя рукой по волосам.

Почувствовав, что опасная ситуация миновала, коммандер Сиско сделал шаг вперёд. Он заговорил в своей уверенной и одновременно успокаивающей манере, и Гарак воспринял это как знак, что ему пора уходить со сцены. Убедившись, что внимание двойника поглощено объяснением Сиско, он развернулся и тихо вернулся к своей станции, даже не взглянув в сторону Джулиана.

Сам Джулиан… очень хотел встряхнуть кардассианца за воротник. Он не знал, что именно он хотел вытрясти из него — но сейчас для этого было не время.

Он сделал несколько шагов вперёд, подходя к двойнику и коммандеру и пытаясь вникнуть в их разговор.

— …Кронпринц, но я отрекся от престола, — говорил двойник. Джулиан опешил, глядя на него. Двойник тоже взглянул на него и на миг застыл, явно всё ещё переваривая концепт параллельного мира. — Точнее, официального отречения я так и не успел сделать, поэтому меня уже не один раз беспокоили по этому поводу…

— Ты… ты правда принц? — всё-таки не удержался и переспросил Джулиан, потому что — он? Королевских кровей? Это было уже совсем сюрреалистично. Даже несмотря на всю предыдущую неделю.

— Нет, я не принц, — терпеливо повторил двойник. — Я же только что сказал, что отрекся. Тем не менее, моё существование не даёт покоя нынешнему властителю…

То есть принц, решил Джулиан. Что ж… Он правда, _правда_ считал, что его уже нельзя удивить. Джулиан пообещал себе больше не зарекаться. Никогда.

— Так вы думали, что мы похитили вас, — сказал Сиско с легкой улыбкой.

— Но вы ведь действительно похитили меня, — заметил принц, подняв бровь.

— Справедливо, пожалуй, — вздохнул Джулиан, устало потирая лицо рукой. — Пускай и без злого умысла. Я пытаюсь исправить эту ситуацию, но у меня пока не выходит. Мне жаль, что ты оказался втянут в это.

Лицо принца заметно смягчилось.

— Артефакты непредсказуемы даже в моём мире, — сказал он великодушно. Он вытянул шею, с нескрываемым любопытством оглядывая мостик. — Здесь ведь всё работает на магии?

— Ну… Можно и так сказать, — с сомнением подтвердил Джулиан, не уверенный, нужно ли двойнику научное объяснение.

Принц посмотрел в смотровое окно.

— Вы… Вы что-то вроде обсерватории в горах? — спросил он, и Джулиан просиял, обрадованный его догадливостью.

— Вы схватываете на лету, — похвалил Сиско искренне, кивая. — Среди прочего, мы занимаемся наблюдением за космосом.

Он мудро не стал поднимать тему их военного значения. Принц отошел от них на несколько шагов к окну, зачарованный видом червоточины.

— Так близко… — пробормотал он. На миг его глаза влажно блеснули, отражая сияние тысяч звезд.

Джулиан как раз прикидывал, как объяснить ему, что они находятся вовсе не в горах, когда свет червоточины внезапно стал разгораться. Джулиан вскинул голову — и понял, что он ошибся: сияние лилось откуда-то из-за плеча принца. Джулиан инстинктивно отшатнулся на несколько шагов назад, но Сиско среагировал быстрее него: он схватил недоумевающего принца и оттащил в сторону от сине-фиолетового круга, который с каждой секундой становился всё больше и больше. Через мгновение из мерцающей пелены вынырнула длинная, ящероподобная морда, на которой ледяным огнём полыхали страшные змеиные глаза.

Чудовище тяжело, с усилием втиснулось через портал — острый хребет, увеначнный цепочкой шипов, как будто распорол грань реальности, и край портала обвис мерцающим лоскутом. Тварь была просто огромной — метра три в холке — и поразительно худой, словно её скелет обтянули серовато-розовой кожей, не вложив в неё ни грамма жира. У твари не было передних лап, и опиралась она на полупрозрачные кожистые крылья, сложенные перед собой.

В голове замершего от ужаса Джулиана только и успело промелькнуть, что перед ним был самый настоящий _дракон_.

Портал был открыт какие-то несколько секунд — реальность быстро смыкалась, словно стремясь затянуть рану. Шипастый кончик длинного хвоста едва успел изогнуться, как портал окончательно исчез, словно его и не было.

Тварь огляделась. Её ледяные глаза с безошибочной точностью обвели мостик и остановились на Сиско, который прижимал к себе принца, обхватив его поперёк груди одной рукой и вцепившись в фазер другой. Узкие зрачки стали ещё уже, превратившись в две щели, в следующий миг дракон распахнул пасть и взревел. Его пронзительный, скрежещущий визг ударной волной прокатился по мостику, пробирая до костей, до помутнения в глазах.

Джулиан покачнулся, хватаясь за ближайшую консоль; кто-то на периферии взгляда рухнул, словно ему подкосили ноги. У Джадзии, бросившейся ему на помощь, из носа текла кровь.

Следующее три события случились очень быстро: сразу несколько фазеров взвизгнули, и два луча, попавшие в крыло и плечо, заставили дракона неуклюже дёрнуться; принц оттолкнул коммандера, выскальзывая из его объятия, и крикнул, размахивая руками:

— Всё хорошо, я в порядке, Я В ПОРЯДКЕ!

Целую секунду Джулиан думал, что принц пытался сказать, что его не зацепило, пока он не понял, что тот обращался к _дракону_ , бросаясь к нему навстречу.

Сиско попытался ухватить принца за руку, но тот ловко отпрыгнул. Между ним и драконом оставалось всего несколько шагов, когда Сиско рявкнул, вскинув ладонь:

— Не стрелять!

Он, похоже, сам не до конца понял, что происходит, но дракон замер, глядя на приближающегося принца. Через миг двойник уже протянул руку к крылу дракона, не на секунду не прерывая свой речитатив:

— …никто не причинит зла, всё хорошо, видишь? На мне ни царапины… по крайней мере, было, пока ты не появился, потому что я подвернул ногу, когда открылся портал…

— Что он делает? — в ужасе прошипела Джадзия, которая так и стояла рядом с Джулианом, вцепившись рукой в его предплечье.

— Не знаю, — прохрипел Джулиан; от зрелища того, как его копия сама шагнула в когти к чудовищу, во рту у него было суше, чем в пустыне. — Но… кажается, он знает что делает.

Дракон медленно склонил голову к нему, как будто и впрямь слушая сбивчивую болтовню принца. Его ноздри раздулись, и мало-помалу холодная ярость в его глазах стала терять свою силу.

— …цел и невредим, — всё так же вещал Джулиан, поглаживая его крыло. — Почему бы тебе не…

— Выше высочество, — негромко, нарочито спокойным голосом позвал коммандер, перебивая его. — У вас всё в порядке?

Принц вздрогнул и обернулся через плечо.

— Да-да, — торопливо сказал он. — У меня всё под контролем. — Он снова обернулся к дракону. — Эти люди отнеслись ко мне как друзья, чего нельзя сказать ни о тебе, ни обо мне. Нам пора показать им, что мы не варвары. Давай-ка заканчивай с этим.

Какое-то мгновение существо рассматривало его своими пугающими синими глазами, но принц даже не дрогнул.

Напротив, он отпустил его крыло и даже отступил на шаг, с вызовом глядя на него.

— Я жду, — сказал он, скрестив руки на груди. Дракон с силой выдохнул и на миг прикрыл глаза.

В этот момент облик его начал меняться, съеживаться, кожистые крылья втягиваться — и уже через несколько мгновений его огромная туша оформилась в знакомый, вполне гуманоидный силуэт.

Гарак постоял секунду, оглядывая мостик пронзительными голубыми глазами, в которых пылало всё то же ледяное пламя — и начал медленно заваливаться на бок. Принц с возгласом подскочил к нему, неловко подхватывая его поперек туловища. Он опустился с ним на пол, оставляя Гарака полулежать в его объятиях.

Одна часть Джулиана всё ещё пребывала в оцепенении, но другая, безупречно выученная, как действовать в таких ситуациях, не медлила. Он бросился к ним и вместе с двойником склонился над Гараком.

— Что с ним? — коротко спросил он, опускаясь на колени; одной рукой он обхватил запястье кардассианца, нащупывая пульс, другой выудил из кармана трикодер. Пульс был, но слабый — Гарак был без сознания.

— Магическое истощение, я думаю, — так же сосредоточенно ответил принц, поудобнее перехватывая кардассианца. — Я… даже представить не могу, сколько сил ему на это потребовалось.

В голове Джулиана теснились десятки вопросов, но он временно отодвинул их в сторону — показания трикодера Джулиану очень не понравились. Даже быстрый скан вырисовывал тревожную картину.

— Я хочу забрать его в медотсек… лазарет, — на всякий случай уточнил он, встречаясь глазами с двойником. — Там я смогу оказать ему необходимую помощь.

Принц оставался спокоен, но в его глазах плескался страх. Он отрывисто кивнул.

— Делай, что требуется.

Джулиан хлопнул по бейджу.

— Экстренная транспортация в медотсек для троих, — приказал он.

— Заряжаем, сэр…

Их охватили искры транспортации, и уже через несколько секунд они оказались в лазарете.

Джулиан отдал быстрые указания бросившимся к ним медсестрам, и все вместе они уложили Гарака на биокровать.

Запустив полное сканирование, Джулиан припал к мониторам. Цифра за цифрой перед ним начала вырисовываться нерадостная картина — крайне низкий уровень глюкозы, обезвоживание, сильнейший авитаминоз, хроническое воспаление, фибромиалгия… Он пораженно посмотрел на своего пациента и ахнул.

В спешке он не разглядел своего пациента, но он бы не смог назвать его двойником Гарака — разве что его _тенью_. Привычный сероватый оттенок кожи крадассианцев в этом случае можно было назвать исключительно пепельным, а кожа натягивалась на кости так, что он имел больше сходств со своим кошмарным драконьим обличием, чем с крепким и не лишенным здоровой округлости в области талии Гараком.

Джулиан твердой рукой сделал несколько несколько инъекций в шею, наблюдая, как выравнивается сердцебиение. После установки капельницы он сделал паузу, выдыхая. Судя по датчикам, его обморок сменился глубоким сном.

— Ему лучше? — напряженно спросил принц, который маячил с другой стороны кровати и явно очень хотел, но не решался взять Гарака за руку. Джулиан жестом указал ему, что это Гараку не повредит, и, глядя, на то как переплетаются их пальцы, подкатил к принцу небольшой стульчик, на который тот обессиленно рухнул.

— Да, — сказал он глухо, не сводя взгляда с датчиков. — Но не стану скрывать, что его состояние просто ужасное.

Принц помрачнел и покрепче обхватил его ладонь.

— Его проклятое упрямство доконает его, — процедил он сквозь зубы, не сводя напряженного взгляда с его лица и не замечая, что сам стал объектом такого же пристального изучения.

Джулиан знал свое тело и его лимиты, знал, как он выглядит в стрессе и в болезни. Да, принц был строен, стройнее его самого, и худоба его не нравилась ему так же, как и худоба Джульетты, но всё же… Он выглядел удивительно здоровым по сравнению с похожим на смерть Гараком. В груди у Джулиана ворочалось смутное и неприятное предчувствие

В этот момент двери медотсека открылись, и в комнату вошли Сиско, Джадзия и Гарак. У Джадзии всё так же текла из носа кровь, и за её спиной маячили ещё пара легко пострадавших офицеров, к которым, прихватив регенераторы, заспешили его медсёстры.

— Как его состояние? — без предисловий спросил коммандер, подходя к биокровати. Джадзия не отставала от него не на шаг, в отличие от Гарака, который держался позади.

— Стабилизировали, — ответил Джулиан коротко. — Ему нужно время.

Ещё раз удостоверившись, что кардассианец приходит в норму, Джулиан обернулся посмотреть на Гарака. Теперь, когда он мог видеть обоих кардассианцев одновременно, нехорошее подозрение только крепло.

— Джулиан, — позвал он, отказываясь называть самого себя «ваше высочество». — Мне нужно кое-что у тебя узнать.

Тот безмолвно обратил к нему свое лицо, не выпуская ладонь Гарака из рук.

Джулиану не хотелось разлучать их, но ему нужны были ответы. И как можно скорее.

— Мне нужно осмотреть и тебя, — сказал он серьезно, указывая на биокровать по соседству.

— Зачем? — спросил тот отрывисто, вновь отворачиваясь к Гараку. — Я не болен.

— Об этом я и говорю.

Это наконец-то смогло привлечь его внимание.

— О чем ты? — подозрительно спросил он.

— Ты сказал, что у него магическое истощение, — произнес Джулиан. — Правильно ли я понимаю, что оно бывало у него раньше?

Принц нахмурился, отчаянно пытаясь понять, к чему он клонит.

— Да, — проговорил он недоуменно. — Разумеется, он же маг. После любой серьезной магии у него случается упадок сил. После него ему нужны вода и еда для восстановления ресурса. Хотя бы стакан молока. Отдых и сон. Обычные вещи, через несколько дней он приходил в норму.

— Он раньше терял сознание?

— Бывало, да, — согласился он, затем внезано помедлил. — В последнее время чаще. А что такое?

Джулиан закусил губу, пытаясь и не в силах нащупать, что же ему не дает покоя.

— Я мало что понимаю в магии, — сказал Джулиан размеренно, всё ещё не в силах поверить, что оперирует такими понятиями, как «магия», «дракон» и «принц». — Но картина болезни, которую я вижу у Гарака, имеет вполне немагические причины, а именно — недоедание или… голод.

Принц внезапно ощерился.

— Да, мы, как и все, едим мало, но он ест столько же, сколько и я, — если бы причина была в этом, я бы тоже был болен!

— Именно поэтому я хочу сравнить ваши показатели, — сказал он твёрдо. — Нельзя исключать, что ты тоже нездоров.

Видя, что принц колеблется, он добавил:

— Это может помочь Гараку.

Эти слова решили дело. Принц с неохотой отпустил ладонь Гарака, и, отстегнув с пояса хопеш, который небрежным движением сунул Гараку под бок, он взгромоздился на соседниюю биокровать, скрестив руки на груди. Джулиан уставился на датчики и заморгал.

Его картина была просто безупречна.

— У тебя даже уровень холестерина лучше, чем у меня, — вырвалось у него невольно, и Гарак, который маячил с другой стороны кровати, фыркнул.

— Что вы пытаетесь найти, доктор? — спросил Сиско, вставая с ним плечом к плечу.

— Я не знаю, — сказал он беспомощно. — Но мне не нравится разительный контраст между их состояниями. Мне не хочется верить, что причина только в магии, потому что с этим…

…С этим он ничего не мог сделать. Здесь он бессилен.

На миг он встретился взглядом с Гараком, в глазах которого сквозила какая-то сложная эмоция. Джулиан на миг позволил себе пробежаться взглядом по его телу — сильному, здоровому и живому.

Он отдал бы всё, чтобы оно оставалось таким.

И эта мысль так поразила его, что он застыл, с ужасом понимая, что его так тревожило всё это время.

— Может ли Гарак своей магией лечить? — всё ещё немного гнусавя, спросила Джадзия, похоже, одновременно с ним придя к тому же выводу. Она сидела на соседней с принцем биокровати, безуспешно пытаясь выглядывать из-за плеча Танилек, которая одной рукой придерживала её за плечо, а другой залечивала ей лопнувшие сосуды.

Принц, который недовольно бурчал себе что-то под нос, остановился на полуслове, уставившись на них распахнутыми глазами.

— Ты думаешь…

— Я думаю, — сказал Джулиан хрипло, — что если он хоть каплю похож на своего двойника, то этот болван ни во что не ставит своё здоровье.

Они оба совершенно проигнорировали возмущенное «прошу прощения?!» где-то сбоку от них.

— Именно так, — подтвердил его подозрения принц, с болью прикрывая глаза. — Это будет не в первый раз.

Внезапно он с силой вцепился себе в волосы.

— Какой же я идиот, — процедил он с настоящим отчаянием. — Он делал так раньше, и _я знал_ , куда смотреть, на что обращать внимание, но я не хотел, потому что… Потому что он мне пообещал — а я поверил, как всегда.

Несколько минут они провели в молчании, слушая только пиканье приборов. Принц глубоко и медленно дышал через нос, явно пытаясь успокоиться.

Наконец он опустил руки. Со всклокоченными волосами и покрасневшими глазами вид у него был немного безумный, но после того, как он одним махом осушил стакан воды, принц с силой выдохнул.

— Что теперь делать? — спросил он, устремив на Джулиана решительный взгляд.

— Тебе — пока ничего, — ответил он коротко. Он ненадолго отвлекся, ещё раз проверив состояние Гарака, и вновь обернулся к принцу. — Думаю, тебе бы не помешало немного поспать?

Зная себя, он примерно представлял, что ему на это ответят, но как врач он должен был попытаться…

— Поспать? _Поспать?_ — Принц не обманул его ожиданий, недоверчиво взирая на него. — Как я могу спать? Когда Гарак…

— Гарак спит, — перебил его Джулиан. — И судя по всему, он очнется только через несколько часов. Как только это случится, я сразу тебя разбужу.

— Ты же только что сказал, что я полностью здоров!

Джулиан поглядел в потолок.

— Сон еще никогда никому не вредил, — терпеливо ответил он. После недавно испытанного стресса он и сам чувствовал слабость, но упрямо боролся с ней.

Принц даже не шелохнулся, и Джулиан вскинул руки в воздух, принимая поражение.

— Чаю? — мудро спросила Джадзия, и вот от этого предложения уже не отказался никто.

Единственная уступка, на которую согласился принц, это не слезать с биокровати, так что чай Джулиан, Джадзия, Сиско и Гарак пили, рассевшись вокруг неё.

Принц был слишком взвинчен, чтобы о чём-то его расспрашивать, так что вместо этого Джадзия и Сиско завели негромкую беседу о контрабанде, просвещая Джулиана в подробности. Двойник не вмешивался в разговор, сосредоточенно выхлебывая чашку за чашкой и налегая на триллскую выпечку, которую реплицировала Джадзия в репликаторе его кабинета. Гарак тоже молчал, с задумчивым видом разглядывая золотое шитье на одежде принца.

Кардассианец, как всегда, всё делал наперекор — Джулиан был уверен, что двойник проспит часа три, но уже через сорок минут он шевельнулся и тихо застонал. Джулиан подскочил, торопливо сунул свою чашку Джадзии и бросился к биокровати, прилипнув к приборам; принц следовал за ним по пятам.

Словно почувствовав его присутствие, кардассианец открыл глаза. Его взгляд сразу нашел принца. Спустя миг его глаза сфокусировались, скользнули вбок и остановились на Джулиане. Гарак моргнул и снова посмотрел на принца.

— Добро пожаловать в параллельную реальность, — сказал принц с теплотой и подал ему стакан воды с трубочкой, который ему только что подсунула медсестра.

Ни на секунду не задумавшись, Гарак послушно принялся пить. Осушив стакан, он обмяк на постели.

— Боюсь, мне требуются объяснения, — сказал он слабым голосом.

— Ну разумеется, — проворчал принц беззлобно, не скрывая облегчения в голосе. — Ты не можешь выключить свою голову ни на минуту.

— На Кардассии, — раздался из-за спины Джулиана шелковый голос, — это считается очень похвальным качеством.

Гарак очень мягкими шагами выступил вперёд, сложив руки за спиной и впившись взглядом в двойника из параллельной Вселенной. Джулиан с опаской следил за ним.

Глаза лежащего на кровати кардассианца вспыхнули нехорошим — и к тому же волшебным — огнём, но прежде чем он успел что-либо сделать, вмешался принц.

— Элим, ты с ума сошел? Ты только что был одной ногой в могиле! Я запрещаю тебе колдовать как минимум две недели, — безапелляционно заявил принц.

Оба кардассианца заморгали.

— «Запрещаю»? — переспросил кардассианец, пытаясь приподняться, но принц надавил рукой ему на грудь, укладывая обратно.

— «Элим»? — повторил Гарак одними губами, но это не укрылось от внимания Джулиана. Кардассианец перехватил его взгляд и чуть склонил голову набок.

— Кажется, я начинаю понимать, что вы чувствовали всю последнюю неделю, — сказал кардассианец, явно пытаясь отвлечь его внимание от того, что только что произошло. Против воли Джулиан фыркнул.

Он открыл рот, чтобы что-то ответить, но в этот момент принц боком присел на биокровать, скрестив в руки на груди.

— Давай-ка теперь поговорим о том, — начал он приятным голосом, — почему добрый доктор говорит, что по его приборам я здоров как молодой лев, а ты больше похож на старую развалину.

Лица обоих кардассианцев немедленно приняли совершенно одинаковое выражение оскорбленного достоинства.

— Я вполне еще не старый, спасибо большое… — начал один, раздувая ноздри.

— И вовсе даже не развалина… — одновременно с ним вступил второй, грациозно игнорируя тот факт, что он еле мог оторвать голову от больничной койки без посторонней помощи.

Джулиан тоже внес свою лепту:

— Я выразился вовсе не так!

Принц отмахнулся от них всех, не сводя взгляда со своего кардассианца.

— Не надо мне заговаривать тут зубы, Элим, — отрезал он, нехорошо щурясь. — Я полагал, что мы достигли понимания. Но теперь, когда я знаю, как выглядит здоровый, хорошо питающийся Гарак, — начал он, делая вид, что не слышит, как оскорбленно поперхнулся Гарак сзади от него, — мне совершенно очевидно, что ты _опять_ тратишь всю свою силу на меня.

С каждым словом в его голосе всё явственнее звучал гнев.

— Я дал обещание твоим родителям… — начал было Гарак снисходительно, но принц не дал ему договорить.

 _— Что насчет обещаний, который ты давал мне!_ — резко выкрикнул принц ему прямо в лицо.

Кардассианец замолчал, шокировано моргая. Грудь принца ходила ходуном, а глаза метали молнии — он был по-настоящему зол.

— Ты обещал, — продолжил он, срывающимся голосом, — ты дал мне слово, что не будешь ставить под угрозу, своё здоровье, ты...

— Я…

— … _Поклялся_ , что не будешь, и теперь опять, за моей спиной…

— Я прошу, давай мы обсудим это не здесь не при всех…

— Не здесь? А тебе ли не всё равно, где мне лгать? Элим, я думал, что мы оставили это в прошлом, но…

На этом месте кардассианец, бросив на всех вокруг убийственный взгляд, вдруг произнес что-то на незнакомом певучем наречии. Принц остановил своё лихорадочное расхаживание по комнате и уставился на кардассианца. Затем что-то переспросил, неуклюже выговаривая слова на том же самом языке. Гарак глубоко вздохнул, на миг сжал переносицу и заговорил. Джулиан зачарованно следил за тем, как меняются выражения их лиц, как переливаются, переплетаются два голоса, которые он знал лучше других во всем белом свете. За эти дни он немало раз слышал свой собственный голос со стороны, даже в разных вариациях, но всё же теперь он звучал иначе, как будто раньше он слышал только одну партию той песни, которая на самом деле была дуэтом.

Почувствовав движение за плечом, он чуть повернул голову, выныривая из задумчивости.

— О чем они говорят? — спросил он шепотом.

Ему ответили только несколько томительных секунд спустя.

— Не знаю, — признался Гарак, склоняясь к нему. — Это не похоже ни на один кардассианский дилект, который я знаю. Я вообще не уверен, что это кардассианский.

Джулиан разочарованно хмыкнул.

— Но, — продолжил кардассианец негромко, — что бы он ему не обещал сейчас, он не перестанет делать этого. Я бы, во всяком случае…

И он осекся.

— Вы поступили бы так же? — безжалостно переспросил Джулиан, который устал разгадывать эти полудвижения, полунамеки, полуслова.

Он хотел чего-то _настоящего_.

Гарак отпрянул от него — совсем чуть-чуть, но этого было достаточно.

— Мы не знаем их обстоятельств… — начал он, но Джулиан оборвал его.

— Я спрашивал не о них.

Гарак помедлил.

— Вы не знаете, о чем спрашиваете.

— Я — знаю. Уже знаю.

— Мы не будем обсуждать это здесь, — ледяным тоном отрезал Гарак, практически слово в слово повторяя то, что только что сказал его двойник, и Джулиан…

Он просто не выдержал. Он неверяще рассмеялся.

Но смех застрял в его горле, когда Гарак обжег его холодным взглядом и отошел в сторону, не давая ему возможности объясниться. Джулиан выдохнул, опять — в который уже раз? — откладывая разговор с ним.

По всей видимости, за это время их двойники успели если не помириться, то прийти к пониманию. Когда Джулиан развернулся к ним, пытаясь справиться со своим разочарованием, они уже говорили на понятном ему языке.

— Вы уверены, что это лазарет? — как раз спросил кардассианец; он уже достаточно окреп, чтобы с помощью принца приподняться, и теперь он полусидел, с интересом оглядываясь по стороном. — По мне так больше похоже на казематы.

— Я тоже сначала решил, что оказался в тюрьме, — согласился с ним принц, улыбаясь.

— Вы двое что, не в ладах с законом? — спросила Джадзия с любопытством.

Принц фыркнул:

— Можно и так сказать.

— Вы одеты слишком роскошно для беглецов, — заметил Гарак из угла, в который он ретировался, сбежав от Джулиана.

Кардассианец опустил взгляд вниз, расправляя ткань. Дествительно, он был одет под стать своему спутнику, но вместо камзола с рубашкой он был облачен в типичную для кардассианцев тунику. Она была сделана из той же болотно-зеленой ткани, как у принца, но вышивка на ней была лиловой, а не золотой.

— Мы были в древнейшем храме нашего мира, — пояснил он надменно. — Я не мог допустить, чтобы мы пришли в святилище одетыми, как оборванцы.

— Но большую часть времени мы и правда ничем не лучше оборванцев, — тут же сбавил уровень его пафоса принц. Кардассианец обжег его укоризненным взглядом, но тот не обратил на него внимания.

Больше того, у принца оглушительно заурчало в животе, и Джулиан подпрыгнул.

— О! Конечно, вы голодны! — Он лихорадочно огляделся, неожиданно растерявшись. — Вам обязательно нужно поесть. Сейчас я придумаю, как…

— Я распоряжусь, чтобы нам принесли еды сюда, — произнес Сиско, отходя в сторону и хлопая по бейджу.

Гарак поспешил подойти к нему, чтобы, опустив голос, подсказать, какие блюда лучше лучше всего перенесёт всё еще слабый организм кардассианца.

Пока они решали этот вопрос, до этого момента молчавшая Джадзия прочистила горло.

— Что это был за язык, на котором вы говорили? — спросила она.

— О, это! — принц оживился. — Это древний, почти позабытый в нашем мире язык. На нём написаны прекраснейшие любовные поэмы…

— И не только, — торопливо добавил кардассианец. — Мы изучали его, чтобы перевести один эпос, который некоторые считают пророческим…

Как всегда с разговорами о литературе, Гарак воодушевился — к тому времени, как им принесли еду, он успел пересказать первые несколько песен эпоса, включающие в себя рассказ о сотворении их мира.

Если верить эпосу, их мир — ничто иное, как сон бога-творца, и если он проснётся, то в тот же миг начнется конец Вселенной.

— Поэтому, — подхватил принц, увлеченно размахивая вилкой, — обращаясь к нашему Создателю, мы всегда поём. Так он будет слышать наши просьбы, но не просыпаться, убаюканный нашими молитвами.

— Но, похоже, он слишком близок к тому, чтобы проснуться, — сказал кардассианец негромко, аккуратно прихлебывая бульон. Джулиан открыл рот, но прежде чем он успел что-то спросить, кардассианец продолжил: — Что это? Это самое лучшее, что я ел за последние лет пять.

— В вашем мире кардассианцы не готовят _си-шах?_ — спросил Гарак, подняв гребень.

— Я давно уже не знаю, что делают или не делают кардассианцы, — ответил его двойник ровно.

На миг повисла неуютная пауза, которую принц поспешил заполнить:

— Сколько мы не путешествовали по людским землям, но такого я точно не ел, — он указал на свою тарелку.

Джулиан с улыбкой подумал о Джулане. Карри действовал на его двойников безотказно.

— Вам нужно лучше питаться, — не удержался от комментария Джулиан. — Белки, полиненасыщенные жиры, медленные углеводы…

— Я никогда не пробовал углеводы, и тем более медленные, — сказал принц озадаченно. — А ты, Элим? Ты знаешь, где они водятся?

Джулиан смутился, осознав, что принц не понимает его.

— Нет, я имею в виду… Красное мясо, рыба, крупы, разноцветные овощи и фрукты… Как можно больше и несколько раз в день, — он совсем смешался от взгляда, которым им одарили оба двойника.

— А вы забавный молодой человек, — заметил Гарак, с интересом изучая его. — Мясо, рыбу и фрукты, да еще и в один день, говорите? — Он повернулся к принцу. — Каково звучит, а?

В голосе кардассианца звучала неприкрытая ирония. Принц рассмеялся.

— Едал я в детстве такое, — протянул он мечтательно. — Один раз на именины у нас был жирный такой фазан, луковый суп и сладкий пирог с ягодами. И это всё было для меня одного. — Он сглотнул и на миг зажмурился, затем тряхнул головой. — Мне этот пир до сих пор иногда снится.

— Я не… понимаю, — медленно сказал Сиско, опережая вопрос Джулиана. — Что происходит в вашем мире?

Вокруг рта принца легли усталые складки.

— Наш мир умирает, — сказал он негромко. — Потому что в его ядре лежит то волшебство, которое неизменно является частью любого сна. Сон Создателя истончается, вместе с ним иссякают источники магии, а за ними бесплодной становится и земля. Еще триста лет назад моя страна цвела и плодоносила, но сейчас… Если нам везёт, мы собираем урожай раз в год, тогда как несколько поколений назад у нас их было несколько.

Принц взглянул на статуей застывшего кардассианца. Он замер, баюкая тарелку на коленях.

— Маги чувствуют это сильнее, чем другие, — произнес он печально. — Они связаны с нашим миром теснее, чем другие, и они первыми почувствовали, как жизнь уходит. Раньше любой кардассианец мог менять свой облик по своему желанию, но теперь? Лишь один из тысячи может менять обличье. Они в буквальном смысле теряют часть себя. Элим один из немногих, кто ещё не утратил этот дар.

— Кровь моего отца сильна, — согласился кардассианец, отставив от себя тарелку. В его голосе угадывалось отвращение.

Он обвел взглядом присутствующих.

— Мой народ пытался вернуть себе магию, — произнес Гарак горько. — Фанатики предприняли попытку влить свежей крови, и за это поплатился Баджор. А потом и все мы.

— Наш мир захлестнула война, — спокойно сказал принц. В его голосе звучало спокойное отчаяние. — Ещё немного, и спасать будет просто некого. Раньше мы пытались объединяться, заключать взаимовыгодные союзы, но теперь? Мы утратили надежду. Мы раздроблены. Каждый сам за себя.

Джулиан молчал, потрясенный услышанным.

— Но, — робко начал он, глядя на этого странного Гарака, — если в вашем мире почти не осталось магии, то как ты нашел его, даже в другой Вселенной? Как ты оказался здесь?

Губы кардассианца тронула тонкая улыбка.

— Есть узы, что сильнее обыденного понимания, — отозвался кардассианец неопределенно, бросив острый взгляд на принца. — Они звали меня, и я шел за ними, как по путеводной нити. Я знал, что ты покинул мою реальность, так что я перекинулся в тот облик, который помог мне пересечь границу миров, и нырнул в неизвестность.

Принц без слов сжал его ладонь. Краем глаза Джулиан увидел, что Гарак сбоку от него задумчиво сощурился.

— Но я не могу понять одно, — продолжил двойник, наконец-то повернувшись к ним. — Какая сила смогла перенести Джулиана сюда?

Принц вскинулся, явно собираясь объяснить ему то, что ему успели рассказать до эффектного появления Гарака, но Джулиан опередил его, сунув руку в карман и нащупав жемчужину.

— Всё дело в этом, — он слегка подбросил её на ладони, рисуясь, но подброшенная в воздух жемчужина зависла в воздухе. На миг время будто остановилось, но затем она вспыхнула всеми цветами радуги — и жемчужина как ни в чем не бывало опустилась Джулиану в ладонь, которую он машинально сжал.

Двойники замерли. Принц сделал оборванное движение и застыл, бросив полубезумный взгляд на кардассианца, но тот не отводил напряженного взгляда от ладони Джулиана.

— Я могу?.. — произнес Гарак внезапно охрипшим голосом, сделав неясный жест.

Джулиан, не совсем понимая, что происходит, послушно разомкнул ладонь, сложив её лодочкой, словно баюкая жемчужину.

Гарак медленно поднял руку. Проведя над ней ладонью, он что-то шепнул, и жемчужина снова вспыхнула. Вокруг неё затанцевали искрящиеся образы, которые быстро сменяли друг друга. Все в комнате впились взглядом в неясные видения, но, похоже, только двойники поняли их значение.

— Это она, — шепнул принц неверяще. — Элим, я же прав? Это она?

Кардассианец ответил не сразу. Только когда блеск, окутывающий жемчужину, медленно померк, он снова шевельнулся.

— Да. Я думаю, что это она, — хрипло произнес он, медленно опуская руку.

Джулиан, который внезапно понял, что он бессознательно придвинулся к кардассианцу вплотную, почувствовал, как вспыхнуло от этой близости его тело. Он смущенно откашлялся, машинально сжав жемчужину в ладони. Затем вновь разомкнул, не зная, что делать.

— Так… — начал он неуверенно, — вы знаете, что это такое?

— Мы догадываемся, — принц говорил размеренно. Его лицо горело от волнения. — В наших древнейших легендах она звалась Хайан-кар С’Этра. Как это только не трактовали — «волшебная слеза», «искра жизни», «спасительная кровь»… — Словно отзываясь на его слова, жемчужина переливалась разными оттенками — голубым, зеленым, красным. — А в эпосе… Это — «источник, что меняет всё, возвращая то, что неизменно».

Последние слова явно были цитатой.

— Что это значит? — спросил Сиско серьезно.

— Что это… мы думаем, что это то, что вернет волшебство в наш мир, — сказал принц еле слышно.

Его грудь вздымалась от частого дыхания. Кардассианец, напротив, лежал совершенно неподвижно, как будто боялся, что любое движение спугнёт удачу.

— Вы уверены, что это именно оно? — спросил Гарак, прервав своё долгое молчание.

Ему ответил его двойник:

— Вполне, — глаза кардассианца возбужденно блестели, но его тон оставался спокоен. Он всё ещё не шевелился. — Моя кровь поёт, отзываясь на её магию.

Он внезапно позабавленно склонил голову.

— Жемчужина! — он чуть повернулся к принцу. — Нам следовало догадаться.

Тот коротко улыбнулся, но, похоже, он слишком нервничал, чтобы остановиться на этой мысли.

— Мы так долго искали её, — сказал принц торопливо, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. — Мы с Элимом были одними из тех, кто верили, что есть способ вновь вдохнуть магию в наш мир. Таких, как мы, люди зовут «ловцами снов», потому что…

— Мы поняли, — с улыбкой произнесла Джадзия.

Принц кивнул и продолжил, ни на секунду не останавливаясь:

— Песнь о Хайан-кар С’этра — одна из самых загадочных во всём эпосе, и мы раз за разом копались в хрониках, путешествовали по древним храмам и святилищам, изучая разночтения в переводах и трактовках. Одни считали, что это чаша, из которой льётся магия, другие — что это кровь одного из наших пророков, которую следует пролить на алтарь, и прочая, и прочая… — Он покачал головой. — Но жемчужина!

Принц посмотрел своему кардассианцу в глаза. Какое-то мгновение они сидели так, как будто между ними шел безмолвный разговор — быть может, так и было, — когда они оба подняли лица.

— Что ты хочешь за неё? — спросил кардассианец тяжело.

— Я? — Джулиан вздрогнул.

Он внезапно понял, что все смотрят на него и невольно поёжился.

Кардассианец медленно кивнул.

— Мы готовы ради неё на всё, — продолжил он. Его глаза пронизывали его насквозь.

— Она наша последняя надежда, — шепнул принц. — Последняя надежда нашего мира.

«Надежда», — вдруг отозвалось что-то в нём. Джулиан вспомнил тот давний разговор с эринийкой. «Есть ли у вас надежда?» — спросила она у него.

Он посмотрел на жемчужину в своей руке.

Она не могла дать ему ничего из того, что ему было нужно. Никакая магия мира не смогла бы, потому что это он должен был сделать сам.

Джулиан вновь повернулся к двойникам.

— Она ваша, — сказал он просто и протянул руку, чуть наклоняя её.

Жемчужина весело прокатилась по его линии жизни и упала в ладонь принцу, которая тут же судорожно сжалась. Принц потрясенно выдохнул.

— Ты уверен? — спросил он, облизнув сухие губы; в его глазах разгоралась надежда, яркая, словно пламя. — Она… с ней бы ты был способен на удивительные вещи.

— У меня есть всё, что мне нужно, — тщательно подбирая слова, ответил Джулиан. Не сдержавшись, он взглянул на Гарака. В глазах кардассианца явственно читался вопрос, и Джулиан внезапно почувствовал, как его сердце ёкнуло в груди. — Точнее, почти всё, — уточнил он неловко, — но, я надеюсь, что это лишь вопрос времени.

Застывший от радости принц явно не до конца понял, что он ему сказал, зато двойник Гарака позабавленно прищурился. Спустя миг, однако, он вновь посерьезнел.

— Мы все перед вами в неоплатном долгу, — он взял его за руку и легонько сжал. — Есть ли что-то, что мы можем для вас сделать?

Принц яростно закивал, едва ли не подпрыгивая на месте.

— Э-э-э… — Джулиан растерялся. На ум и вправду ничего не лезло. Не последнюю роль играло и то, что его ладонь сжимал кардассианец, смотревший на него ласковым взглядом. — Просто… верните в свой мир жизнь и покой. Этого для меня будет достаточно.

Принц просиял, а кардассианец, сжимающий его ладонь, мягко выпустил её и укоризненно покачал головой.

— Всё для других, никогда для себя, — проворчал он беззлобно, метнув многозначительный взгляд на принца. — Кое-что не меняется.

Тот фыркнул.

— После того, что ты тут устроил, ты не имеешь права на такие заявления. И не думай, что я спущу тебе это так просто.

В этот момент Сиско поднялся, многозначительно прочистив горло.

— Я рад видеть, что ситуация разрешилась, — сказал он мягко. — Думаю, моё присутствие здесь больше не требуется.

Он посмотрел на Джулиана.

— Свяжитесь со мной, если это будет нужно, — и, дождавшись его кивка, он направился к выходу.

Джадзия явно очень хотела остаться и увидеть, чем всё закончится, но, видимо, решив, что она будет пятым колесом, она тоже попрощалась, догоняя друга.

Проводив их взглядом, Джулиан взглянул на Гарака. Тот не смотрел в его сторону, и Джулиан решил, что сейчас не лучший момент, чтобы начать выяснять отношения. Он обернулся к двойникам, которые обсуждали что-то вполголоса, и постарался отвлечься.

— Как вы познакомились? — с любопытством задал Джулиан тот вопрос, который занимал его уже очень давно.

— Я его украл, — совершенно серьезно ответил кардассианец.

Джулиан моргнул. Когда до него дошел смысл сказанного, он слегка приоткрыл рот от изумления.

— _Украл?_

— Всё было совсем не так! — прокричал принц, высовываясь из-за его плеча, затем слегка притормозил. — Точнее, не совсем так. Начни сначала.

— Раз его высочество так желает… — протянул Гарак с нежностью и насмешкой, и фыркнул, когда принц пихнул его в плечо.

Но двойник Джулиана не оставил тему.

— Я серьезно, Элим. Думаю, им можно рассказать.

Какое-то мгновение они смотрели друг другу в глаза, затем Гарак кивнул и развернулся к ним.

— Я был молод, — начал Гарак негромко. Его глаза утратили свою неуютную пронзительность, смягчившись задумчивостью и ностальгией. — Я был молод, дерзок и чувствовал гнев от собственного бессилия. Во мне бурлила моя магия, сила юности и дерзости, но в то же время я чувствовал бесконечный голод, потому что бесплодная земля тянула магию из моей крови, тщетно пытаясь возродить себя. Это ощущение… — Он засмеялся сухим неприятным смехом, перешедшим в кашель. Джулиан поспешил принести ему стакан воды, и он продолжил только после долгой паузы. — Я не знаю, как описать его. Неутомимый пыл сменяется измождением, самоуверенность — тревогой. Утром ты полон сил, но к вечеру выжат до капли. А твои кости медленно, так медленно точит глухая и непрерывная боль.

Он помолчал.

— Те из нашего мира, в ком еще осталась магия, живут недолго, потому что жизнь между молотом и наковальней едва ли можно назвать жизнью. Вулканцы уходят в свои пустынные монастыри, надеясь, что им принесет покой _ко-ли-нар_ , андорианцы уходят в ледяные пещеры, в поисках чего-то, чему я не смогу дать названия, а мы… Маги моего народа ищут забытье в страстях — в женщинах, алкоголе… В опиуме.

Краем глаза Джулиан увидел, как двойник сжал его руку. Гарак сглотнул.

— В тот год, когда я встретил родителей Джулиана, я увяз уже глубоко. Я всё ещё служил своему народу — точнее, думал, что служил, но… Неважно. Я не знаю, откуда они узнали обо мне, о том, кто оказался в их землях, и я не помнил, как они достучались до меня в таком состоянии. Но я помнил их сына — мальчика, тяжело болеющего с рождения — и я помнил долгие, почти мирные часы, которые я провел, каплю по капле вливая в него свою магию.

На несколько мгновений повисла тягучая, удушающая тишина.

— Вот забавно, — сказал он негромко. — Я уже много лет владел магией, почти единственной в нашем мире силой, способной реально что-то менять, и все же это было первое по-настоящему бескорыстное дело, которое я совершил с её помощью. И в часы, когда жизнь была особенно тяжела, а боль — невыносима, я знал, что где-то там живет, дышит и смеётся живое доказательство того, что я способен и на что-то хорошее.

Последние слова он произнес уже почти шепотом и надолго замолчал, закрыв глаза и обмякнув на биокровати. Рассказ явно дался ему очень непросто.

— Такая магия не проходит бесследно, — Джулиан вздрогнул, услышав голос двойника, но тот спокойно подхватил его рассказ, будто ничего не случилось. — Я с детства знал, что отличаюсь от других. Мне всё давалось легко, будто я уже делал это раньше, будто какая-то сила помогала мне. И когда соседнее княжество решило, что моя страна слишком слаба, чтобы дать им отпор, я думал, что справлюсь. Мы действительно ослабли — нашу долину доконала засуха и пожары — и мои родители знали, что часы нашей династии сочтены. Они умоляли покинуть меня страну вместе с ними и бежать, но я отказался. Я думал, что я возглавлю сопротивление, но я слишком поздно понял, что мой народ хотел только покоя, и ему было неважно, кому платить налоги — моей семье или кому-либо ещё. Я не смог сподвигнуть людей идти за мной. Им было важнее, чтобы не проливалась кровь — и мой соперник знал, что чем меньше крови он прольет, тем легче будет его победа. Так и оказалось, что я остался один, в нашем маленьком замке, глядя из окна, как к воротам подходит его отряд.

На несколько мгновений он замолчал.

— Но какая-то кровь обязательно должна пролиться, так ведь? — сказал он с кривой усмешкой. — Законный наследник предыдущей династии никак не должен остаться в живых. Я как раз стоял на балконе, глядя на то, как во двор въезжает король и его свита, и размышлял, не броситься ли мне самому вниз, на камни. Именно в этот момент меня, представьте себе, решил похитить самый настоящий дракон. Как в самых настоящих легендах старых лет.

Гарак всё ещё не открывал глаз, но по его губам зазмеилась улыбка.

— Но как? — не удержался от вопроса Джулиан. — Как он понял, что тебе нужна была помошь?

— Такая магия не проходит бесследно, — повторил принц, чуть пожав плечами. — Мы с ним в некотором роде связаны.

— В нем была моя сила и моя кровь, — наконец-то встрял Гарак. — Они взывали о помощи. Я помог.

— Очень драматично, — прокоментировал принц, скрестив руки на груди. — И даже с литературной отсылкой к твоим любимым сказкам.

— Это был самый эффективный вариант! — возмутился Гарак, выглядя донельзя довольным. — Только в этом облике мы смогли бы так быстро отделаться от твоих преследователей! Да и кроме того, после такого спектакля никто бы не стал искать тебя… По крайней мере, первое время.

Принц всплеснул руками.

— Прости, пожалуйста, что я не оценил, — воскликнул он, но его глаза смеялись. — Откуда я мог знать, что ты хотел спасти меня, а не сожрать?

— После того, что ты мне кричал во время нашего полета, я не исключал такой вариант, — признался Гарак мечтательно. — Во всяком случае, до этого момента я понятия не имел, что человеческая аристократия способна на такие вульгарные ругательства. Чарующее открытие.

Принц слегка покраснел.

— Я хотел уйти с благородно поднятой головой, — сказал он с жаром. — А не сдаться на растерзание громадному дракону!

Гарак очень медленно и выразительно поднял гребень. Принц покраснел еще сильнее и сердито отвернулся от него.

— В общем, так мы и познакомились, — неловко закончил он. — После того, как мы оказались в безопасном месте, Элим сменил облик и немедленно отключился от истощения. Я… помог ему восстановиться. После этого мы какое-то время скрывались, и как-то сами собой решили держаться вместе. Мы… честно говоря, у нас обоих не было особой цели в жизни.

— У меня не было, — снова встрял Гарак. — Джулиан по своей природе служит надежде. А я… я служу вовсе не ей.

Последнюю фразу он произнес очень тихо, глядя на своего двойника. Казалось, что сейчас между ними произойдет… что-то… Но в следующий миг Гарак резко встал и, развернувшись на каблуках, без лишнего слова вышел из медотсека.

Джулиан постарался не дать волю эмоциям, чувствуя, как горло сжало спазмом. Он просидел так, считая выдохи вдохи, наверное, несколько минут, безмолвно лелея своё ноющее сердце.

— Что было потом? — выдавил он, не встречаясь взглядом ни с кем из них, не желая видеть жалость в собственных глазах — или глазах Гарака.

— Я долго лечил Элима, — продолжил принц после короткой паузы, видимо, поняв, что ему было нужно время. — Я понял, что… могу это. Хорош в этом. Я хотел служить своему народу, но теперь я служил всем людям. Так с тех пор мы и жили — путешествовали по миру в поисках… надежды, — он стиснул камзол на груди, где во внутреннем кармане лежала жемчужина С’Этры.

— А по пути мы помогали тем, кому это было нужно — моей магией или талантами Джулиана, — мягко закончил Гарак.

По его тону было очевидно, что второе он ценил куда выше первого, и от этого его сердце снова содрогнулось.

Кардассианец, кажется, заметил это, потому что он мягко нашарил его ладонь.

— Если я правильно понял ситуацию, — пробормотал Гарак очень ласково, — то вы в одном шаге от вашей цели.

— Что-то непохоже на это, — заговорить об этом после того, что только что произошло, было невероятно трудно.

— Он чувствует себя загнанным в угол. Он знает, каким будет следующий логический шаг в ваших отношениях, но он слишком пугает его, и поэтому он пытается сбежать.

— Это не то, что я хочу, — Он… Он был не слишком хорош в отношениях, но то, что о чем говорил кардассианец, звучало как ловушка, а не как единение, которого он так жаждал. — Я хочу, чтобы он шел мне на встречу, а не бежал от меня, как от огня.

— Тогда вам придется ждать этого ещё очень долго, — перебил его кардассианец жестко, сжимая его ладонь почти до боли. — Вы не должны оставить ему выбора, и только тогда всё получится. Поверьте мне, — увидив, что он всё ещё колеблется, он добавил. — Мне хочется думать, я кое-что понимаю в этом.

Джулиан долго смотрел в его глаза, как будто ожидая, что тот предложит ему иной вариант. Затем посмотрел на принца, который в ответ только развел руками:

— Не спрашивай меня, я сам не знаю, как у меня это вышло.

— Волшебство, не иначе, — поддразнил Гарак, но затем снова повернулся к Джулиану, устремив на него выжидательный взгляд.

Этот взгляд, усиленный пожатием руки, вовсе не утешал, а скорее давил на него. Он выпустил ладонь кардассианца и с силой потёр лицо обеими руками. Взъерошил волосы.

— Ладно, — сказал Джулиан наконец. — Думаю, этот совет не слишком противоречит тем, что я услышал за последнюю неделю.

— А какие были ещё? — заинтересовался Гарак, который всё ещё не слышал о приключениях двойников Джулиана.

Учитывая, что теперь они уже никуда не торопились, он начал рассказ с самого начала. Джулиан подробно описывал встречу с эринийцами, двойников и то, что успел узнать об их таких разных Вселенных. Принц и кардассианец слушали его с неослабевающим вниманием, попутно расспрашивая его об этой Вселенной, о космосе и технологиях. В какой-то момент Гарак, утомившись, задремал, и они с принцем перешли на шепот.

— Ты никогда не думал вернуться? — набравшись духа, спросил принца Джулиан.

Сначала двойник даже не понял его.

— Куда?

— В свою страну. Вернуть себе трон, свой дом. Править… — он замолчал, беспомощно дёрнув плечом.

Принц долго молчал.

— Не скрою, что я думал об этом, — сказал он наконец. — Но вместе с тем я много размышлял о том, что случилось. И пришел к выводу, что, наверное, я не смог поднять людей под своё знамя не потому что я бездарный лидер — хотя и поэтому тоже. Наверное, я смог бы это сделать, если бы захотел. Но мне всегда… — он на миг запнулся, но, справившись с собой, продолжил. — Мне всегда претила мысль о том, что кто-то будет умирать за меня. Я хотел, чтобы за меня — из-за меня — вместе со мной — _жили_.

Он взглянул на спящего Гарака.

— Теперь мой дом… — и не закончил фразу, но это было и не нужно.

Они еще какое-то время сидели, перебрасываясь время от времени незначительными вопросами. Темп беседы мало-помалу замедлялся, паузы становились дольше, пока наконец разговор не иссяк. Несколько минут они провели в уютной тишине; затем принц встал, потянувшись, и осторожно лег на биокровать рядом с Гараком. Она не была предназначена для двоих, но они оба были такими худыми, что когда Гарак, тихо вздохнув, в полусне прижал его к себе одной рукой, им хватило место, чтобы удобно устроиться.

Джулиан приглушил свет до пятнадцати процентов и остался сидеть, глядя на них и думая о…

— Ты сказал, — вдруг раздался в полумраке негромкий — собственный — голос, — что каждый твой двойник дал тебе совет.

— Можно и так сказать, — согласился он тихо, устремив глаза на принца. Тот лежал, уложив голову на грудь кардассианца и сжимая в руке ткань его туники.

— Тогда вот тебе мой, — он ненадолго замолчал. — Элим сказал тебе загнать его в угол. Возможно, он и прав. Но… я думаю, что ты должен открыться ему. Без этого… ничего не получится.

— Ты предлагаешь мне открыться тому, кто не смог открыть мне даже свое имя? — спросил Джулиан устало. — Ты просишь многого.

— Это действительно очень много, — ответил тот серьезно. — Но только за это и стоит бороться.

Джулиан молчал очень долго, раз за разом перебирая рвущиеся слова. Некоторые из них так и сочились разочарованием, другие — обидой, а третьи — отчаянием. Ему пришлось долго ждать, пока наконец его сердце не успокоилось, чтобы его ответ был искренним.

— Спасибо.

Даже в полумраке он видел, как принц слабо улыбнулся ему. Затем он закрыл глаза, и через несколько минут его дыхание выровнялось.

Он уснул.

Джулиан не знал, сколько он просидел, не двигаясь, словно сторожа сон этих двух усталых существ. Сначала в его голове роились десятки мыслей, сценариев и даже слова из десятков неслучившихся за эти три года диалогов, но через какое-то время он почувствовал, как его сознание замедлилось. Его дыхание синхронизировалось с медленным, спокойным ритмом спящих, пока в конце концов в его голове не осталось ни единой мысли.

Когда двойники беззвучно растаяли в россыпи золотистых искр, он залез на биокровать и свернулся в клубок там, где только что лежали они, будто пытаясь вобрать в себя призрачное тепло близости, которой у него никогда не было.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P. S. нельзя просто так посмотреть Игру престолов и не написать фентези-аушку с Джулианом-принцем и Гараком-драконом. простите не я устанавливаю правила.
> 
> А ТЕПЕРЬ ПРИЗНАВАЙТЕСЬ, есть такие, кто угадал это воплощение? номинанты на орден Ванги в зале есть? или в этот раз автор все же смог вас удивить? :DDD
> 
> *вырезанные сцены*
> 
> Принц, в прекрасном камзоле, разговаривает резко и размахивает холодным оружием: >:O  
> Гарак, с придыханием: ...Что-то жарко стало, вы не заметили?
> 
> Джадзия: Что это за язык?  
> Гарак и Джулиан: Древний язык, на котором в нашем мире написан прекраснейший эпос о любви...  
> Кира, с мостика: НЁРДЫ! КАКИЕ ЖЕ ВЫ НЁРДЫ! 
> 
> Джулиан: Как вы познакомились?  
> Гарак-дракон: Я его украл.  
> Гарак, за его спиной, с непередаваемым выражением лица: А что, так можно было??????
> 
> Принц Джулиан, с пылом: Я не хотел сдаться на растерзанию дракону!  
> Джулиан, с ещё большим пылом: Я хотел!
> 
> следующая глава уже в редакции, так что больше никаких перерывов на два с половиной месяца (простите! простите! я летела к вам как только могла!! могу оправдаться только двумя гараками и тем что в этой главе почти ДЕВЯТЬ С ПОЛОВИНОЙ ТЫСЯЧ СЛОВ, ОМГ)


	8. Глава 7. Выбор

Стоять перед закрытой дверью было страшно.

Перед открытой — ещё страшнее.

— Уже передумали? — спросил Гарак с кривой улыбкой.

Джулиан мотнул головой и наконец-то переступил порог.

С тех пор, как два последних двойника, не выпуская друг друга из объятий, расстворились в россыпи золотистых искр, прошло четыре дня. Каждое утро Джулиан просыпался с упавшим сердцем, боясь, что цикл перемещений запустится вновь, но когда раз за разом наступал критический час и ничего не случалось, он чувствовал всепоглощение облегчение — и странную изможденность, смешанную с тревогой. 

Потому что это означало, что ему придётся встретиться лицом к лицу — но на этот раз не со своей версией.

С самим собой. 

Со своими чувствами, которые, освободившись от гнета отрицания, вырвались на свободу из того уголка сердца, который Джулиан отводил Гараку, и стали такими пугающе огромными, что ему казалось, будто его сердце стало в два раза больше — и тяжелее.

Ему нужна была передышка, чтобы освоиться с этим, собраться и понять. Понять не то, _чего_ он хочет — это он, как ни странно, уже знал — но понять, _как_ он этого хочет, и как ему добиться этого. Он думал об этом в перерывах между работой в медотсеке, думал об этом, помогая на мостике, думал об этом, глядя вечером в чернильную темноту космоса и невольно пытаясь найти среди россыпи звезд ту, что отвечала за рассветы на Кардассии Прайм, гадая, наступит ли тот миг, когда её лучи коснутся его лица.

И будет ли в этот миг Гарак с ним рядом.

И когда он почувствовал, что он готов узнать ответ на этот вопрос, он прошел, как ему казалось, самый длинный путь в своей жизни. 

Он почему-то думал, что преодолеть эти триста шагов до двери кардассианца и позвонить в его дверь будет труднее всего. Но сейчас, когда он глядел в замкнутое лицо кардассианца, на него обрушилось понимание, что самое трудное ему ещё только предстояло. 

В комнате царил полумрак, и Джулиан, сделав несколько оборванных шагов, наконец остановился. Когда он обернулся, Гарак всё ещё стоял у двери, как будто думая, что визит Джулиана не продлится долго.

Что ж, его ждало разочарование.

— Добрый вечер, Гарак, — произнес Джулиан наконец, прочистив горло. Он решил, что разговор начался немного не с той ноты и попытался исправить ситуацию.

— Ну, это ещё пока не ясно, — приятным голосом заметил кардассианец, даже не шелохнувшись. Он был одет в тёмно-горичный костюм, закрывающий его плечи и шею так, будто он облачился в доспех. 

Он казался сосредоточенным, отстраненным и совершенно неприступным. 

Джулиан не дал себя сбить с цели.

— Я очень постараюсь, чтобы это было так, — в тон ему отозвался он, и Гарак сузил глаза.

Кардассианец немного сдал позиции, наконец отойдя от двери и смыкая руки за спиной. Он, однако не предложил Джулиану ни выпить, ни присесть. Кажется, Гарак решил изо всех сил усложнять ему задачу.

Что ж, уже переступая порог, Джулиан знал, что это будет нелегко.

— Я хотел поговорить с тобой, — начал он, собираясь с мыслями, но тот перебил его.

— Не утруждайтесь, доктор, — Гарак фыркнул. В его голосе так и сквозило пренебрежение. — Я и так знаю, что вы хотите мне сказать.

— Знаете? — переспросил Джулиан, нисколько не удивившись этому. — Неужели.

Гарак чуть шевельнулся, бросив острый взгляд в его сторону, и заговорил, медленно расхаживая по комнате:

— Сначала вы скажете что-нибудь о том, что между нами всегда была какая-то особая, необъяснимая связь. — Джулиан как в некотором трансе следил за размеренным ритмом его шагов. — Затем вы расскажете о сакральном предназначении жемчужины и процитируете какую-нибудь филосовское и туманное изречение, суть которого сводится к тому, что мы две стороны одной медали — или что-нибудь такое же пошлое и нелепое. Ну и под конец вы осчастливете меня, выразив мне какое-нибудь чувство.

На этом месте он остановился и обернулся к нему, глядя прямо в глаза:

— Так скажите, доктор, — спросил он мягко, — разве я не прав?

Джулиан выдержал его взгляд и после мучительно-длинной паузы изрек одно-единственное:

— Нет.

Гарак не спешил верить ему на слово.

— Хорошо, тогда в чем же я ошибся? — спросил он, явно считая, что Джулиан собирался прицепиться к какой-нибудь неточности в его предсказании.

— Во всём, — любезно сообщил Джулиан.

Он стоял, сложив руки за спиной и чуть расставив ноги, занимая расслабленную и устойчивую позу. Если он собирался переспорить Гарака, он должен быть собран и готов.

Гарак кружил вокруг него, будто хищник, в клетку которого зашел дрессировщик, не вооруженный ничем, кроме своей стальной воли. 

— Интересно послушать, — уронил он, прожигая его взглядом. 

Джулиан улыбнулся.

— Во-первых, — начал он невозмутимо, — я не верю в звезды, судьбу и предопределенность.

Гарак замер, ловя каждое его слово.

— Я не верю в одну-единственную любовь, — продолжил он. — Я не верю, что где-то существует тот самый человек — или _не-человек_ , — который предназначен для меня и только для меня. Я верю в возможности. Я верю в случай. Я верю в выбор.

Не отрывая от него взгляда, кардассианец, словно и сам не осознавая этого, сделал к нему маленький шаг.

— Во-вторых, — на этом месте он не удержался от веселой усмешки, — то, что мне сказала Ри-э-ни-ра-ни было вовсе не о тебе или о нас. Оно было только обо мне — и для меня.

Когда за этим не последовало объяснений, Гарак слегка приподнял гребень:

— Где же моя третья ошибка, доктор? — спросил он тихо.

На этот раз Джулиан сам сделал к нему шаг, ища его взгляд.

Ища в его взгляде…

— Я не собирался выражать тебе свои чувства, Гарак. Я думаю, ты и сам догадался о них, — ему показалось, или по телу Гарака пробежала легкая дрожь? — Я… собирался спросить тебя о твоих.

На миг они оба застыли, глядя друг в другу глаза и понимая, что именно здесь и сейчас они стоят на распутье, что после этого будет точка невозврата, после которой ничего нельзя будет повернуть назад.

Больше всего Джулиан боялся, что Гарак отстранится от него, сделает вид, что не понимает, о чем речь, или даже высмеет его.

Но тот молчал, и грудь вздымалась от его дыхания. Сердце самого Джулиана билось где-то в горле.

— О каких чувствах вы хотите услышать, доктор? — спросил Гарак негромко. — О тех, в комплекте с которыми идёт моё прошлое? Мои враги? Мои грехи? О тех, которые совсем не так чисты и возвышенны, как ваши? О тех, кроме которых мне нечего вам предложить — ни дома, ни семьи, ни чести? Об этих чувствах вы хотите поговорить?

— Да, о них, — Джулиан шагнул ещё ближе к нему. Теперь они были так близки, что Джулиан чувствовал пряный запах его тела, тепло его дыхания. — Значит, они принадлежат мне?

Гарак уже не смотрел ему в глаза — только в какую-то точку возле виска Джулиана. Ему явно было нелегко оказаться так близко к нему.

Джулиан собирался грязно воспользоваться этим.

— Это очень нехорошее наследство, доктор, — сказал кардассианец, все так же не глядя ему в глаза. — От него не откажется только безумец.

— Но я хочу его, — пробормотал он, облизнув губы. — Как мне вступить в право владения?

— Даже если оно имеет к вам отношение, это не значит, что оно для вас предназначено, — отрезал кардассианец.

До Джулиана не сразу дошло, что Гарак имел в виду, но когда он наконец понял, то потерял дар речи.

— Ты… — начал он после нескольких секунд шокированного молчания. — Ты это всерьез? Ты признаешься мне в своих чувствах и после этого говоришь, что ты не собираешься ничего с этим делать?

— Я ни в чем не признавался вам, — размеренно, роняя слова по одному, проговорил Гарак. — Вы спросили меня. Я ответил, что не могу предложить вам ничего хорошего, а то, что могу, я предлагать не стану.

То есть, по сути, он подтвердил его догадку.

Это был даже не отказ. Это было ещё хуже.

Несмотря на то, что кардассианец пытался вывести Джулиана из себя с самого начала разговора, это было именно то, что смогло заставить его по-настоящему взбеситься.

— Если это так, — процедил он, — то к чему были эти заигрывания, эти... свидания, эти книги про неразделенную любовь, и — да ради всего, Гарак, ты только на днях устроил мне самую настоящую сцену ревности!

Гарак открыл было рот, но несколько секунд спустя закрыл его, видимо, решив, что мудрее будет оставить это без ответа.

Но Джулиана, который злился уже не на шутку, это вовсе не остановило.

— Чего ты хотел этим добиться? Разбить мне сердце? — спросил он с болью. — Поздравляю, ты почти у цели.

На этих словах Гарак наконец-то вскинул на него взгляд, но не проронил ни звука, плотно сжав губы.

Секунду они смотрели друг другу прямо в глаза, и внезапно…

Внезапно Джулиан остановил себя. Заставил себя остановиться, вспомнив то, что ему сказал Гарак из другой Вселенной. Что Гарак будет пытаться сбежать... или заставить сбежать его самого.

Гарак хотел вывести его из себя, потому что разозленный слеп и глух ко всему, кроме своего гнева. Он надеялся, что Джулиан будет слишком уязвлен и задет, чтобы остановиться и по-настоящему подумать о том, что происходит. Что он уйдет, лелея свою боль и раненную гордость, и больше никогда не вернётся к этой теме снова.

Джулиан нервно облизнул губы, пытаясь не позволить Гараку оттолкнуть себя снова.

— Я думаю, — хрипло начал он, затем прочистил горло. — Я не думаю, что ты хотел разбить мне сердце.

Гарак отвернулся, уставившись на что-то сбоку от него, и это подсказало Джулиану, что он на верном пути.

— Но я думаю, что ещё больше ты не хотел разбить сердце _себе_. — С каждым новым словом Джулиан чувствовал прилив вдохновения. — Ты… Ты не думал, что всё так далеко зайдёт. Ты вовсе не хотел, чтобы всё стало всерьёз, так ведь? При нашей встрече ты и подумать не мог, чем всё обернётся, но когда понял, что происходит, ты увяз уже слишком глубоко. — Гарак всё ещё не смотрел на него, но с каждым словом его лицо замыкалось всё сильнее, если это вообще было возможно. Джулиан поторопился закончить. — _Мы оба_ увязли.

Гарак стоял в профиль от него, и, похоже, совсем не дышал. 

— Мне тоже страшно, — шепнул Джулиан, сделав к нему маленький шажок. — Я тоже не знаю, чем всё это обернётся. Но, Гарак… я хочу это узнать. Вместе с тобой.

И он замолчал, потому что — что он мог сказать ещё?

Пауза длилась так долго, что к тому моменту, когда Гарак заговорил, Джулиан уже успел возненавидеть оглушительный звук биения собственного сердца.

— Вам стоит хорошо подумать о том, какой выбор вы делаете, — сказал он, мучительно сглотнув и поворачиваясь к нему лицом.

— Я уже подумал…

Гарак остановил его, подняв руку. Джулиан замолчал.

— Я не такой как вы, доктор, — вкрадчиво сказал Гарак. — Вы хотите видеть во мне хорошее, хотите оправдать и изменить меня. Но правда в том, что я не дам вам оправдать меня — и уж точно не буду оправдываться сам. Если вы идете на это с мыслью, что вы сможете изменить меня…

Он замер, услышав сдавленный стон, который Джулиан не смог сдержать.

— Я… нет… никогда, — выдохнул Джулиан с отчаянием. Гарак даже сделал опасливый шаг к нему, но он отчаянно замотал головой. Он замолчал почти на минуту, пытаясь решиться впервые в жизни вытащить на свет свой самый большой страх, в которым он не признавался ещё никому. 

Как вообще можно раскрыть свою душу — до самого конца? Как люди вообще решаются на это, когда это так оглушительно страшно?

Если Гарак так чувствовал себя рядом с ним всё это время, то он начинал понимать, почему он так отчаянно избегал этого.

Собственно, как избегал этого сам Джулиан, просто не до конца понимая, что происходит.

Но...

 _Но… я думаю, что ты должен открыться ему_ , сказал ему его двойник. 

_Это действительно очень много_ , сказал он.

_Но только за это и стоит бороться._

И Джулиан собирался бороться, даже если он проиграет этот бой.

— Гарак, я бы никогда не стал пытаться изменить тебя. И я… — он сглотнул, пытаясь справиться со спазмом в горле. — Я хотел бы, чтобы это было взаимно. Мне _нужно_ , чтобы это было взаимно. Чтобы ты был со мной — таким... таким..

Кардассианец шагнул к нему еще ближе.

— Но, доктор, — спросил он с невыносимой нежностью, — что, во имя всего, я могу хотеть изменить в вас?

— Я не знаю, — сказал Джулиан сдавленно, все ещё борясь со нахлынувшими эмоциями. — Столько всего. Я…

— Если бы вы были моим… — вдруг сказал Гарак очень-очень тихо и запнулся. — Если бы вы были со мной, то вам бы никогда не пришлось меняться. Я бы принял вас таким, какой вы есть, целиком и полностью. Всегда принимал. Но…

Он прервался.

— Но что, Гарак? — он наконец смог взять свой голос под контроль. — Ты думаешь, что я не сделаю для тебя того же?

— Напротив, — улыбнулся Гарак криво, отводя взгляд. — Теперь я думаю, что это какая-то магия сыграла дурную шутку с моим сердцем, и к полуночи вы расстаете, как ещё один ваш двойник.

— Гарак, — позвал он негромко. — Посмотри на меня.

Но тот не поддался, всё ещё избегая его взгляда.

Мгновение Джулиан смотрел на него. Затем он сделал ещё один маленький шаг и прижался лбом к лбу кардассианца, обхватив его затылок ладонью. Это настолько удивило Гарака, что он вздрогнул и вскинул глаза, наконец-то встречаясь с ним взглядом.

— Никаких двойников. Никакой магии. Остались только ты и я, — тихо сказал Джулиан. Он помедлил. — Я видел так много жизней. Так много вариантов свой судьбы, по-своему интересных и манящих. Но знаешь что? Думаю, я готов зажить своей.

Гарак помолчал, затем едва заметно улыбнулся и отстранился, мягко опуская ладони на его плечи — прямо как тогда, в самый первый день, когда они повстречались, но теперь будучи к нему лицом к лицу. Джулиан посчитал это хорошим знаком.

— Вы стали так мудры, доктор, — покачал головой Гарак, всё ещё не отбросивший свою мрачную напряженность; его руки медленно соскользнули с плеч Джулиана и замерли. — Боюсь, что скоро вы опомнитесь и точно не захотите иметь со мной ничего общего.

Джулиан сделал к нему ещё один маленький шаг.

— Не надейся, — тепло сказал он. — Статистика показывает, что это совсем неплохая идея. И, должен заметить, что моя выборка весьма репезентативна.

Его уловка сработала: кардассианец наконец-то начал расслабляться.

— Вы, — Гарак направил на него обвиняющий палец, который почти упёрся ему в грудь, — и ваш научный юмор совершенно ужасны.

— Ага, а кардассианцы флиртуют при помощи оскорблений, — серьезно согласился Джулиан, перехватывая его ладонь и мягко опуская её туда, где за его ребрами что-то сладко пульсировало, сбиваясь с ритма.

Гарак выгнул гребень.

— Джулан постарался? — со вздохом спросил он. Его ладонь раскрылась, накрывая то место, где билось его сердце. — Так и знал, что ему нельзя доверять. Никакого уважения к кардассианским традициям.

— Ну уж нет, в вашей традиции молча страдать до скончания дней. Спасибо, не надо. И чтоб ты знал, — добавил Джулиан, приподнимая уголки губ, — я тоже считаю тебя ужасным.

Тот многозначительно хмыкнул; его взгляд упал ниже, на губы, и остановился.

— Есть над чем поработать, но уже лучше, — возвестил кардассианец и чуть наклонился к Джулиану. Он прерывисто вздохнул и закрыл глаза, ожидая поцелуя, однако когда его не последовало, он приоткрыл глаз. Гарак замер на расстоянии вздоха и смотрел на него серьезными глазами.

— Вы уверены, что знаете, на что идете, доктор? — негромко спросил он. — Я не одна из ваших шпионских фантазий, не волшебник, не…

— Знаешь, что мне сказала Ри-э-ни-ра-ни? — перебил его Джулиан, не желая снова повторять этот виток. Гарак покачал головой. — «Шесть раз вода покажет тебе только твое отражение, но на седьмой раз ты наконец увидишь самого себя». И я увидел себя, Гарак. Я наконец-то понял, чего я по-настоящему хочу.

Он мгновение помедлил, чувствуя так, будто он собирается шагнуть в пропасть.

— Я выбираю тебя, — выпалил Джулиан то единственное, что так долго зрело в его сердце.

Гарак содрогнулся, прикрывая глаза. Его ладонь на груди судорожно сжалась, вцепившись в ткань, как будто кардассианец на физическом уровне хватался за его слова, за него.

— Тебя, — повторил Джулиан увереннее. — Не потому что так подсказывает Вселенная, магия или что-то еще. И не потому что весь этот парад Баширов открыл мне глаза. Просто если однажды меня забросит в другую Вселенную, я хочу рассказывать двойнику о своей жизни без сожаления о том, что я этого не сделал.

— Хм, — сказал Гарак после долгой паузы, глядя на него из-под прикрытых век; его ладонь медленно расслабилась и принялась разглаживать смятую ткань. От неожиданной ласки Джулиан слегка качнулся, чувствуя, как сладко потянуло под коленями, и Гарак с готовностью поддержал его, обхватывая одной рукой за пояс. — А вы говорите, что не открыло глаза.

— Ну разве что чуть-чуть. Я подумываю начать брать уроки гитары.

— О нет.

— О да. Но, Гарак, — он наклонился к нему, — ты так мне и не ответил.

— Разве? — Гарак медленно покачал головой. Он едва заметно улыбался. — Знаете, в чем наше главное с вами отличие, доктор?

Он понизил голос, как будто собирался поведать ему страшный секрет. Джулиан завороженно подался к нему.

— Мне кажется, что у меня никогда и не было выбора, — пробормотал кардассианец и наконец-то поцеловал его.

Они целовались долго и нежно, так, так нежно, — не доказывая свою страсть, а скорее делясь чем-то хрупким, чем-то бесценным, давая друг другу обещание. Джулиан оторвался от прохладных губ и прижался лбом к его лбу, чувствуя, как Гарак едва заметно дрожит. Он обхватил руками его ладони и потянул за собой на диван. Когда они устроились — друг напротив друга, но всё равно так близко — он неожиданно улыбнулся.

— Что такое? — спросил Гарак. 

Он сидел вполоборота к нему, опираясь локтем на спинку дивана, положив щеку на кулак. В его позе сквозила какая-то новая, незнакомая ему ранее расслабленность, и при взгляде на неё Джулиана охватывала ликующая жадность. 

Он хотел видеть, как раз за разом, слой за слоем, они будут сбрасывать защиты и барьеры, обнажаясь друг перед другом, доверяя друг другу. Они доверились друг другу сегодня, опустили щиты, но ещё очень многое им только предстоит увидеть, узнать и принять.

Джулиан не мог дождаться этого момента.

— Я рад, что вступаю в отношения, полностью осознавая все риски, — сказал Джулиан. — Признаться, это со мной впервые.

— Полностью? — уточнил Гарак, пристально глядя на него.

Джулиан знал, о чем он спрашивал. Он серьезно кивнул, не отводя взгляда от голубых глаз, и рот Гарака слегка расслабился.

— Да, — сказал Джулиан и, сохраняя невозмутимый вид, продолжил. — По крайней мере, теперь я точно знаю, что у тебя нет хвоста.

Гарак моргнул.

— А должен? — спросил он опасливо.

— Не знаю, — торжественно провозгласил Джулиан, вскинув бровь. — Но, честно говоря, с кардассианцами я не исключаю ничего, пока не удостоверюсь в обратном.

— Мне жаль слышать, что кардассианская физиология больше не представляет для вас тайны, — скорбно сказал Гарак. — Признаться, я считал это своим козырем в ситуации, если бы отношения подошли к этому этапу.

— Ну… — Джулиан неловко прочистил горло. — Вообще-то, некоторые… аспекты кардассианской анатомии для меня всё ещё загадка.

— А.

Они немного помолчали. Затем Джулиан бросил на Гарака смущенный взгляд, и увидел, что плечи кардассианца мелко тряслись. Заметив, что Джулиан его раскусил, он перестал сдерживаться, и через секунду они уже оба смеялись, уткнувшись друг в друга.

— Ужин? — спросил Джулиан наконец, уютно устроившись в его объятиях.

Гарак прижался губами к его лбу.

— Разумеется.

Но прошло ещё долгое, долгое время, прежде чем кто-либо из них пошевелился.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *альтернативная завязка этой главы*
> 
> Джулиан: давай искренне поговорим о наших чувствах  
> Гарак: лол, без обид, но я лучше умру
> 
> остался только эпилог и всьо <33


	9. Эпилог

1.

— Профессор, можно?

— А, юный Джулиан! Заходите. Мне не хватало вас на прошлой лекции… Всё хорошо? Обычно вы не пропускаете занятия без веской причины.

— Да, я… Со мной случилось кое-что удивительное.

— Неужели?

— Но я не могу вам рассказать.

— Я уважаю чужое право на тайны, мой дорогой.

— Не сомневаюсь, профессор.

— Это был сарказм?

— Как знать… Что вы писали?

— Прошу прощения?

— На вашем ноутбуке. Что вы писали до моего прихода?

— Просто заметки.

— Это было не похоже на «просто заметки».

— Если вы слезете с моего стола и сядете как цивилизованный человек, то я, быть может, и скажу вам.

— Пф. Довольны?

— Вполне. Я действительно писал заметки… Но-но, даже не думайте! Как только каблуки ваших ботинок коснутся моей столешницы, я больше не скажу ни слова… Вот так. И не вздумайте больше шантажировать меня, угрожая моей мебели, вы меня слышите, молодой человек? Это были заметки для романа.

— Вы хотите написать роман?

— Вы так удивлены? Все профессора литературы втайне лелеют мечту об этом.

— И о чем же вы хотите написать?

— В том-то и загвоздка, мой дорогой. Что бы я не начинал, я сразу вижу, откуда я заимствовал сюжет, или героев, или стиль. Это невыносимо.

— Хм… Но у вас же есть какой-то замысел?

— Есть. Это должна быть рефлексия о конфликте Федерации и Доминиона, а также о роли Кардассии в нем.

— Хм-м…

— Вы задумались, мой дорогой.

— Да. Мне кажется, профессор, что вам нужен свежий взгляд.

— Свежий взгляд.

— Именно! И иной подход. Скажем, дело происходит на далекой-далекой космической станции, на отшибе между пространством нескольких держав…

— Косми… Что? Фантастика? Это не совсем то, что я представлял…

— Вы просто подумайте! Вы же сами говорили на лекциях, что в наше время центральным жанром становится фантастика. Именно в ней содержатся все предсказания! Именно она предупреждает общество!

—…Я действительно это говорил. Однако я не уверен, что смогу работать в этом жанре.

— Бросьте, профессор. Вам просто нужно немного помочь.

— И вы предлагаете себя на роль моего соавтора?

— Я этого не говорил.

— Но подразумевали, судя по вашему румянцу.

— Я… Да ладно, профессор, во мне же ни грамма писательского дара. Я, скорее… идейный вдохновитель?..

— Как изящно вы избежали употребления слова «муза»… Что ж, «идейный вдохновитель» звучит вполне пристойно, но и это не самая простая роль. Требующая самоотдачи.

— Я готов! …В меру своего учебного графика, конечно.

— Что ж, должен заметить, что он у вас довольно напряженный.

— …Муза на полставки?

— …Я очень уважительно отношусь к музам, Джулиан.

— Я понимаю.

— Понимаете? Очень на это рассчитываю, чтобы между нами не возникло недоразумений.

— Но мы же сможем стать друзьями?..

— Я ваш наставник, Джулиан, и намерен им оставаться до конца вашего обучения.

— А после?

— Что — после?

— После — мы сможем дружить?

— …Время покажет, мой дорогой. Я был бы рад.

— Я тоже.

— …А теперь, пожалуйста, расскажите о вашем грандиозном замысле, и будем надеяться, что это станет началом плодотворного сотрудничества.

— Вы записываете, профессор? Значит так… Космос. Последний рубеж…

2.

— Доктор, я могу войти?

— Смотря с чем вы сюда пожаловали, мистер Башир.

— В последний раз говорю, мой вопрос о кодах доступа был всего лишь невинной шуткой.

— Вам повезло, что её не слышал никто, кроме меня. Моя родина не терпит таких шуток. Сама не понимаю, почему я вас покрываю.

— Возможно, дело в моём природном очаровании.

— Так что вам нужно?

— Всего лишь минута вашего времени. И капля снисходительности, быть может.

— Давайте-ка послушаем, что у вас тут.

— Это вам.

— Что это?

— Люди считают, что сюрприз — это лучшая часть подарка, так что вы найдете ответ, только развернув обёртку.

— Какой странный обычай. Так, значит, это подарок?

— Виновен.

— Хм-м… Это… платье?

— Вам нравится?

— …Мистер Башир, откуда это у вас?

— Что значит откуда? Не можете же вы думать, что я его украл.

— …

— Доктор. Я ранен в самое сердце. Быть может, я не самый честный человек на свете, но я точно не вор.

— Я очень сомневаюсь, что вы могли купить это сами.

— Почему?

— Потому что вы не можете разбираться в кардассианских фасонах настолько хорошо, чтобы купить мне… это.

— Не могу?

— Мистер Башир, я, увы, знакома с вашим чувством стиля ближе, чем мне хотелось бы.

—…Что ж, никто не идеален. Мне помогали.

— Кто?

— Тот, кто знает вас лучше, чем кто-либо.

—…Вам просто нравится выводить меня из себя, так ведь?

— Я слышал, что кардассианцы ценят подобный подход… В определенных ситуациях.

— В определенных ситуациях.

— Да. Например, в тех, где вы надеваете это платье, и мы ужинаем. В 2100.

—…Что вас заставляет считать, что я приду?

— Ну… мне хотелось бы думать, что моя личная привлекательность, но если это не аргумент для вас, то… Я мог бы рассказать вам о том, кто помогал мне выбрать вам этот подарок.

— Быть может, мне стоит ужинать с тем мужчиной, который очевидно знает, что надо дарить кардассианской женщине, а не с вами?

— О, поверьте, доктор, я был бы не против, если бы он присоединился.

— Вы смеётесь надо мной.

— Смеюсь, но не над вами. Если вы придёте, я расскажу вам, почему.

— …Полагаю, у меня нет иного выбора, так ведь?

3.

— Здесь не занято?

— Доктор!.. Вы застали меня врасплох. Нет, конечно нет.

— Чудесно. Вы выглядите так, будто компания вам не повредит.

— А вы выглядите так, будто у вас похмелье.

— Мх-м. От вас ничего не скроешь, мой добрый друг. Увы, в мои года не так-то просто перенести четыре «Кардассианских рассвета» подряд.

— Возраст тут не причем. Если бы вы пили чистый канар, похмелье бы вам не грозило. …По крайней мере, не настолько сильное.

— Быть может, в следующий раз я так и поступлю. Хотя знаете что? Думаю, я вообще не буду пить в ближайшее время.

— …

— Вы можете сколько угодно делать вид, что вы не ухмыляетесь в свою чашку. Пожалуйста. Смейтесь над стариком.

— Я буду смеяться над ним, если он продолжит называть себя стариком. Вы знаете, на Кардассии возраст воспринимается совсем не так, как у людей. Вы считаете, что нужно стремиться сохранять юность как можно дольше, в то время как мы с нетерпением ожидаем наступления расцвета нашей мудрости, сил и влияния.

—…Я прошу прощения, мой друг. Боюсь, мои невинные, как мне казалось, шутки о своем возрасте задевают вас. Я вовсе не имел под этим ничего неуважительного… Что, кстати говоря, наталкивает меня на то, о чем я хотел с вами поговорить. Я действительно многое упускаю из-за того, что никогда всерьез не занимался этой проблемой.

— О чем вы говорите?

— О вашей культуре, Гарак. Мы общаемся с вами уже не первый год, однако я все так же мало знаю о кардассианцах. И, похоже, я не сильно продвинул вас в понимании земной натуры, так как все наши перепалки, хотя и доставляют мне безмерное удовольствие, все равно опираются на довольное грубые культурные стереотипы.

— Я… согласен с этим. Вы правы.

— Что вы сейчас читаете?

— Что?

— Я знаю, что вы, как и я, любите читать, но до недавнего времени мне даже не приходило в голову спросить вас об этом.

— Я… вы будете смеяться.

— Мой добрый друг. Посмотрите на меня. Мне жаль, если моё поведение заставило вас думать, что я буду высмеивать вас. Простите меня.

— Я… Конечно.

— Спасибо, друг мой. Так… Что вы читали?

— …Это «Бесконечная жертва». Классика кардассианской литературы. В часы сомнений я часто обращаюсь к этой книге.

— Это помогает вам?

— Иногда.

— Как насчет того, чтобы я её прочел, и мы вместе обсудили её? За ланчем, через неделю?

— В 1500?

— Прелестно! Я буду ждать этого. …Спасибо за доверие, друг мой.

—…Быть может, после этого мы почитаем что-то из земной литературы? В конце концов, вы сами сказали, что наши споры нужно выводить на новый уровень.

— Разумеется. Мы будем самыми осведомленными спорщиками на станции.

— А это, доктор, немаловажный аспект настоящей кардассианской… дружбы.

4.

— Элин? Ты ещё не спишь?

— Моя дорогая! Где ты была? Опять двойная смена? Я уже думала связаться с Пармаком, чтобы он отправил тебя домой — я понимаю, что ты стараешься изо всех сил, но даже тебе нужен сон… Что это за сумки? Звездный флот прислал помощь?

— Элин, я отвечу на все твои вопросы, если ты дашь мне вставить хотя бы одно слово.

— Прости. Уже за полночь, а улицы города всё ещё не так спокойны, как мне хотелось бы. Ты должна меня понять…

— Элин.

— Да?

— То, что между нами, это ведь никакой не бостонский брак, так ведь?

— …

— …

— …Да, моя дорогая, не думаю, что это так.

— Это хорошо.

— Хорошо?

— Да, Элин. Я… думаю, что у нас все будет хорошо.

5.

— Доктор Башир?

— Месье Гарак! …Добрый день.

— «Добрый день»? Это что-то новенькое. Где все положенные мне шпильки в адрес моего внешнего вида, вкуса в литературе и жизненных выборов?

—…Их не будет?

— Нет? Какая жалость. Скажите мне, что это временно, потому что я надеялся, что вы оскорбите за меня наряд, над которым я работаю для Кварка. Если бы я сделал это сам, это было бы весьма непрофессионально с моей стороны, не так ли?

— Если вам так будет угодно.

— Если мне… Доктор, вы не заболели?

— Нет.

— Вы непривычно тихи. Вы не против, если я сяду?

— Пожалуйста.

— …Быть может, ваше задумчивое настроение вызвано книгой, которую вы читаете?

— Отчасти.

— И вы даже не скажете мне, что это?

— Будьте моим гостем.

— Я почти уверен, что с моим универсальным переводчиком что-то не так, никогда раньше я не слышал от вас такую риторику… О.

— О?

— «Призрак оперы»? Это… неожиданно. Кто вам посоветовал её, доктор?

— Мой… друг.

— У вас есть друг, который разбирается в земной литературе?

— …Можно и так сказать.

— Хм… И что вы думаете об этой книге?

— Я думал о том, что хотел бы получить рекомендацию на эту книгу от вас.

— Я бы не стал её вам рекомендовать.

— Почему?

— Я не люблю книги, в которых срывают маски.

— Вы бы предпочли, чтобы маскарад никогда не кончался?

— Почему нет? В конце концов, — как там было? «Парижане всегда чувствуют себя, как на маскараде».

— А, так вы читали!

— Разумеется.

— Что ж… Я надеюсь, мы обсудим эту книгу, когда я дочитаю?

— Я так не думаю, доктор.

— Почему?

— Если я захочу услышать уничижительную критику вещей, которые мне важны, я просто позвоню отцу.

— Но вы же сказали, что не любите эту книгу.

— Я, не побоюсь этого слова, ненавижу её. Именно поэтому я перечитываю её. Чтобы не забываться.

— Это звучит очень… печально. Но вообще я хотел сказать, что я не собирался критиковать эту книгу.

— Значит, вы невнимательно читали её.

— Я не совсем то имел… Просто — вы не думали, что в каждом из нас есть немного от Призрака?

— Поверьте, доктор, когда я смотрю на вас, я вижу вовсе не его.

— Нет, я… у нас у всех есть уродливая сторона.

— Оправдывать Призрака — очень плохая идея, доктор.

— Я не пытаюсь оправдать _его_.

— Эта идея ещё хуже.

— Теперь _вы_ будете критиковать каждое моё слово?

— Вы так увлеченно цеплялись ко мне последние несколько лет, неужто мне нельзя ответить хоть немного?

— Эм. М-можно. …Месье Гарак. У меня есть вопрос.

— Я весь внимание.

— Это было больно?

— Что именно?

— Падать с небес.

—…

—…

—…

—…

— …Доктор. Я шокирован до глубины души. Где вы этого понабрались?

— От друга…

— Того же самого, что посоветовал вам книгу? Я искренне надеюсь, что вы больше никогда не будете с ним общаться.

— …Не буду.

— Я разочарован. Мне говорили, что кардассианцы — мастера игры слов и лжи, и что я получаю? Третьесортный подкат, в котором даже нет каламбура о моей профессии.

— Простите. Вы правы. Мне лучше уйти.

— Нет, не лучше.

— …Вы загораживаете мне путь.

— А вы не умеете флиртовать.

— Я знаю —

— …По крайней мере, по человеческим стандартам. Насколько я понял, кардассианский флирт вы практикуете довольно уверенно.

— …И давно вы поняли?

— Только что, когда вы подтвердили мои подозрения. До этого я только смутно догадывался.

— Ясно.

— Нет, ничего вам не ясно, несносный вы юнец.

— А —

— Вы выражаете свой интерес и тут же порываетесь уйти, даже не выслушав мой ответ. Это крайне грубо с вашей стороны.

— Я —

— И явно _не понимаете_ , что я пытаюсь сказать.

— Что?..

— …Доктор. Видимо, мне придётся спросить в лоб: как долго ещё мне нужно оскорблять вас, чтобы уже можно было позвать вас на свидание?

— Эм. Уже можно?

— В самом деле? Чудесно. Тогда я жду вас завтра в 2000 в голокомнатах у Кварка. Мы будем смотреть «Призрака Оперы». И обстоятельно обсуждать его, разумеется, чтобы я был уверен, что вы полностью осознаете, что происходит… в книге.

— …Хорошо?

— Прекрасно. Я очень рад, что мы наконец друг друга поняли, ma chérie — я ведь могу называть вас так?

6.

— Ты уверен в том, что это вернёт в наш мир магию?

— Я ни в чем не уверен в этом мире, кроме тебя.

— Элим, я…

— Если всё получится, магия вернётся. Но если всё пойдет не так… в этой жемчужине достаточно силы для того, чтобы стереть с лица земли Облачный Храм.

— И всех, кто в нём находится.

— …Да.

— Я пойду с тобой.

— Об этом не может быть и речи.

— Ну уж нет, Элим. Куда ты, туда и я, и это не обсуждается.

— _Нет_ , и это моё последнее...

— Значит, как только меня забрасывает в другую Вселенную, так ты оставляешь всё и проходишь _сквозь время и пространство_ , но когда дело касается тебя, то я должен сложить руки и бросить тебя на произвол судьбы? _Нет._

— Я не могу потерять тебя.

— А я тебя — могу? Это жестоко, Элим. Мы вместе до самого конца, хочешь ты того или нет.

— …Да.

— Да?

— Мне это не нравится, но — да, упрямое ты создание. Вместе до самого конца.

7.

— Мхмф.

— Это уже ты, мой дорогой? Добрый вечер. Как прошла твоя смена?

—...Странно.

— Странно? 

— Странно.

— ...Ты так и будешь лежать лицом в диван?

— Уф. Доволен?

— Безмерно. ...Так что случилось?

— Со мной сегодня связались эринийцы.

— Сами?

— Я сам был удивлен.

— Только не говори, что они хотят одарить тебя еще чем-нибудь.

— К счастью, нет, но… Они говорили о предыдущем подарке. Они… ну, если вкратце, они сказали что-то про то, что он исполнил своё предназначение.

— …Ты думаешь, у них получилось вернуть магию?

— Речи эринийцев почище загадок сфинкса, но, думаю, да. Они сказали, что баланс был восстановлен.

— Не могу не отметить, что я рад это слышать.

— Признаться, я тоже. Честно говоря… я думаю о том, как там мои двойники.

— Волнуешься за них?

— Немного. Они же вроде как моя родня, в какой-то степени.

— Ну, они достаточно умны, красивы и обаятельны, чтобы преуспеть в своих судьбах.

— Ты сейчас смеёшься надо мной.

— Вовсе нет. В конце концов, я сужу их по тебе.

— Льстец. …Иди сюда.

— Твое слово для меня закон, Чшю-лиэн… Что? Почему ты улыбаешься? Я сказал что-то смешное? Чшю-лиэн?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s. уточняю на всякий случай: Гарак не встречается со студентами. никогда. даже с Джулианом. особенно с Джулианом. иначе он бы потерял всякое уважение к себе.
> 
> p.s.s. когда Джулиан-шпион успел раздобыть платье? нельзя просто так сказать, что в другом мире Гарак женщина, зайти к Гараку в магазин и уйти без платья. (все Гараки во всех Вселенных должны иметь возможность выглядеть fabulous. это константа. я всё сказала)
> 
> p.s.s.s. догадывался ли месье Гарак о том, как кардассианцы флиртуют? не с самого начала, но не то что бы все на Терок Нор торопились просветить его на этот счет. по большей части, ему было просто любопытно, чего от него хочет этот очаровательный задиристый кардассианец, и еще он немного надеялся, что нравится ему 
> 
> отдельная благодарность всем, кто исправлял ошибки и опечатки - огромное спасибо! вы очень помогали!!
> 
> я думаю, что многое в этой истории я сейчас (почти год спустя) написала бы по-другому, но что ж, мы можем учиться только в процессе. если в будущем я пойму, как написать эту историю лучше, я отредактирую некоторые её моменты, а пока пусть будет так! ибо неидеальная история лучше вообще ненаписанной ахаха
> 
> СПАСИБО, что были со мной!! я писала этот текст, чтобы порадовать себя, но мне ужасно приятно, если она порадовала и вас :')


End file.
